Redemption (It's My Fault...)
by Normandie M
Summary: My Masterpiece on the Redemption of Professor Quirrell, aka: The DADA Professor after death. Read, review and enjoy!
1. 'Redemption comes to those who find it.'

Disclaimer: The characters in this fic belong to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, etc.   
A/N: This is sort of an unusual one for me. There should be more stories about this character. He's begging for more stories to be written about him. I'm not sure about the whole ghost thing, but I think that's how JK described it. Unhappy people who die are the ones that become ghosts, right? Forgive me if Dumbledore's OOC here, I'm not to good with writing about him. And please, review, cause I love reading them!   
  
Redemption (It's my fault....)   
  
I don't wander the halls of Hogwarts the way the other ghosts do. If any of the students saw me, I don't know how they'd react. Perhaps with sympathy, perhaps with hatred. The crime I committed that keeps me from eternal rest is one that the wizarding world gasped at. My funeral was not a fancy one. Dumbledore, a few teachers and loved ones attended, but it was largely shunned.   
  
As you should know, ghosts do not rest if they are unhappy or have 'unfinished business'. In my case, I'm both. I haunt Hogwarts looking for my redemption. This is where I will find it. As I said above, I don't wander over Hogwarts. I haunt the Forbidden forest and the Astronomy tower, when nobody's there. The Astronomy tower, I hear you ask? It's where Professor Sinistra teaches. She was my unrequited crush. We were at Hogwarts together, and I've been in love with her ever since. My shyness kept me from saying so. Even in later years, I held my tongue, fearful of consequences. What would she see in me, anyway. Probably despises me for what I did.   
  
The crime I committed, you see, set off a chain of events that lead to the resurrection of the Dark Lord this late summer. His threat has hung over Hogwarts ever since I died, five years ago. And now, he has returned, more powerful than ever. I watched on, and the guilt of the part I've played in it, came back to haunt me as I've haunted the school.   
  
Someone is coming into the tower, I prepare to retreat, but a voice stops me.   
"Wilton?"   
Albus Dumbledore comes out of the shadows. I turn towards the older wizard, so full of wisdom and well-respected by all.   
"Headmaster....how did you know?"   
"Wilton, I knew the moment of your funeral that you weren't going to rest. Your soul has always been troubled, and now you look for a chance to redeem yourself. I don't think you're looking in quite the right place. Why aren't you with the other ghosts? Some have their price to pay too."   
"But none as bad as the one I have. It's my fault that all that has happened has happened. I set it off by going off to Albania."   
"You were overpowered Wilton, as you've always been. You've always let people walk all over you. Even in your death. Now is the time, Wilton. You don't let redemption come to you, you find it yourself. And you won't find it here."   
"But what will they say? Severus hated me to begin with......the other teachers, well isn't it obvious what they will think, Headmaster?"   
"Severus didn't hate you, Wilton.....he hated the way you let people walk over you and take advantage of you. You must remember that Severus is a very strong-minded wizard, and he will not tolerate that sort of think happening to himself or the people he knows and cares about. And don't presume that Severus didn't care about you."   
"That may be, Headmaster-"   
"I don't want your arguments anymore. Don't hide away Wilton, find your redemption. It's waiting for you."   
I nod meekly. There's no point in arguing with Dumbledore. He will always have an answer to your argument.   
He wanders out of the tower and I follow him.   
"The sorting feast will be on soon." I murmur.   
"Yes, it will be." Dumbledore says, eyes twinkling. "And we will be honoured to have you there, Professor Quirrel."   
  
The End   
  
A/N: What'd you think? I've become a real sympathizer for Quirrel (*sniffs* poor defenseless wizard!). I love the actor who's playing him. Anyway, please don't forget to review!!! 


	2. War of Nerves

A/N: I was reading the reviews and I've noticed a few of you want to see some more. Well, this is it. I'm not sure where I'll go with this story, but here's the second chapter. With the way I'm writing, I'll switch from Quirrel's POV to one of a third person or something like that. For disclaimers, see chapter 1.  
  
Chapter 2- War of Nerves  
  
Wilton glided down nervously in Dumbledore's wake. His mind was fighting a war of nerves. What would happen down there? He glided past a mirror on the way there. He looked into it and saw his pearly reflection staring back at him (A/N: Can someone clarify if ghosts can see themselves in mirrors?). He looked almost as he had when he died. The turban which had concealed Lord Voldemort wasn't there though, much to his relief, but his hands were scarred from the scourge that had broken out between him and Harry Potter.  
  
Harry was in his fifth year now, Wilton noted. He would be dealing heavily with great problems in the wizarding world. And the strain would be placed on his friends too. He knew little of Ron Weasley. His brother Percy was one of Wilton's best students, and Fred and George.....well they couldn't resist playing a prank or two on their DADA professor. Ron himself seemed to be somewhat outspoken, in Wilton's opinion.  
Harry's other friend, Hermione Granger, was also a good student in his classes, if a little desparate to prove her talents as a witch. And there were other close associates of Harry.....Longbottom, Finnigan, Thomas, Patil, Brown and so forth........just your average students. Somewhat mischievious and/or lazy, but they got there in the end.  
  
Dumbledore paused at the top of a staircase where a door was.  
"The first step to re-introduce yourself as a part of Hogwarts is to acquaint yourself with the ghosts, as you are one of them now. That is where they meet before the Sorting Feast. Good luck, Wilton." he'd said, and had left him standing up there.  
Wilton looked at the door for a moment, and thought of the ghosts. He wasn't that well acquainted with them. When he was in school, he'd been in Ravenclaw, so the ghost he knew best was the Grey Lady, and even that wasn't much. And of course he knew Peeves the poltergeist too well.  
Taking a deep breath, he walked through the door as he would with a wall. The ghosts were floating around the room, talking amongst each other. At first they didn't seem to notice that he'd even entered, but when it became apparent someone had arrived, they all stopped talking and faced him.  
Wilton opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words to say anything. Suddenly, the Grey Lady glided forward and smiled ethereally at him. Truth be told, Wilton did admire her immensely. She was rather tall, with aristocratic features and clothes from what Wilton guessed to be the late 1700's.  
"Wilton Quirrel, Graduating Class of 1978?" she queried, extending a dainty hand.  
Wilton didn't know what to say.  
"....yes." he finally choked out, and took her hand in his, and kissed it, knowing she was expecting it.  
"We had heard that you have haunted Hogwarts for five years now....but to see you......it is so unexpected." she stated.   
"Well, m'lady, I felt it was time." he answered, then mentally kicked himself.   
"Great time to do it." one ghost grumbled. "Weren't you part of you-know-who's uprising attempts?"  
Wilton fought the urge to stutter. "W-Well.......I seek my redemption. And I hope that by becoming a part of your community, I may become a part of the entire Hogwarts community." he said, and smiled weakly. Never before had he the strength to string so many words together without a stuttering attack!  
"Well, we welcome you, Wilton. And we're delighted that you've decided to accept yourself as one of us." she replied.   
There was silence as the ghosts began to clap.  
"It's time for the feast!" Another ghost called out.  
Another ghost glided forward. The Bloody Baron. Wilton, despite not being a Slytherin, had always found him intriguing.   
"Well then," the Baron said in a hollow voice that also showed hints of aristocracy. "off we go."  
At that moment, the twenty of so ghosts in the room began to glide through the wall. Wilton joined them, keeping alongside the Grey Lady.  
"I trust you'll join me at the Ravenclaw table?" she said, moving down through to the Great Hall.  
"Well.......I guess."  
"You seem worried..."  
"In all truth, yes. What will they say when they see me?"  
"Don't be afraid, Wilton. The Bloody Baron, he was a supporter of Grindelwald, whose reign has outlasted that of Voldemort's. He had his throat slit in the walls of this castle by an Auror. The Slytherins look up to him as someone who didn't deny his beliefs and for that reason, they admire him. You Wilton, you're brave for what you're doing now." she said seriously. "It's a step in the right direction on your part. If our Ravenclaws are the caring, knowledgeable wizards I know they are, then they'll respond with the same respect I have."  
They floated in through the hall in a leisurely fashion, and seated themselves at the tables.  
It was no sooner than 2 minutes when the fifth, sixth and seventh year Ravenclaws began to whisper about the new ghost at the table which looked startlingly familiar. Then Wilton heard a voice next to him.  
"Oh! You're cold!"   
He looked to his left and saw a second year sitting there. She was rather small-looking, with curly brown hair and brown eyes, magnified slightly under a pair of glasses.  
"Oh......er, hello." he said in greeting.  
"I'm Orla Quirke, a second year." she said, putting forward a hand. "Who are you? I know you're a ghost, but I've never seen you before."  
"Well.....I'm Wilton. Wilton Quirrel." he said, shaking the hand, which she withdrew quickly after shaking.  
"It's nice to meet you, Wilton."  
"Yes, Miss Quirke."  
"Call me Orla. Everyone else does."  
"Alright...."  
"Why is everyone whispering about you?"  
"Er, well......" he was cut off by the beginning of the sorting.  
Wilton watched with interest and applauded as new Ravenclaws joined the table. Looking at the teachers table, he felt a wave of sadness come over him. Sitting there, next to tiny Professor Flitwick, was Celestina Sinistra. Oh, how he'd missed her! And she was as pretty as ever. His eyes skimmed the table, he recognised Professor Sprout, McGonagall, Vector and of course Dumbledore, who at the moment was making a speech. Near the end of the table, Wilton found himself looking into the dark eyes of Severus Snape. He looked tired and pale, but recognition flickered in his eyes when he looked at Wilton. Next to Severus was an old woman, perhaps about in her late 50's, with light grey hair and a face which beared the scars and lines of a rough life. Wilton recognised her at once.  
It was old Arabella Figg, a DADA teacher when he was just a first year. Whatever was she doing here? Surely not teaching again? He thought she was beyond it. But you never did know with someone like her.  
When the food appeared, Wilton felt a wave of disappointment. He couldn't eat it anymore, and it looked so good. He sighed and watched as Orla dug into her steak with potatoes, peas and much more.  
"Professor Quirrel?" a voice queried.  
Wilton spun around to where the sound was. Sitting across from him was a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes and a self-assured air about her. Mandy Brocklehurst, just a first-year when he died, was looking at him.  
"So you are Professor Quirrel." she stated, for verification. "I didn't know you became a ghost. What-"  
"I think that's enough, Mandy." the Grey Lady interjected. "Wilton, you look troubled. Do you want to go outside?"  
"It's raining outside..."  
"We're ghosts, Wilton. We don't feel anything."  
"Er.......alright."  
Wilton rose out of his seat, and together with the Grey Lady, disappeared out of the castle.  
  
A/N: Well that's what I've got so far. Do you think I should continue? Post your review and tell me where to go with it! 


	3. Living Under a Raincloud

A/N: Quirrel, The Grey Lady and all Ravenclaws mentioned belong to JKR. Raymond belongs to me. This is the third chapter....I'm trying to figure out where I can go with the story, as there's going to be some appearences by Harry and company and I'm not too sure what's happening with their fifth year cause the book hasn't come out yet (duh!). Please, please give me some advice here! Also, I need some info on the ghosts. I know they can't eat, but do they sleep or other stuff like that? If anybody knows, please review or send me an e-mail. It's important to the story that I don't screw it up! And keep reviewing!   
  
Chapter 3- Living Under A Raincloud  
  
We entered out into the rain and though I was expecting something, I felt nothing of the raindrops that fell around me and through me. The Grey Lady noticed my disillusionment.  
"You get used to it after a while." she stated, and looked at me expectantly when we landed on the soft, green, damp lawn.  
"Well?" she asked me, one eyebrow raised.  
Unsure of what to do, I held out my arm. She nodded, smiled and took it. We began to walk around the school.  
"I can't believe it's been five years....."  
"The years do pass quickly in time. Do you know how long I've been dead?" she asked. I shrugged.  
"I've been dead more than 200 years. Time flies when you're dead....the years seem to just come and go."  
"Who are you?" I asked. It had been nagging in the back of my mind for a while now, about just who she was. She stopped walking and paused at me. Her face was wistful. She opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted.  
"I-I-I'm sorry.....it was not my business to ask you." I muttered, embarassed at my forwardness.  
"Do you want to hear this or not?" she said, a smile now playing on her lips. I nodded mutely and we continued walking.  
"I should start at the beginning. You and many other Ravenclaws went through Hogwarts knowing me as The Grey Lady. My real name is Persephone. Persephone Barat. I was born in France in 1770, but my parents moved to England, rightly fearing a revolt. We lived in London, and despite my parents' wealth, we were looked down upon by other aristocratic Wizarding families because we were French. When I went to Hogwarts, I was sorted into Ravenclaw, of course, and I found friendship and happiness there. Back then, neither Beauxbatons or Durmstrang existed, so students from all over Europe came to study at Hogwarts. A number of them came from France. One was Raymond Garnier, who was sorted into Gryffindor. He was a young lord, and a most handsome one!" she smiled slightly. "He fell in love with me at once! Oh, the number of proposals I recieved from him! At least once for every year I was in Hogwarts. But I fell under his charm and sincerity, and we were married as soon as we left Hogwarts. He wanted to take me back to France with him, but my parents had their doubts. So they insisted I spend at least three months visiting them each year. So Raymond took me with him, back France. There was trouble brewing though. Of course our King and Queen were executed, and traitors to the republic were packed off to the guillotine in the thousands. Raymond supported the monarchy, and as a result we went into deep hiding, fearing for our lives. Unfortunately for us, one of Raymond's friends betrayed us. Raymond was sent off to the guillotine as a traitor to the republic. I was forced to watch." she said bitterly, and I feared she might cry. She seemed to regain her composure and continue.  
"Three days later, I died. Not by beheading though. By hanging. After my death, I did not linger in France....I came back here, to Hogwarts. This is, after all, where I met Raymond." she said, smiling sadly at me.  
Compared with my story, it seemed the more worse. My heart broke for the poor woman.  
"I'm so sorry....." I didn't know what to call her. Somehow, the Grey Lady seemed inappropriate now.  
"You can call me Persephone, if you like." she replied, observing the squid in the lake lolling its tentacles about in the water.  
"Persephone.....do you ever get lonely?"  
"I miss Raymond terribly sometimes....so terribly that it's almost as worse as being under an unforgiveable curse. You can't do anything, you just..can't." She sighed. "But after the hurt, there's relief. You really need support....and the other ghosts...they hurt as much as you and I. And they can't do anything either. If I were you, Wilton, I'd turn to them as well as I. They'll hear you out."  
She sighed again as we neared the stone stairs to the castle and began to climb them.  
"I noticed, this past night, at the feast.....some of the students talked about you. I even noticed that Miss Quirke and Miss Brocklehurst took interest in talking to you."  
"Mandy Brocklehurst is a little gossip who happens to be smart." I snapped back. I mentally chided myself, but Mandy Brocklehurst was largely responsible for spreading rumours that I put a security charm on myself whenever I went anywhere near Snape.  
"But Mandy is also wise, Wilton. She's trying to get to you....you must remember to be honest with her, and not deny who you are. She doesn't know what has happened anyway, does she?"  
"I suppose not."  
"Of course not! So, re-introduce yourself to the students you knew and taught."  
"But what's the point if I'm not teaching them?"  
"I don't teach them either! You're there for their company, really and occasionally, for help."  
We glided into the castle.  
"Will you continue residing in the Astronomy tower, Wilton?"  
"For now, yes, I think. My favourite memories are in the Astronomy tower."  
"Well, you'll know where to find me, Wilton. Goodnight. And don't forget what I said!" she called, and glided off in the direction of Ravenclaw tower.  
I glided up to the tower and settled myself there for the night. 


	4. A Helping Hand

Disclaimer: Ron, Hermione, Crookshanks, everyone in this really, belongs to JKR.  
A/N: Here's chapter four...my favourite as if yet. Keep up the reviews! A big thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far!  
  
Chapter 4- A Helping Hand  
  
He was there again, blasting his way through the bushes with his wand, squelching through the damp, mossy growth, sweat forming on his forehead, despite the weather. The Albanian forest were just as he had remembered them.....cold, quiet and creatures lurking in every tree and bush. He remembered the way he'd tripped over that tree root and found himself face to face with a King Cobra....then the way it spoke to him in such a menacing way and then.........  
  
Wilton jolted at the memory and the pain it brought. That was six years ago now....wait....there were footsteps coming up to the tower! As the footsteps got closer, he squinted to make out a figure, but nothing.  
"W-W-Who's there?" he called out.  
A large orange cat with wild yellow eyes stared at him.  
"CROOKSHANKS!!! Get back here at once!" a bossy, female voice whispered harshly.  
Then, much to his surprise, a head materialized, followed by two bodies. A pair of blue eyes looked up at him, astonished.  
"So the rumours are true...he does haunt the place!" a voice said, awed.  
"Ron! Show some respect! Professor Quirrel...er....how nice to see you again."  
"As it is to see you, Miss Granger." Wilton said, managing a smile for one of his best students, now looking slightly older.  
There was an uneasy silence as Ron and Hermione studied Wilton.  
"Sir, we know what happened between you and Harry five years ago....." she began nervously. It was clear that both seemed quite afraid of him.  
"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley.....I must..erm, stress to you that I haunt Hogwarts no longer under Voldemort's power. T-T-There is no need....to be so afraid." he said, spreading his arms in a gesture he hoped would convince them of how genuine he was.  
Just then, the orange cat, delicately padded forward and sat at Wilton's feet, looking less threatening than before.  
"Is this your cat?" Wilton asked Hermione, petting the animals thick fur.  
"Yes..." she replied, trying to beckon the cat forward.  
"He's a very smart cat, you know." Wilton stated, giving the cat a gentle push forward to its owner. Hermione took heed of this, and came forward to pick him up in her arms. Ron came forward too, though he stayed behind Hermione.   
"Where is Mr Potter?" he asked  
"Asleep, Sir. You do know it's 2:00 in the morning, don't you?" Ron said, deciding to have a glimpse of the the sky throught the rickety old telescope that stood near the window.  
"Yes, thankyou Mr Weasley. When you've been dead for five years, you don't seem to notice after a while."  
Hermione and Ron perched themselves on a seat.  
"If you don't mind Sir, we heard from some Ravenclaws that you were at the Sorting Feast...at their table. We were just curious, as they saw you heading up here before." said Hermione.  
"Yes, I was there, children. Perhaps this sounds ridiculous to you, but I'm seeking my redemption. Professor Dumbledore has told me that I must find it, and I must earn forgiveness for what I've committed. It was Harry who told you, right?"  
"Yes, Professor." Ron replied, and Hermione nodded in agreement.  
"Well, I would think so. From what I saw, you three were the closest of friends, and still are, right?"  
They both nodded mutely. Wilton laced his fingers together, and smiled at the two Gryffindors.  
"Tell Harry I would like to find some time to talk to him. And for God's sake, support him. From what I've heard, he'll need all the support he can get this year. Now go. We wouldn't want Filch catching you out here, would we?" he said, and gestured to the stone stairs that lead down to the main hall.  
"Thankyou, Professor. We'll remember to do that." Hermione said, sounding slightly breathless. She smiled and nodded in acknowledgement to the ghost, as did Ron, and retreated downstairs, both hidden under the invisibility cloak.  
  
One of the advantages of haunting the Astronomy tower was that Wilton was able to view some of the most beautiful sunrises and sunsets he'd ever seen.  
It was well into the first week of classes, when Wilton began talking to the students. There was not much opportunity during the day to do it, but it all began on Wednesday night in the Ravenclaw common room.   
Wilton had always admired the Ravenclaw common room. In his school years, he'd found it easier to study there, rather than in the library. It was a multi-tiered room. There was the main floor, which you entered by giving a famous quote to a bust of Homer outside. There was a fireplace at either end of the room, under which hung a magnificent portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw, and a number of mahogany desks and chairs with blue velvet decoration. There were blue drapes, large french windows and wonderful seats where you could sit and enjoy the view. The second floor, which was more like a balcony was devoted entirely to books. Not normal library books, but books written by former Ravenclaws. They were for exclusive use. As was a secret aviary of Ravens. The ravens were descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw's own pets, and were provided for students to use for messaging. In matters of pastime, a cabinet of wizarding chess sets sat in one corner, and in the other, a number of violins, which was Ravenclaw's instrument of choice with a collection of muggle classical music books.  
One particular night, Wilton entered the commonroom to find it abuzz. If they weren't studying, the Ravenclaws were of course using the resources available. Seated a one table by herself, scribbling wildly on a piece of parchment with a rather oversized looking quill, was Orla Quirke. As he neared the table, he saw her drop the quill and bang the table with her fist, frustrated. As he sat down in front of her, she looked up abruptly.  
"Miss Quirke," Wilton said with a raised eyebrow. "it appears you have problems."  
"It's this damned Defence Against the Dark Arts assignment. I can't think of anything to say!" she said, looking at him in desparation.  
Wilton smiled. "What do you have to write about, Miss Quirke?"  
"We have to write a parchment on how to block dark spells..."  
Wilton's smile became bigger. "I believe I can offer you some help there."  
"You can?" she said, looking hopeful.  
"I was a Defence Against Dark Arts professor here, Miss Quirke. What have you got so far?"  
"Well..."  
Wilton proceeded to help Orla with her DADA homework. Word soon got around that the old DADA professor was giving help to those who needed it. Soon, Ravenclaws were coming for help on DADA. Wilton couldn't have been more pleased. He now had some sort of purpose in the school community once again. But there were still demons plaguing his mind. Yes, he was opening up to his Ravenclaws, but what of the other teachers and students?  
He was pondering this at one of the tables one night when Cho Chang, now a seventh year, approached him. He snapped out of his reverie and looked up to the girl.  
"Miss Chang, need some more help there?" he asked, as Cho took a seat beside him.  
"No Professor, I'm fine.....I just noticed you seemed somewhat.....sad?"  
"Oh, I'm just thinking....we all need time to think here, don't we?" he said, smiling at her.  
"Yes.....I've been doing some thinking too....I'm thinking about leaving Hogwarts a little later this year..."  
"What? You're going to be graduating this year, Miss Chang...surely you would rather stay and finish your studies?" he said, not quite beliving what the girl was saying.  
"I've had a tough past year Sir....you did hear about the Tri-Wizard tournament, did you not?"  
"Yes.....the death of Cedric Diggory, a terrible loss....." Wilton said, and the painful memory of his own abandonement by Voldemort, and dying soon afterwards. He was as good as dead when the dark lord possessed him.  
"Cedric and I.....we were close, Professor." said Cho, looking slightly embarrassed.  
"Ah." Wilton said in understanding. The sort of 'close' where you could not be without that person.  
"I miss him, Professor. I don't think I can carry on this year....it's hard enough with the resurrection of you-know-who...I want to be with my parents, my baby brother, my sisters..."  
"Tell me, are you the eldest in your family, Cho?" Wilton asked.  
"Yes, but what-"  
Wilton placed his hand over Cho's. She shuddered involuntarily at the coldness. Wilton smiled at her. Time to bring me experience into my advice, he thought.  
"Let me tell you something, Miss Chang. I was the youngest in my family. My eldest brother, Arthur.....he left Hogwarts early. He was a Gryffindor, and he told my parents he was going to be an Auror. That previous year, Lord Voldemort had tried to attack the school and had suceeded in killing a Hufflepuff student who happened to lose her way to the common room and was Avada Kedavra-ed by him. That girl was Arthur's girlfriend. He did leave Hogwarts to be an Auror, but before a year out, he too was killed. His sacrifice of school was in vain. He would've been safer if he stayed in Hogwarts. Which is my strongest recommendation, Miss Chang. You may choose not to take this advice, as it's your choice on whether to stay or to go Miss Chang, but for your sake, I would hope you would take this into account."  
"Thankyou, Professor."  
"Think your decision out carefully, Miss Chang. Don't go out on a whim here. Your schooling here accounts for your future in the wizarding world. It's not something to take lightly."  
"I'll remember that, Professor." Cho replied, standing up.  
"That's the girl." Wilton said, watching as she left for her dormitory. I hope she makes the right choice, he thought. He felt a pang of guilt for mentioning what had happened to his brother...especially since his own incident with the dark lord. It seemed to continue on the road to redemption, he would have to confront the people he had hurt. 


	5. Concessions

Disclaimer: Quirrel, Snape, Flitwick, the marauders and the iguana, etc belong to JKR.  
A/N: Chapter five here....I know a few of you have been waiting for this one. This chapter was inspired by a few movie stills I've seen (I haven't actually seen the film yet...I'm seeing it in two weeks...damn Australian release dates!) The first part of this chapter was inspired by one of the Vanity Fair shots that showed Quirrel and Flitwick together in either of their classrooms. The second part was inspired by a still showing Quirrel holding an iguana in his classroom, looking very sinister (Is this iguana in the movie, people? And if so, does he/she have a name?) Anyway, hope you like the chapter and keep up the reviewing!  
  
Chapter 5- Concessions  
  
After the conversation with Cho, I knew I must see some of the teachers. Of course I had spoken with Dumbledore, but now it was time to talk to the teachers that I worked alongside. The first I decided to see was Ravenclaw House Head, Professor Filius Flitwick.   
Flitwick was my charms teacher when I was a student, and he was just as small then as he is now. He wasn't house head then....it was Professor Binns to begin with, but when he had died, Flitwick took over. That was after I graduated.  
I decided to see him in the afternoon after classes finished for him. I glided down the hall and waited for his students (this afternoon, they were sixth year Slytherins) to come out of class, which they did, talking, joking and laughing loudly. I waited until the last of them were gone before gliding through the closed door. Standing on top of a large stack of books and cushions, attempting to clean the blackboard, was the Professor himself. He looked no different from when I last saw him, which was before I died. His classroom was still one of the messiest...filled with stacks of spell and charm books, cushions, cabinets and dust coating everything in a thin layer. It is still one of my favourite classrooms.  
I cleared my throat.  
"Professor?"  
Flitwick spun around and his mouth dropped in shock. He was clearly wanting to say something, but nothing was coming out.  
"Er.......Wilton Quirrel? Good lord...." he said finally, and then, carefully he climbed down from his stack of books and cushions and waddled over to me. I use the word 'waddle' in the kindest sense, as the Professor only comes up to my waist and when he walks, it just seems that way.  
"I cannot believe it is you.....a ghost? Never in all my years..." Flitwick murmured, looking me up and down.  
"Yes Professor, it's me..."  
"Oh, Wilton..." Flitwick sighed, and looked at me sadly. "I am sorry that you suffered the way you did..."  
"I brought it on myself, Professor. I don't know what happened in my final year of life, but it was horrible....I shouldn't have been so vulnerable..."  
"You were always vulnerable, Wilton...you were just like that little chap in Gryffindor..what's his name...Longbottom, that's it! Gods, the number of times that boy's been picked on by those Slytherins...it's getting out of hand now." he said, anger tinging his voice, as he struggled up onto a tall stool.  
Another bad memory....Slytherins loved picking on me. I was the very definition of the word 'nerd'. Always studying and getting top marks.....I was a prime target for them, and there was really nothing I could do to defend myself, except improve my dueling skills, which I practised under Professor Flitwick. Despite my good dueling, Slytherins often turned to using their physical attributes....much to my displeasure. As a result, I did go on a lot of visits to the infirmary, whether it be bruises from a fist fight or some horrible spell put on me.  
"Yes Wilton...even in death you are vulnerable....why did you not reveal yourself sooner? Severus Snape claims he saw you at the sorting feast. And my students have been gossiping for the past few days."  
"I'm sorry Professor....I suppose I should've come out sooner. If it weren't for Professor Dumbledore, I would still be in hiding, I think."  
"He came to you?"  
"Yes, God knows how he found me. Encouraged me to come out and find forgiveness from the likes of you. I'm glad I did you know...it's nice to talk with the Ravenclaws again...I've missed company."  
"Well in truth Wilton, I'm glad you came out....it's unfortunate since your death, our range of DADA teachers has been less than...well, satisfactory. Remus and Arabella have been the best of the lot, I'd think."  
"Remus? Remus Lupin taught here?"  
Incredible. When I was a first year, the coolest group of wizards in the sixth year were the ones known as the Marauders. They were composed of James Potter (Harry's father), Sirius Black (From what I've heard, on the run from the Ministry, the bastard), Peter Pettigrew (the poor man...sacrificed his life go after Sirius. Like my brother's sacrifice, it was in vain) and Remus Lupin, who was actually a prefect and one of the nicest Gryffindors I knew. It's fortunate that at least one of the marauders has not turned to the dark side or sacrificed his life for it.  
"Yes, about two years ago....he only taught for a year....parents complained because Severus Snape told his Slytherins that Lupin was a werewolf, so he had to leave."  
"Lupin a werewolf? There was no way..."  
"It's perfectly true. Severus did help Lupin during the year. Made him Wolfsbane potion...never thought he'd turn on him though. Speaking of Severus, he told me that he wanted to see you, Wilton. I strongly suggest you do that."  
Severus....I dreaded the thought of even going anywhere near his rooms in Slytherin tower. It was the most dark, depressing place I've ever been in. But it had to be done. So I bidded Flitwick goodbye, and glided off to Slytherin tower.  
It's fortunate enough that as a ghost, I don't need passwords anymore as I can just go through walls at will. I went straight through the commonroom, which was pretty much empty, as first years were having broom lessons, the house and reserve quidditch teams were practicing, prefects were meeting, and well...you get the idea. The beginnning of the school year is a busy time.  
I glided along the stone corridors, until I came across what were Snape's chambers. I thought better to go straight through, and instead knocked. I heard some faint rustling, the sound of a bottle being set down. The door opened, and I was face to face with a tired, haggard-looking Severus Snape.  
"I was expecting you, Quirrel. Do come in." he murmured, and stood aside to let me pass through.  
Severus Snape and I were like ebony and ivory. Snape was five years older than me, but our families were close friends, so I grew up seeing him at alot of functions our parents hosted. We couldn't have been more different. Severus was tall, elegant, and even handsome in his own way. He slipped right into society unnoticed and was almost more of an observer rather than a part of it. I, on the other hand, made my best effort to join in, and often made a fool of myself in doing so. But somehow, inexplicably, there was almost a brotherly relationship between us. After Arthur died, Severus came around more often. We didn't even say anything, he was just simply being there for us. You would wonder why such a man became a Death Eater. I'm not too sure myself, though I think it's something to do with his friendship group at Hogwarts and perhaps just maybe, Lily Evans, who was James Potter's girlfriend and later his wife. He was bitter, I'll say that for him. At least he came out of his experience with Voldemort alive...  
"I saw you at the sorting feast....how intriguing....making your return now." he said, sinking into a chair near the fireplace in the room.  
"Lord, Snape...what has happened to you since my death? You look like you could freeze hell at the snap of a finger." I observed.  
"What do you think?" he spat. "You stupid, insolent fool...letting Voldemort take you over as easily as that....letting him possess you! And what for? For your death."  
"If your friends hadn't picked on me so much...I wouldn't have turned out the way I have!"  
"You let them pick on you, you idiot! Always letting people walk over you...it sickens me, particularly since your brother's death. Do you think that's what he would've wanted to see? His little brother being bossed around and picked on?"  
"Oh come, Severus....you weren't guilty of it yourself? My final year was hell because of you!"  
"Wilton..." Severus sighed. "Wilton you just can't....I had to grind it into you, what you were doing...it was a repeat of your school years, only 10 times worse. I didn't want that to happen, because I care about you. You have no idea how devastated I was at your death.....I felt I'd let everyone down, especially your family....because I couldn't save you."  
He picked up a shot glass on the table beside him and downed the contents. "I couldn't save Lily either..." he murmured, and he shut his eyes tightly, as if trying to keep his composure.  
"I-I-I'm sorry, Severus....I didn't mean to let you, or anyone else down....Gods, I tried so hard to fight him....I wanted to overthrow him...but in the end my spirit just wasn't strong enough."  
Severus stood up, rubbing his face with his hands as if to clear his mind, then said. "There was two reasons I invited you here Wilton. One was to clear the air between us. The other was....well, following your death, I kept a small part of your legacy with me."  
He disappeared into the room next door, then came out again. My jaw dropped at what I saw.  
It was Judas, my pet iguana. I'd kept him as a pet throughout my teaching years, after picking him up in the jungles of South America on a study expedition....  
"Oh, Severus...I don't know what to say." I said, and felt a tear come to my eye.  
"I've looked after him since your death. Dumbledore told me he would not trust Judas to anyone else." Severus said, as I ran a hand over Judas' scales and smiled as the iguana looked at me.  
"Severus...thankyou."  
I knew then it was time to leave.  
"Please visit me again, Wilton....I know you'll want to talk...and I expect that Judas will want to be seeing his true master."  
"Yes Severus....thankyou."  
From then on, I visited Severus and Judas at least twice a week. I knew now that I could earn his forgiveness, and that really was what I wanted the most. 


	6. Omnia Vincit Amor- Part I

A/N: I was in a bit of a silly romantic mood today...this chapter concerns the Halloween ball and the love interest for Wilton in this story...the lovely Professor Sinistra! The chapter's in two parts, and the second will most likely concern the Halloween ball. This is sorta funny actually, in a sad way. Snape goes through an awkward situation in this...I'm quite proud of how I wrote it. Thankyou for the reviews and advice, as always, oh, and I promise a roll of honour in my final chapter of the story (whenever I choose to finish it). BTW, the title's latin (I've been learning it lately) for 'Love Conquers All', I think.   
  
Chapter 6- Omnia Vincit Amor Part 1  
  
Well into the second month of school, Wilton had established himself into a routine which revolved around talking to the ghosts (principally the Grey Lady), seeing Snape and Judas, and tutoring his Ravenclaws on all things to do with the prevention of Dark arts. He was enjoying it immensely. But there were two dark spots.  
Firstly, Harry had not come to talk to him yet. Wilton didn't know whether it was out of fear or laziness, but Hermione had come up to see him in the Astronomy tower frequently, sometimes accompanied by Ron and her cat. Secondly, a more personal matter.   
Every night Wilton watched Celestina teaching her various Astronomy classes. She was so into her subject...it was what he loved about her...  
Wilton and Celestina were at school together. Both shy young Ravenclaw first years when they met, you could say that the beginning of their friendship was virtually non-existant. They were so shy that they said almost nothing until the first day of classes. But over the seven years that they were friends, Celestina grew increasingly extroverted, and truth be told, it did sort of rub off on Wilton a little bit. They studied at the library together, took the same subjects (Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts and Advanced Astronomy), went to the Yule Ball as dates, and set up a unique business system in which they exchanged chocolate frog cards for homework help for their fellow Ravenclaws. They were known as Celly and Willy.  
As newly graduated wizards, they set off for Thaddeus October's Wizarding University (Carpe Lumen Campus, London) together, studying Astronomy and Defence Against the Dark Arts respectively. Girlfriends and Boyfriends came and went, and days and nights passed by in a mixture of large textbooks and lectures, pleasant evenings at the Leaky Cauldron followed by less than pleasant mornings, strolls down Diagon Alley, frequent visits back to the Hogwarts library, and rushed studying for apparition licenses (Attempts by Celestina: 4, Attempts by Wilton: 3 and a half). They would've been the happiest years of his life, had it not been for his feelings towards Celestina.  
Wilton's crush on Celestina had pretty much developed when they were in their third and fourth years, when outings to Hogsmeade and school balls became fashionable. Celestina did get a fair bit of attention from other boys from the school, but she just wasn't interested. Though there was very innocent flirting and teasing, nothing came out of it, except Wilton's silent declarations of love in his sleep and out of her sight.  
Wilton now felt extreme pain and regret for not having said anything. After graduating from University with honours, he put in an application to teach DADA at Hogwarts (which he thought nothing would come out of), and left Celestina on a year-long trip around the world to gain some hands-on experience in his chosen field of work.  
When he returned from the trip, he arrived to find the teaching job waiting for him, and the surprise that Celestina too, had gotten her teaching job. 'The Return Celly and Willy' was how she liked to put it.  
From then on, it was smooth sailing....until the final year of Wilton's life of course. He suspected Celestina knew something was afoot, but he made his best efforts to continue as he had before. He didn't know how she reacted when he died...he did catch a glimpse of her at the funeral, but couldn't make out how she looked. He felt so terrible then....  
Now, he had pined away all these years for her, and there she was, still smiling and teaching her students the rudiments of star-gazing. No-one knew of his liking for Celestina, but now, he felt obliged to share how he felt about her with one other person.  
  
"Wilton......why me of all people? You know I'm not very...er, well equipped to hear these sort of things. Perhaps you would consider going to a woman on this sort of thing."  
Wilton chuckled at the thought of talking to Professor McGonagall on his feelings for Celestina.  
"Severus, please. I don't think I could manage telling a woman this...."  
Severus looked at Wilton, somewhat shocked and bewildered. Then, after a beat, he nodded.  
"Very well, Wilton. I'll listen. Just let me get a drink first." he said, getting up and moving to a cabinet in the corner of his room and taking a decanter of brandy and a glass from it. He poured a glass and settled back into his chair.  
"I'm listening, Wilton."  
"Well, it began when I first came to Hogwarts..."  
An hour later, the brandy decanter was half empty, and Severus was staring at Wilton with an intrigued expression.  
"I cannot believe this.....do you know how much of a fool you are?"  
"Er, why?" Wilton asked innocently. He couldn't imagine there being anything wrong about these feelings.  
"Wilton...I hate to be the one to tell you this but.....Celestina's engaged. She's getting married in the Easter holidays next year."  
The news hit Wilton like a ton of bricks. Celestina, his mortal beloved...was no longer his. He blinked back tears (anger? sadness? happiness? He didn't know.)  
"S-S-S-Severus.....who's she marrying?"  
"Do you remember old Julius Andrews?"  
Julius Andrews....of course! Julius was a third year Ravenclaw when they arrived. Later on, he became a prefect and inevitably, Head Boy too, as well as being a chaser on the Ravenclaw quidditch team. Graduated with top NEWTS and the adoration of every female in the school. In other words, every wizard's nightmare.  
"Julius Andrews? Engaged to him?"  
"They met up in London about two years ago....he's a Doctor in St. Mungo's now....it sort of went from there, I believe. They've been engaged for about six months, I think."  
"Oh Gods, Severus......" he said and placed his head in his hands. "Why.....oh Severus I love her....I want her."  
"We cannot always have what we want,Wilton. And when we cannot have what we want, we suffer the loss." the older wizard replied, and Wilton thought he saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes that suggested he knew what he was talking about. "I think you should at least see Celestina again.....I imagine she misses your friendship terribly....she visits your gravestone frequently...you know that?"  
Wilton snivelled and then broke out in tears. Severus watched with pity as pearly tears drobbed on the the floor and sunk throught it.  
"Please......oh gods, don't cry Wilton."  
Wilton continued to sob into his hands, and Severus was reminded of when he had to scare him into denying Voldemort.  
"Wilton, stop this at once! You're not a child anymore, you're a consenting adult, remember? Talk to her, Wilton. And rekindle that friendship that you've had with her. Lord knows she needs it with all that's been going on lately."  
  
Wilton sighed. It had to be done....how he would, he didn't know. Having said enough, he said goodbye to Snape and moved off to the Ravenclaw commonroom. 


	7. Wilton and the Boy Who Lived

A/N: I think I might just be breaking some rules on how ghosts are portrayed in HP books here......with the dress robes and all, but it's a plot device, and I really need it. Quirrel has a little chat with Harry in this chapter too...finally. I've just played the HPPS computer game......good stuff, but it took me about a hundred tries to win the battle with Voldemort (looking very silly in Quirrel's robes). I'm seeing the movie this Friday....finally! Very much looking forward to seeing all my faves like Snape, Dumbledore and of course Quirrel (played by one of my favourite actors, the wonderful Mr Ian Hart! *applauds*). Oh, and if you're enjoying this fic (which I figure a few people must be), there are other fics out there on the p-p-poor, s-s-stuttering p-p-p-professor. Among them are Severa's 'Too Many Questions' (check out her other stories too, they're good!), Corneliusfudge's 'Bottled' (he does good fics on Voldie, and there's a few on Quirrel too) and Melanie C's 'Temptation' (Snape/Quirrel slash.....interesting, no?). Also, while I'm in the middle of my Quirrel newsreport, www.youngabctales.com is having a Q & A session with Ian Hart. If you want to ask him anything about his role in the movie, go to the website and there should be an e-mail address there. That said, on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 7- Wilton and the Boy Who Lived  
  
I sank into a chair in the Ravenclaw commonroom. I felt drained after the conversation with Severus. Celestina's engaged? I can't even comprehend it...I always thought of her as mine, in a way.   
While I was lost in my thoughts, the Grey Lady glided through the commonroom and over to me. She sat opposite me and regarded me for a moment before speaking.  
"Wilton....you seem troubled."  
"Just thinking, Persephone."  
"Thinking about what?"  
"Just about things....."  
She was staring at me strangely....as if trying to solve some sort of puzzle. Then her face lit up with some sort of realization. She leaned forward.  
"Wilton, pardon my asking......but why do you haunt the Astronomy tower?"  
"..Well, it's where I'm my happiest. I have the most beautiful views of the Universe there...."  
"A certain Professor would have nothing to do with it?"  
While I stuttered and tried to reply, she smiled and leaned back again.  
"I remember you two in school quite well......the very best of friends......but one could not mistake the way you looked at her, Wilton." she said with a small laugh. Then she grew serious. "You do know she's-"  
"Yes.....I had the unceremonious honour of finding out from Severus Snape."  
"And do you still-"  
"Yes....more than anything...."  
"I'm so sorry, Wilton...."  
"It was my mistake....I should've said something sooner."  
She stared me wistfully for a moment, then changed the subject.  
"You know the Halloween Ball will be in a few days, don't you?"  
"Yes." I replied, remembering the balls of my Hogwarts years in varying degrees of fondness.   
"It's a special one this year.....I'm so thrilled! Dumbledore's having a masquerade theme, you know."  
"Masquerade? People coming in masks?"  
"And costumes!" she added, sounding excited at the mere thought of it. Her excitement was infectious, I will admit.  
"Do we get to go?" I asked.  
"Of course! Wilton, we're as much a part of the school as the students." she said, looking scandalized by the idea of not going.  
"So......er, what are you going as?"  
"I will be wearing my dress robes with the full skirt and the bodice decorated with pearls and the mask that goes with my dress." she said proudly.  
Seeing my puzzled expression, she added. "I went to so many Masquerade Balls when I was young.....it was so romantic.." she sighed.  
"What will you be wearing, Wilton?" she asked, fixing me with a coy expression and a raised eyebrow.  
I looked down at my long brown teaching robes and tie, now pearly, transpearent white. They were the clothes I died in.  
"Er...." was all I could manage, and Persephone covered her mouth in a vain attempt to stop her giggles from coming out. Then she stood up and extended her hand to me.  
"Wilton.....get up." she said in a more serious voice, and when I didn't rise out of my shock, she pulled my hand (she was really quite strong for a woman of her stature) and got me out of the seat I sat in. Then, still holding onto my hand, pulled me out of the commonroom and down the winding corridors.  
"W-W-Where are we going?" I managed to splutter.  
"We, Wilton, are going to get you some nice dress robes and a mask for the Halloween ball." she said sternly, as we glided up a staircase and into a room that I recognized as where I had first met the ghosts.   
Except now, the room was full of ghostly racks of robes, and changing screens. I couldn't hide my astnonishment at such a sight.  
Persephone's expression softened at my obvious surprise.  
"Wilton....I know Celestina is engaged, but the least you can do is get her to notice you again."   
Then, she whispered in my ear. "Was there an attraction, do you think?"  
"Good Lord!" I said aloud. Persephone looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.  
"It is a simple question, Wilton." she gave a small laugh, and smirked at me. "You English...when will you learn to be open about such notions of love?"  
I took heed of this and finally embarrassedly muttered "Well.....er..w-w-we did flirt sometimes, I s'pose."  
"So, the attraction is there. As small and as much as it flickers, there is a flame." she said, sounding vindicated by what I said.  
"Not much I can do about it though, is there?"   
"No, there isn't." she said, and her eyes were downcast for a moment. "but we can at least make her remember what she saw in you."  
She then glided over to a rack of the ghostly robes, and pulled out some with a high collar and rather simple decoration and held them against me. She then looked me up and down with the nature of a wizard inspecting his wife before a party. Then she pulled out several more robes, and sent me off to one of the changing screens. I came out each turn and showed her. The final ones I showed her, still with a high collar but with two layers to them, were the ones she liked the most.  
Then, a mask. There was a ghostly case of masks nearby, and it didn't take long to pick one out that would match the robes. She also insisted on giving me a brimmed, pointy hat to go with it, despite my protests that I didn't really like wearing hats (and with good reason now). But nontheless, I was pleased with my final appearence. Persephone was more enthusiastic.  
"You are Wilton, without a doubt, one of the dashing looking ghosts I've seen since my first glimpse of Nick."  
If I had colour, I probably would've been blushing. The other ghost in the room, a tall, skinny one with ghostly pins in her mouth and a tape measure around her shoulders didn't help by giving me the most come-hither of glances before turning away.  
As you can imagine, I was ready to clear out of the room immediately. But while we glided back up to the commonroom, and Persephone chattered on about the ball, and I listened, a gasp from a student reached my ears. Spinning around to see who it was, I found myself staring into the emerald green eyes of Harry Potter. He stood back.  
"No....it can't be..."  
He immediately drew his wand, and pointed it at me. At this movement, Persephone swiftly crossed over to Harry, and stood between us.  
"Mr Potter, I think you'll find that trying to kill a ghost is a hopeless exercise. Particularly this ghost, who has been waiting patiently to talk to you, and as of yet has heard nothing of it." she said delicately, following Harry's look of confused shock to face me.  
"Say Something!" she mouthed.  
"H-H-Hello, Harry."  
His expression seemed to soften a bit. "What have you got to say for yourself, Professor?" he asked, crossing his arms, but keeping his wand firmly in hand.  
"Harry......please, I must talk to you."  
"I'm listening."  
I looked pointedly at Persephone, who promptly glided off to the commonroom. I moved closer to the boy. He didn't move, but his eyes clearly showed a mixture of fear, but resolve to look it in the face too.  
"Harry, I think we should sit down somewhere. I really do need to explain my actions to you....have Mr Weasley and Miss Granger tell you about their meeting?"  
"Yes, Professor...." he replied, and the tension between us seemed to go down. I took this opportunity to beckon him into the nearest classroom. He perched himself on a desk and I stood in front of him.  
"Professor, d'you know what happened earlier this year?"  
"Yes, Harry. I have followed the progress in the wizarding world...I'm not his servant anymore, Harry."  
"Professor....what's happened to you?"  
I stifled a laugh. "Besides becoming a ghost? Do you want to hear about what happened, Harry? I think you deserve to know what happened."  
"If you say so, Professor."  
  
*cue flashback*  
Wilton cringed when he landed in the mud. Pulling one muddy boot out of the slosh, he got off his broom.. Then, he collapsed it and placed it in his satchel.Wand firmly in hand, he wandered off into the forest.  
He had to admit, the weather was atrocious, and cursed under his breath that he hadn't decided to come in Summer instead of Winter. Despite the bad weather, the forests of Albania were beautiful, in their own dark sort of way. Wonderful, towering fir trees cut out most of the light (not that there was much to begin with, it being grey and rainy), and Wilton found himself resorting to using 'Lumos' quite a bit.  
He was there to find a group of Vampires that lived in the forest. In his experiences with dark creatures, Vampires were among the few he hadn't encountered. Not intentionally of course. He was hoping to write a text for his students in the next year, and interaction with them seemed like the best way to get the best result.  
He was beginning to regret this thought though, later. The forest got thicker and denser as he made his way through it, and time ticked by. The meeting with the vampires had gone well, he'd admit that, and he looked forward to coming back the next day and getting more information for his book.  
He had hoped to get back by the evening, but as the evening drew nearer, he found himself in the forest, still making his way through. He blasted bushes away as he made his way out of the forest to the village he was staying in...but one little misstep over a tree root caused him to trip, and he found himself on the ground. He moved to get up, but a small 'hiss!' got his attention. He looked in front of him, and there was a large king cobra. To his astonishment it seemed to be saying. "a wizard!" He scrambled to his feet, but the cobra was quicker, and lunged forward and bit him on the arm. Wilton felt an unbearable pain, accompanied by dizziness, and everything went black.  
"Enervate."  
Wilton's eyes slowed opened, and he blinked as he grew accustomed to his surroundings. He found himself in a cave, lying against a rock. He immediately felt a pang of pain, and he looked down at his arm, and saw it was swollen, yet bandaged up. His broom and satchel were beside him.  
"You have awoken..." a strangely high-pitched voice spoke.  
Wilton looked around, but there was no one in the cave but him.  
"Foolish wizard...." the voice murmured, and laughed softly.  
"W-W-Who are you?"  
"That will be answered later....but I'd like to know who you are?"  
"My name's Quirrel.....W-W-W-Wilton Quirrel."  
"Ah," the voice floated over his head lazily. "and tell me, Quirrel, what are you doing here in the Albanian forests?"  
"W-W-W-Well, I-I'm researching vampires for a text I'm w-w-writing...."  
"So you're a writer are you? How fascinating....."  
"Well, n-no...I'm a t-teacher at a school..."  
"Well, well, well....that is fascinating, isn't it? What do you teach there, Quirrel?"  
"D-Defense A-A-A-A-Against the Dark Arts."  
"Oh! What an excellent profession you have there...do you enjoy it?"  
Wilton smiled weakly. "Yes, I d-do."  
"Well that's important....where do you teach? Durmstrang?"  
"N-No! I-I-I teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry in England."  
"Hogwarts? Interesting." the voice said, and suddenly it seemed to be closer to him. Wilton felt a cold sweat break out on his forehead.  
"Please, tell me, who are you?" he said, growing even more scared by the moment. Then, nervously, he added. "What are you?"  
"I am the disembodiment of what was once a great Wizard....I now exist only in voice...people remember my name with fear. Those loyal to me tried to forget me, and I was left alone, in my own exile."  
Wilton suddenly felt frightened....this wasn't who he thought it was?  
"And now, I look for a way of regaining my former glory.....so that I may have power over the wizarding world once again."  
Wilton nearly screamed. He got to his feet, picked his things up and attempted to get out, but suddenly he was hit by the most excruciating pain and the sensation of something sucking it's way into him.  
"You are not the most powerful of wizards, but you'll do.....for now." the voice said, and it appeared to be in him.  
Wilton stumbled out of the cave, but the voice continued to speak and it followed him closely.  
"I will say this once, Quirrel. You will follow my orders. Failure or resistance will result in severe punishment. And if you're wise, you'll keep up the facade of normality or it too will result in punishment. Are we clear on this, Quirrel?"  
Wilton closed his eyes and tried to blink back the tears of fear that had encompassed him.  
"Y-Y-Yes, M-Master."  
  
*end of flashback*  
"That's how it happened....then I came back to Hogwarts, and then you came in." I finished. He looked at me now sympathetically.  
"I do hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me.....you're a good wizard, and Voldemort will not stand a chance against you if you remain strong and keep your values and wits about you."  
Harry was silent for a moment of two, and seemed to be unsure of what to say or do. Then, almost tentatively, he spoke to me.  
"Many people have said many things to me lately, Professor....but you are the first one that's said that I should remember to forgive..."  
"I know it must be hard to forgive sometimes..." I murmured, thinking of Sirius Black. I quietely wondered whether Harry knew how the murderer was connected to him.  
"Yes...but after hearing your side of the story, I see no reason in you not earning my forgiveness."  
I smiled at the boy. The look he gave me back was a wistful one, and he didn't quite smile, but gave the impression of feeling better than before. He looked at the watch on his wrist.  
"Oh, dinner time...y'know Professor, if you want to talk to me or Ron or Hermione or anything, we should be up in Gryffindor tower or something." he said, looking slightly embarrassed.  
"Thankyou, Harry, I'll remember that...." I said absently, watching as he stood up and straightened his robes. I felt pity for the boy, he has the world on his shoulders and what will surely be an agonizing year ahead of him.  
"Good evening, Professor." he said, looking over his shoulder at me as he left through the classroom.  
"Good evening, Harry." I said in return.  
Reflecting on the little meeting, I'm glad it happened this way...perhaps relief is what I feel at the moment...I've made my peace with the boy who lived.  
  
A/N: The flashback part seems a bit iffy. I'm assuming that Voldie possessed Quirrel in Albania, and when they came back to England, Voldie took another form, considering what I've read in HPPS. The next chapter should be up sometime on the coming weekend, after I've seen the movie. Don't forget to review! 


	8. Omnia Vincit Amor- Part II

A/N: I saw the movie yesterday. Two words: Bloody Brilliant!!!! Oh yes, there were some things that were wrong (Sorting students at random? What's up with that?) and some things that they left out completely (Peeves? Yoo-Hoo, where are you?), but I was very impressed overall. How much am I loving Alan Rickman at the moment? Well, Oliver Wood may have the accent, the looks and that really sporty sense of humour, but Snape just wins it with those robes (very dashing), that voice (Good Luck, Potter....) and the way he just stalked around the school like that *sigh*...this has only affirmed my adoration of the Potions master. And of course, since he's the hero of my story, I'm going to mention Quirrel. Ian Hart is incredible. He's everything I pictured Quirrel as being: quiet, yet clearly hiding something. I loved the way he sort of 'posed' with his fingers laced together. The voice (particularly in the end, when he lost the stutter), was excellent. He was very cute too *grins stupidly*, for an evil guy. Now, I think I can go on with the story with having a good picture of Quirrel in my mind (and several in my computer ;-)).  
  
Okay, having seen the film, and the rather horrifying final battle, I'm choosing to stick with the book's account with the blistering, as that's what I've already mentioned. I think I'll portray Quirrel with hair too (I always pictured it as short and light brown, Ian's natural hair colour, I think), as I've never really thought of him as bald, really. Did anyone notice that Ian Hart did have hair under his turban? I did, so that's how I'm showing him. I'm probably breaking a few more rules on ghosts here, but no matter. Sorry to all nit-pickers, but it's in the name of the plot.  
  
Chapter 8- Omnia Vincit Amor Part 2  
  
It was the early afternoon of Halloween when Wilton decided to go for a walk. It was an admirable time. The trees had turned varying shades of gold and red, and the sun attempted in vain to peek through the dour, grey clouds that floated periodically across it.  
It was now more than two months into the school term. He was feeling a remarkable sense of relief. His Ravenclaws seemed to accept him quite well, and he'd made his peace with Harry Potter. And now, as he glided down the stony path around the school, he felt the old feelings of adolescence creep into him again. He was full of nervous anticipation for the night that would come.   
"'ello, 'ello, 'ello...what've we here?"  
Wilton snapped out of his reverie. Standing in front of him, was Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of keys at the school. Wilton remembered Hagrid with great fondness. He'd lost count of the number of times that both he and Celestina had met him down near the Forbidden Forest to have secret meetings with the Centaurs for Astronomy lessons. It had been their little secret, and to his knowledge, none of the other teachers had ever found out about it. The only other person who had known about it was Snape, and he hadn't found out until after their respective graduations.  
"Afternoon, Hagrid." he said in return, stopping in front of the larger man, who also stopped. He hadn't changed at all. He still had that wild mane of hair and that wonderfully bushy beard. And at the moment, he had a large crossbow under his arm and his boarhound Fang at his side.  
"Well, well, well...it's ol' Willy!" he said, grinning widely. "Alrigh' there?"  
Wilton grinned too, upon hearing Hagrid's old catchphrase. "Yes, where are you off to?"  
"Off to me hut to do a spot of cookin'....d'you want to come..." he stopped short. "D'you want to come in for a chat or somethin'?"  
He wasn't doing anything much that afternoon, so he nodded and followed Hagrid down the path to his hut.  
They came in, and Hagrid busied himself by putting some wood on the fire while Wilton sat down in one of the oversized chairs.  
"So Will, lookin' forward to the Halloween ball tonight?" Hagrid finally asked, sitting down opposite him, cup of tea in hand.  
"Yes, it's been so long since I've been to one..."  
"I remember back in yer school days...you 'n Celly, inseparable you two were." he chuckled.  
Wilton smiled at the rather pleasant memory. Hagrid sank back into his chair and sculled the tea, much to Wilton's consternation  
"Yeh know, Snape was down here this morning havin' a bit of chat with me." Hagrid said thoughtfully. "an' he was talkin' 'bout yeh and Celly...and it reminded me."  
He put down his teacup, got up wearily, and grabbed his moleskin coat from the back of the door. He began rifling through the coat's many pockets, then, finally finding what he was looking for, put the coat on. He opened the door and said:  
"Come with me Will, I've got somethin' ter show yeh."  
Wilton followed Hagrid down through the grounds, trying to keep up with the gamekeeper, who being taller and bigger, had bigger strides than he did.  
As they travelled through the school, Wilton couldn't help but have a feeling of familiarity wash over him. The route that Hagrid was taking seemed very familiar, for some reason. Finally, after weaving their way down a zig-zagging corridor, Hagrid stopped before one of the green tinged lamps in the corridor, looked down at the stoney floor, then stamped his foot on a stone embedded in the floor. The lamp tilted forward, Hagrid gave the lamp a mighty pull, and a small part of the wall opened, like a door. Wilton suddenly realized what this secret room was, as Hagrid pointed his umbrella at the chandelier, and it lit up.  
"Merlin's Beard Hagrid, this is-"  
"That's right!" he replied, smiling. "Yer old storeroom. You 'n Celly used ter keep yer stuff here fer yer classes."  
Wilton nodded mutely, looking around. Hagrid seemed to sense that Wilton wanted to be alone.  
"I'll leave yeh to it then," he said. "see yeh at the feast!"  
Wilton looked around. The room was quite small, but just as he remembered it. It was even dustier than Professor Flitwick's classroom, and had he not been a ghost, he'd be sneezing. There were old textbooks from their school years, jars of potions they'd brewed (Severus had occasionally used the room too), broken telescopes, the skeletons of Dark creatures preserved in glass.   
To his surprise though, Wilton discovered a few new objects in the room. They were his belongings from his classroom. Someone must've hid them in here after he died. He ran his fingers over the titles, murmuring them as he saw them.  
"'A History of the Dark Arts in Europe'...........'Witches, Hags and Banshees'.......'Three Curses, Three Decades: The Uprising of the Dark Lord." Wilton shuddered at the final one. He left the books and looked around some more....his giant Dragon skeleton was in one corner.....there was his rope of lucky bat wings, a jar with a vampire's fangs in it....then something caught his eye. He turned around and saw himself facing a mirror. No, it couldn't be.....the Mirror of Erised? What in the world was it doing here? Did Dumbledore know about this room too?  
Wilton dared to come closer to the mirror, despite his fears of what he might see. Previously it was him presenting the Philosopher's stone to Voldemort, but he barely remembered that. Towards the end of his life, Voldemort just took overtook him more and more until he no longer could think for himself.  
But Wilton ignored his reservations and moved right up to the mirror. He stared into it's depths, and found himself staring into a different image of himself. He was flesh and blood...alive again! Oh, how much he did want this! And he was smiling...looking into the eyes of the witch standing next to him. They smiled at Wilton, then, he found his image leaning towards the witch and kissing her, wrapping his arms around her. The witch was all too familiar....the brown eyes....the dark blonde hair....it was her....Celestina...and she in his arms, kissing him, touching him...wanting him.  
Wilton shut his eyes tightly and tried to ignore the tears leaking out of them.  
"IT'S NOT BLOODY FAIR!" he sobbed to nobody in particular. It was painful...it was like no other pain he'd ever experienced.  
"Shhh..." a voice came from behind him. He turned around and saw Severus standing there.  
"S-S-S-Severus?" Wilton queried, his voice half drowned by his sobs.  
"I came down here looking for some old potions.....what do you see, Wilton?" Snape asked, seeing the other Wizard's expression.  
"I see Celestina and I....I'm holding her, she's kissing me....she's touching me." he choked, eyes rivetted to what only he could see.  
Severus shook his head with obvious pity. "Wilton, looking into this mirror will not do much more for your love for Celestina....this mirror will not confirm or deny the truth. You should know that!"  
"Severus...."  
"Wilton, she still cares about you....she loved you....she loves you now...but she's moved on. That's the truth, Wilton."  
"Are you saying this to make me feel better, Severus?"  
"I'm not lying, Wilton. Truth be told, I think she's loved you since your school years." he said seriously."Wilton, she knows that you feel the same."  
Wilton's face dropped. "She knows? Severus...she knows? How?"  
Severus looked at him with a slightly guilty expression. "I told her after you left after that conversation we'd had." he replied quietely. "I felt she deserved to know....and what I told you before is what she told me. Omnia Vincit Veritas....the Truth will always conquer all, Wilton."  
Wilton was on the verge of panic....what to do? He would definitely see her that night.  
"Does she know I'm a ghost?"  
"Yes, you know she saw you the night of the sorting feast. She wants to talk to you, I think...she has no idea that you've haunted the Astronomy tower or anything.."  
"Well I suppose I don't have a choice then, do I?" Wilton replied, feeling a tinge of anger that Snape had been the one to tell her.  
"It's not something that should've been kept quiet for so long," Severus said, examining some jars, then finally picking one out. "she could've known ages ago. The time is now. Tell her tonight Wilton, so she at least knows going into that marriage with Julius, she's marrying the wrong man!"  
Wilton was a little surprised at Snape's feelings of resentment towards Julius, and that he felt that it should've been Wilton marrying her.  
"I didn't know you felt that way." said Wilton softly.  
"Well don't let it get out that I have strong feelings on such things," he replied gruffly, moving towards the doorway. "if it gets out the students will have a field day, and that aura that I have built around myself these past fifteen or so years will be destroyed. See you at the feast, Wilton." he finished with a smirk, and left, leaving Wilton torn between amusement and respect for his friend.  
  
Hours later, Wilton found himself staring in front of another mirror....with the Persephone standing behind him, adjusting his hat.  
Eyeing his dismal expression she said "Wilton, smile. You never know when someone will fall in love with you."  
It did little to make him feel better, but he obeyed as a ghostly photographer snapped shots of the ghosts, all in varying degrees of finery for the Halloween ball. Wilton was nearly half-blinded by the time he stumbled into the Great Hall, in a crowd of fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years in dress robes, accompanied by teachers and other ghosts.  
He surveyed the hall with Entrace Hall with interest. It was still raining outside, but the clouds were now bluish black, and the occasional flash of lightning was present. The lightning frightened swarms bats from their corners in the ceilings, and in some cases, the students too. Carved pumpkins, floated above the house tables and the tables themselves were piled with all sorts of wonderful treats, that Wilton quietely wished he could eat.  
Heavy hearted, Wilton sat down among the other students in his house. He found himself between Terry Boot and a sixth year with curly hair whom he recognized as June Clearwater, younger sister of Penelope, another Ravenclaw.  
"Hello, Professor!" she said brightly, giving him a toothy grin. "You look very handsome tonight."  
Wilton was rather taken aback by the thought of any student finding him 'handsome', but smiled and thanked her for the compliment.  
His eyes nervously looked over the teachers table. McGonagall wearing...oh god, those horrid red tartan robes that she'd owned since he was a student.....Dumbledore looking very cheerful in orange robes with silver embroidery.....Severus wearing the green and black robes that he loved wearing for important occasions.....Sprout wearing black robes covered with roses.....Flitwick in blue robes.....Celestina! He wanted to look away, but he was captivated. She'd done something with her hair...put a wave in it or something...and was wearing robes of pale greyish pink. In a split second she turned and looked him straight in the eyes. The expression on her face was one he couldn't decipher...but he was sorely tempted to go and talk to her. Then he realized he was wearing his mask. Did she know it was him she was staring at?  
After everyone was finished eating, Dumbledore waved his wand and sent the tables off into the corners of the hall. Dumbledore motioned for the students and teachers to be quiet. Professor Binns stood up  
"Students, fellow teachers, as you know, this year Professor Dumbledore and I discovered an extremely old piece of music written by Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw, accompanied by a dance routine developed by Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. Now I trust you've been practicing the dance with your respective house heads,"  
Wilton tried in vain to keep back a laugh. Oh, the number of times he and the Grey Lady had sat and watched the Ravenclaws trying to learn the steps with nothing except broken toes, sore feet and lots of bickering. He would've hated to see what it was like in the other houses.  
Binns continued. "so tonight, I am pleased to introduce the first performing of the 'Founders Waltz'. Albus, if you would."  
Professor Dumbledore nodded, and waved his wand. "Students, teachers, ghosts, take your partners for the waltz please."  
The students and teachers reluctantly got up and took partners, and spread out in a large school. Wilton found himself coupling up with Persephone. A striking, fast waltz began from nowhere, and immediately the students and teachers began to move in time with the music with their partners. Wilton, who despite having had lessons when he was younger from his parents, was never a very apt mover, in his opinion. But as a ghost now, he found it easy to sweep through the steps of the waltz. Each turn, he found himself facing a new partner. In his case, he found himself facing Professor Sprout, followed by a Cho, a very shy fourth year Hufflepuff, a few Gryffindors, Mandy Brocklehurst and of course Persephone herself. On the final turn, Wilton spun away Severa Rimmer (Slytherin Seventh Year, who did seem to show a little interest in him, smiling invitingly, but looked far too interested in Severus to pursue it) and found himself once again staring into the eyes of Celestina.  
There was a tense silence as he spun her around. Then, after what seemed an eternity, she spoke.  
"You dance well..." she murmured, as he twirled her. "pity you couldn't do better when you were younger, Will Quirrel."  
The music chose that moment to stop. Everyone stopped dancing and clapped. Celestina reached up to the ghostly face and pulled the mask off.  
"Will..." she murmured, and stared into his eyes.  
"...we need to talk, Celly." he finished.  
"Yes." she nodded mutely. "Come up to my quarters?"  
"Yes," he replied, feeling awkward.  
************************************************  
A few hours later....  
She sat opposite me, smiling, laughing, all but avoiding what I wanted to talk to her about. We did quite a bit of reminiscing, and I will admit I did find myself laughing along at some points.  
"No, no,Celly. I'm serious. I'd like to know, no matter how he might have been. What was your first impression of Sev?"   
"All righty, then, if you insist." She paused for effect. "I thought he was a smart-arse, stuck-up, and rude. Not that I don't love him dearly, mind you."   
I grinned. "Well, what do you know! That was my first impression of him, too!" and laughed. I felt bad for joining in on this 'bitching' session on Severus, but we were getting along fine.  
She smiled. "But I found Dumbledore and the other teachers positively delightful, which is why I decided to teach here. I wouldn't have been working for him if it had been up to Sev, anyway."   
"And I'm so glad for it." Probably shouldn't have said it. Just like I probably shouldn't have said what I said next. "And what about me, Celly? You thought Sev was stuck-up, you thought Dumbledore was delightful.... What about me?"   
She looked at me with clear sincerity. "I thought you were sweet, Wilton, when we first met on the Hogwarts Express."  
"But I didn't even say anything to you..."  
"It wasn't the words that mattered, Will. It was the things you did. Sharing your food with me because I forgot my money....exchanging the Chocolate frog cards. That's what I find so wonderful about you. You had concern."  
"I would like to think everything I've done for you is sweet, Celly."  
"I figured..." she leaned back into her chair and regarded me carefully. "What did you think of me when we first met? How do you see me now, Willy?"  
How did I tell her that she had grace, charm, wit, beauty and humour in her without giving away my feelings completely?  
"I find you enchanting, Celly."  
She blushed. "Thankyou, Will."  
I mused for a moment. "Why didn't you ever call me by my full first name?"  
She looked at me curiously, but there was unhappiness in her eyes too. "It just seemed something reserved for your family, I guess...your 'inner circle', I s'pose...you know, your brothers, your parents, Sev.....those sort of people. I wasn't really a part of you- I mean, your 'inner circle', really. I was your friend, know what I'm saying?"  
"Celly, you can't possibly think that you're not a part of-" I stopped, not wanting to give anything more away.  
"No...of course not. I know I mean alot to you and Sev, but that 'inner circle' is still there....I mean, your parents, and Sev's parents for that matter, they only invited certain people to their dinner parties. If I ever turned up at one of Sev's parent's parties, it would've been as a waitress...."  
I looked at her sharply, then, on impulse leaned forward and held her by the shoulders. "No, you're more than that, Celly. You're...every-"  
"There's that too, Will.....there's always going to be some sort of boundary between us."  
"Isn't Julius enough of a boundary?....please, just call me Wilton..."  
"It doesn't sound hard," she murmured, then smiled brightly at me. "Wilton, there you go. I don't mind saying your full name, actually."  
"I like it when you say my name that way...we're friends, aren't we? We should be comfortable with things like this."  
"I've been thinking more of you lately." she said nervously, tensing up again.  
"You're my best friend, you know. If comfort is a measure of the... strength of a friendship. Then you're my best friend." she stated thoughtfully. It was like our friendship was renewed.  
She smiled back at me, glowing. "Well, Wilton, you're mine, as well."  
There was an odd silence, then, nervous again, she said quietely.  
"How long have you loved me, Wilton?"  
I looked at her, shocked, she just looked at me, waiting for the answer.  
"My whole life, Celestina. I've loved you my whole life and the life after it."   
She sighed, and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Me too."  
"I know...." I replied, feeling terrible. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I've only just realized. Why didn't you say anything?"  
"So much too late. We both knew it was too late. Which I suppose was why we could say it at all." I observed, putting one arm around her shoulders.  
"If I said it now, would you hear it?" she asked, slightly teary-eyed.  
"I think I would.....not that I deserve you or anything..."  
"Gods, why now, Celly? Why do you feel this way now?"  
"Who says I didn't back then?" she replied stoutly. "I just didn't realize it."  
"Why?"  
"Because it didn't feel right....How could I possibly believe you'd feel that way about someone like me? I'm nothing special, you know. Strangely, to you, I guess I am.... But even that... is it real or circumstance? Everyone thinks they love what they can't have. The forbidden fruit, you know."   
"I can't possibly explain what I feel for you, Celly."  
I couldn't believe I was having this conversation.  
"It's always better to look back on something like this knowing that you never acted on it...leaving it a mystery. You know, when Sev told me, I that was what I was scared of. Because it doesn't matter how you think of me. It's when we're faced with the reality that everything's always ruined." She stopped for a moment. "Why do you love me, Wilton? Tell me."   
I sighed. "I love your eyes. So beautiful... they bore into my soul. I love the way you look at me. I love the way you smile. You light up the world with a single grin.You're very natural. I love that. You've got not pretenses. You need none. I love the way you laugh. Like a bird twittering in the morning. Your voice is running water, a trickling stream, and your laughs are the laughter of the brook as it goes over the rocks." I paused, leading up the conclusion. "You're exquisitely beautiful, but your soul's beautiful, too, Celestina. You.......y-you, just love,Celly." It seemed an appropriate ending.   
She was crying, though trying to hide it. I felt even more terrible now. I wish this had never happened....she was going to be married soon! And here I was, confessing my feelings that I'd tried so hard to hide.  
"Thankyou," she whispered. "no-one's ever said anything like that to me before..."  
She sighed and leaned further into my shoulder. "You love me like I've never before dreamed of being loved. For that. And for your smiles. I always know the world is as it should be when you shoot me one of those charming grins of yours." She smiled up at me. "Your wisdom. Your knowledge. Your mind. Your confidence and your insecurities. Your dependence when you so want to be independent. Your kindness. So... wonderful. The way you make me feel." She sighed. "I'm not much with words, you know that."   
"You're perfect." I blurted out. She needed to know. "I've been thinking... that this whole conversation is utterly surreal. So I suppose it's impossible to ruin anything when everything is still... the illusion. We can only become closer." I put my arms around her and held her close to me. "We could...." I paused. I didn't want to alter the carefully constructed balance at hand, and I feared I might.  
"We could have this one night, Celestina. One, beautiful, perfect night to remember..."  
She stared into my eyes, as my fingers grazed the collar of her robes. "One perfect night..."  
She stood up slowly, took my hand, and pulled me towards her four-poster bed. Extraordinary...my Celestina.  
Afterwards, she said 'I love you' for the first time.  
By the morning, I had to leave, as I had to be.  
But it was a night of perfection. The most magnificent night I'd ever had.  
  
A/N: Sure to have broken a few rules of the canon with that one......ah well. Thankyou for the reviews...it's wonderful getting them. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up....in a week or so, probably. Do keep reviewing though! Oh, and if you want to know what I was thinking of with that 'Founders Waltz', it was Khatchaturian's Masquerade waltz....look it up on a classical music site...there should be something about it...it's a very beautiful piece. 


	9. Winter Tears

A/N: This is up earlier than I expected. Ok.....that last chapter was a bit strange wasn't it? Don't expect any hokey-pokey like that again....I had a hard time trying to pull that off. Now, we're into November, Wilton's coming along fine (for a ghost, that is)...you'll see what he's up to in the chapter...I give a rather quick update for what's happening in the Wizarding world in accordance to what I've heard in rumours about the fifth book. This is a sorta short chapter, mostly cause I'm writing it to give an idea of the aftermath of Halloween night. A bit of Snape angst, and lots of arguing on relationships. Anways enjoy, and don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 9- Winter Tears  
  
Midway into November, the newly resurrected Lord Voldemort began to make his presence felt. The Dark Mark made it's presence felt throughout Europe, through the sporadic attacks made by Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself. There were few deaths, surprisingly, but many muggleborns and half-bloods found themselves recovering in hospitals from a rigorous round of torturing.  
In England, the wizarding world was in uproar. The Ministry of Magic refused to believe it was happening, so the Internation Confederation of Wizards stepped in and sacked Cornelius Fudge from his position. Dumbledore resurrected the Order of the Phoenix, an Order summoned to fight Dark Wizards, established during Grindelwald's reign. With the Christmas holidays looming, nobody was particularly willing to leave the safety of Hogwarts, with the possible exception of the Slytherins, who considered themselves immune.  
  
The students of Hogwarts reacted in different ways to these events in the wizarding world. The Gryffindors of course rallied around Harry Potter and true to my word, I did go and visit him in Gryffindor tower. We would sit and talk about what he'd been through, and he'd ask for help on spells and hexes.  
Slytherins kept their silence (a few of them having Death Eaters for parents), with the exception of Draco Malfoy, loudest and proudest Slytherin I'd ever met. He strutted down the corridors and through the halls of Hogwarts talking loudly about how Voldemort was going to have absolute power, one way or another. I knew Snape was feeling the pressure. The other teachers that taught Malfoy complained of the disturbances, and Severus did have to field their complaints. This was in addition to his duties as Potions Master, Potions teacher, Head of Slytherin, member of the Order of the Phoenix and to spy on Voldemort. It got too much for him and one particular Potions lesson, he cracked and deducted 75 points from Slytherin after a snide remark Malfoy made in class, much to everyone's shock. It did shut Malfoy up for a while.  
The Hufflepuffs, to my knowledge, continued to mourn the death of Cedric Diggory. A few decided to blame Cedric's death on Harry, but most of them were grateful to him for doing the right thing and bringing Cedric back with him after the incident.  
The Ravenclaw students turned to studying harder than ever, and I found an astonishing number of them coming to see me at night in the commonroom, asking questions on DADA that didn't necessarily pertain to what they were learning. Orla Quirke began sitting next to me every night in the commonroom, just so she could hear what the other students were asking.  
"Is there much of a point to this?" I asked, as she scribbled down notes on how to banish Banshees, which is really sixth year work.  
She blushed at my question. "Well Professor, I'm planning to join the Aurors when I leave Hogwarts."  
I wondered whether this was brought on by the recent events, or it was just something she wanted to do, but it certainly was ambitious for a second year to have such a profession in mind.  
"That is rather ambitous of you, Miss Quirke," I replied, as the sixth year thanked me and went back to her own studying.  
"Well...." she began, but was interrupted by Professor Flitwick bounding into the commonroom and up to me.  
"Wilton, Severus wants a word with you in his quarters."  
I nodded and stood up. "I will talk to you later, Miss Quirke."  
"Yes, Professor." she replied, looking a bit disappointed.  
  
I glided up to Severus' quarters in silence. When I arrived there, I went straight through. He was waiting there, sitting in front of his fireplace. He looked contemplative.  
"You know Wilton, when I spend the night with a woman (I quietely wondered when that last happened), I would hope that she'd stay the rest of the night with me, whatever form she might take, whether I do or not."  
How did he know? I told no one about that night that Celestina and I shared....it was to be our secret.  
"Celestina....told you?"  
"No...Professor Figg was on her early morning run and she noticed you coming out from Celestina's quarters at about 4:30 this morning. She was suspicious, she told me. I saw Celly that morning, asked her how she enjoyed her night and she said it was perfect. I saw you leave with her....so I assumed. " he muttered.  
"You shouldn't assume such things, Severus...it'll only get you into trouble." I said quietely  
"Yes Wilton, but I'm serious. Why aren't you with her? Is she going to call off her engagement?"  
I shook my head. "No, she won't. Now, I have Ravenclaws that need help, so if you don't mind,"  
He grabbed my arm. "I don't understand, Wilton. Why?"  
"This is about love, Severus. You've been in love before, I'm sure of it. Or am I mistaken?"  
Severus looked hurt. I stood up to leave, but then I heard a knock.  
"Yes?" Severus called.  
"It's me, Sev. Celly!"  
"Hide me!" I hissed. I hadn't really spoken to her since that night, and I wasn't prepared to now.  
"Into my bed. Behind the curtains" he murmured.  
I disappeared behind the curtains of his bed, just as he opened the door and let Celestina in.  
"Hi, Sev."  
"Hello, Celly."  
"I'm sorry coming in like this, I needed to talk to you....have you talked to Wilton since Halloween?"  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"  
"Did he say anything to you about what happened on Halloween night"  
"No, he remained true to his word. Complete gentleman about it. He was here before....I asked him, but he didn't say anything about it. He's treating it like it was something valuable, too special to share with anyone.....yes, Celly, I know you. It wasn't hard to deduce, just seeing the two of you around each other afterwards, (A/N: This might sound off-topic, but if anyone saw the flashback scene in 'The Mummy Returns', between Imhotep and Anck Su-Namun where he walks past her, that's what I thought of when I wrote that line.) I knew something happened. Also, Arabella Figg told me she saw Wilton leave.  
I resisted the urge to look through the curtains at her, and continued to listen.  
"Oh," she said, looking rather muted.  
"Why aren't you two together, Celly? Why are you here alone, when you could easily have him here at your side."  
I couldn't help but see the irony in the statement.  
"God, don't you see, Sev? I haven't got a choice! I can't be with Will! Yes, I love him, and he loves me too, and we had one, beautiful night together. But there will be no more. That's how it's supposed to happen."  
I felt miserable when I heard her say that. With the afterglow of the night still fixed in my countenance, I was brought back to reality with those few words.  
"So what are you saying?" Severus asked, and I thought I heard anger in his voice."Your basing this on this engagement of yours?"  
"No, Sev. I'm saying that it wouldn't be right for us to be together. I belong with someone like Julius and I always will be." she sighed. "What Will and I had....it was a beautiful irregularity, but to continue it would've ruined it."  
"I see. You think what you had was so perfect that you wouldn't risk going further? You're giving up to avoid pain in the long run? Celestina, every human relationship will always have heartache, but that doesn't mean it's not a beautiful thing. By making this decision, you're leaving him to a lonely afterlife and yourself to bloody Julius! Why make Wilton unhappy just because it goes against what your perspective is on your relationship? Love will very rarely be as we think it should. That's the way it is." He said, his voice oddly emotional.   
"No, Sev. We've done the right thing. I'm sorry if you think I'm wrong."  
I heard a chair scrape and the sound of the door opening.  
"Celly....bloody hell Celly! Wait! You're making the biggest mistake of your life. I've admired you because you always had the sort of relationship with Wilton that I could never have with a woman. It's special, and it means alot to you! But if you want the truth, I think I understand alot more than you ever will. I know how to appreciate what I have. You-You throw your chances away and hurt everyone in your path!"  
"If you know how to appreciate and take advantage of what you have, than why the bloody hell aren't you with Lily?" she yelled back and I heard the door slam.  
I slipped out of the curtains. Severus was standing, facing the fire.  
"Severus?"  
He turned to me.  
"H-H-How are you?" I choked out.  
He shook his head violently, and leaned heavily upon the mantlepiece of the fireplace.  
"I just...I don't know, Wilton. The school year isn't halfway over, and I'm already facing some of the most painful things I've ever experienced..."  
I thought I saw tears in his eyes.  
"Severus....you do know how to love...what you tried to do for Celly just then, it was out of love for her." I replied, feeling a bit shaky myself.  
"Will you be alright?" I added, as an afterthought.  
"Yes." he sighed, and sunk into his chair, looking far from alright.  
We didn't ever bring that subject up again for a while. But it's there, as part of our friendship.  
  
A/N: There we go! Next chapter should be up anytime soon. In the next week, at maximum. 


	10. December (Gloria in Excelsis Deo...)

A/N: December, it's the Christmas Holidays.....and guess who's over visiting Celestina in the holidays? It's Julius, the fiancee. What will Wilton think? Since it's late December now, Celly and him are on speaking terms now....however quiet and awkward it might be. Celly apologised to Severus for what she said, but she's not conceding that she and Wilton should be together. Oh, in case you didn't know, 'Gloria in Excelsis Deo' is 'Glory to the God in the Highest' in Latin, and Vivaldi composed a wonderful piece of music for it which I'm mentioning here.   
  
Chapter 10- December (Gloria in Excelsis Deo...)  
  
Wilton watched as Professor Flitwick's wand blossomed with golden baubles. Wilton knew too well it was Flitwick's favourite time of the year....nearly all the decorating in the castle was left up to him, but he did it with a spirit and gusto that Wilton wished he himself had about the Season of Joy.  
Unfortunately he didn't feel much to be joyful about. That particular afternoon, the final afternoon of classes, he found himself sitting at the empty Slytherin House table with Severus and Judas, while Severus went over his class notes for Potions. Wilton saw Flitwick look at the two of them, smiled, and pointed his wand into the air. It emitted a loud 'BANG!' and a thousand red and green fairies sprouted from the tip and circled the enchanted ceiling. He waved his wand and music came from nowhere....  
"Gloria in Excelsis Deo." Severus muttered, as he heard an unseen choir singing. Wilton nodded in agreement, as another loud bang erupted from Flitwick's wand.  
Severus jumped, his face wearing an expression of mingled shock and quiet amusement.  
"Ahh!" he yelped, as Flitwick giggled like a little boy who played a prank on his school teacher.  
"Filius!" Severus admonished him.  
"What happened?" Wilton asked, still looking at Flitwick and the giant christmas tree.  
"Wilton," Severus said, and looked down.  
Wilton looked down at Judas and let out a cry of.....well, he wasn't sure too sure how to react to it.   
Judas had turned a violent shade of red.  
"Oh d-d-d-dear.....Professor!" Wilton yelled, standing up.  
Flitwick was trying hard not to laugh and was risking himself falling off the tall ladder he was standing on.  
"Such childish little pranks." Severus muttered, and waved his wand at the Iguana, turning back to his familiar pale green colour. Wilton brought Judas over to his side of the table, and threw Flitwick a dirty look.  
"So, you will be here for Christmas?" Wilton asked Severus.  
"Yes," he murmured, scribbling notes into a large book of parchment. "I think Dumbledore will need all the support he can get....I don't think in my years of teaching here, there have been so many students staying in the castle."  
"I don't know about that...your Slytherins seemed unperturbed by all these happenings, I expect the majority are going home for Christmas, right?"  
"Well...I suppose many of them are.....hmph, they think they're immune to all this.....the Aurors will catch up with their Mummies and Daddies, I assure you.." he growled. His was quiet, then, regarding Wilton carefully for a moment....Wilton could see he was thinking back awhile. The events of Halloween and November had weighed heavily on their minds, and it never fully left Wilton's sub-concious thoughts.  
"Wilton-"  
"Severus, I've told you! It's a private matter, and I don't want to talk about it."  
"I wasn't going to ask....gods, I'm just saying if you do want to talk about it...I'm here for you."  
Wilton was quiet for a moment, and then...  
"She seemed so sure, Severus. It was going to be a romantic ending....you know, like in those muggle movies where the hero will give up his true love but always remember..."  
"What do you mean? I'm not too well-acquainted with this..."  
"She invited me up to her room. We got talking about the old days at Hogwarts. She said she really didn't feel she was at our social level....I guess being a half-blood who's friends with purebloods sort of got to her a bit. Of course I let her know that we both felt quite the opposite. Then, I asked why she never called me by my full name. She said she thought it was it was something reserved for my 'inner circle'.....basically my family and you. And she said there had to be some sort of way of keeping us apart.....our feelings apart."  
Severus raised his eyebrows as Wilton kept talking.  
"I'm guessing my feelings mainly, but she didn't say that....then she asked how long I had loved her for. I was shocked, but in retrospect, I s'pose it wasn't entirely unexpected."  
"Well...." Severus muttered, and shut his Slytherin mark book with a 'snap!'  
"It's quite alright, Severus. If she'd never found out, that night would've never happened. The perfect night."  
There was a pause, as Wilton cleared his throat nervously. "I-I told her how I felt. How long I had loved her, how I thought she loved me too....and as our conversation flowed, along the way Celly said if we let our feelings go, so to speak, it would ruin the perfection of what we had. If the relationship was to be this way, she thought it would be a terrible mistake. So we both decided that we would have one night....and then the next day, it would be back to normal, as we were."  
Wilton smiled softly at the memory...."Afterwards, Severus...she told me she loved me for the first time...no pretences, no lead-ups....she just said it. It was there. It is here now. Of course, it wasn't to last, so I left in the early morning."  
Severus was staring at me, muted astonishment evident in his features.  
"And you let this happen?" he said, his voice unusually hollow.  
Wilton laced his fingers together. "It's what she wanted, Severus. And if that's all she can give, I will never ask more of her. It was wonderful. She was glowing.....that night, I loved her then more than I had at any other time."  
"And now?"  
He nodded, slowly. "Nothing has changed."  
Severus shook his head in disbelief. "The love that the two of you share....it's wonderful. Wilton, you're so committed to her..." and with that the conversation ended abruptly.  
"Afternoon, Professors!"  
A student (having just finished her final class for the term, Wilton assumed).....came up to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Severus. Wilton recognised her as Severa, the Slytherin girl he had danced with on Halloween night.   
"Good Afternoon, Professor Quirrel......Professor Snape."  
"Good afternoon, Miss Rimmer." Severus greeted her, giving her the most twisted of smiles. "Will you be staying these holidays?"  
"Of course Professor! I was just wondering if you'd have my results for my assignment on the resolving solution?"  
"Hmmm..."   
He picked up the large green-and-silver-bound book titled 'Slytherin Potions Marks' that was on the table and held it so that Severa would not see the marks. He flipped through a number of pages to the one marked 'Seventh Years', ran his finger down a list of names. He then picked up his wand, tapped her name on the page, and then, with a wave of the wand, a smoky green 90% floated into the air and quickly dissapated. While he did this, Severa permitted Wilton a large smile and a 'And how are you, Professor?' and a good few moments of watching Severus closely. Wilton almost smiled himself....her happiness was infectious. Well, he thought to himself, I guess she has good reason to be happy. When her result came from his wand, she gave a slight jolt and smiled again.  
"Your assignment, Miss Rimmer, was excellent.....it is unfortunate that I had to deduct marks for the particularly messy writing and the lovesick scribbled conversations between you and Miss Lister on my marital status at the back of the parchment in that invisible ink." he said, as Severa went a rather amusing shade of pink and Wilton tried to pass a laugh off as a cough. "That said, I do hope you have a Merry Christmas."  
"Thankyou Professor..." she mumbled, and joined the crowd of Slytherins that were among the students starting to make their way through the Great Hall and to their two weeks or so of free time.  
  
Despite the less-than-joyful events occuring in the wizarding world, the students were reasonably relaxed and many made a point of celebrating Christmas with great enthusiasm.  
Wilton glided into the commonroom on Christmas morning feeling more cheerful than usual. There, he found nearly the whole contingent of Ravenclaw students sitting around the commonroom. The Ravenclaw teachers Professor Binns, Flitwick, Professor Albert Beatus, the Ancient Runes Professor and Persephone sat near the tree, also clutching their presents and talking animatedly. Persephone rose from her seat when Wilton arrived.  
"Merry Christmas, Wilton!" she said and thrusted forward a ghostly present.  
Wilton took it and unwrapped it delicately. It was a framed photo.....taken on Halloween night. Him, Severus, Celestina...all in their dress robes. It being a wizard picture, the figures were moving. Severus sneered at the camera and crossed his arms (Wilton remembered that Severus was never really a photo person), Celestina smiled glowingly...but Wilton found his image staring at Celestina, somewhat wistful. Then, he realized, where was Celestina?  
"Where's Celly?" he asked, looking around.  
"I saw her up at the Astronomy tower, Wilton." Flitwick replied. "Told me she was just looking for some parchments."  
Wilton left the commonroom and glided up the tower. There, standing out on the snow-covered balcony of the was Celestina, wearing robes of deep green. She turned to Wilton. Her eyes were teary and she was holding a rather old book. Wilton read the title: Anna Karenina. He recognised the book as a muggle novel he had read in his University years in London. It had belonged to Celestina, and was one of her favourite books.  
"How did I know you would come up here?" she asked.  
"I remember that book.......I never understood your preoccuptation with it."  
"I liked to think I was a bit like Anna, you know..." she said...closing her eyes for a second or two. "She had wit, grace, beauty, and truth. Following by her heart, rather than her head."  
"Yes, and looked what happened to her...Celestina, perhaps we should-"  
"You shouldn't, Will..."  
"I need to say this, Celly, hear me out." he said, struggling to put the words together in his mind.  
He cleared his throat. "Celly, you make me happy, you know that. So happy. Halloween night....it was joyous for me...it was alot of things. You just alight something in me....I'm comfortable around you. I'm saying this....because I think we should give it a chance, if you would permit me."  
Her face was thoughtful, but she looked sadder than ever.  
"I just thought you should know that."  
She nodded, as I turned to leave. "You know, to be like Anna in following your heart would not be bad, Celly. Anna's life was in her hands, she made her own destiny. Her passion didn't kill Anna, and yours won't either, Celly, if you choose to follow it. To be like Anna to that extent...it would be a beautiful thing. After all...she had wit, grace, beauty and truth."   
With that, he walked away.  
  
Wilton decided against going back to the Ravenclaw commonroom, and instead adjourned to the Slytherin one, which was mostly empty. Severus was not there, so Wilton glided through to his quarters.  
"Merry Christmas, Wilton." said Severus, who was sitting in one of his ebony and green tapestry chairs, delicately picking apart the wrappings on his presents, which surprisingly, there were quite a few of.  
Wilton couldn't help but think of Ebenezer Scrooge from another muggle novel 'A Christmas Carol'  
"Merry Christmas Severus.....for someone who doesn't really have much of a family left..."  
"I get a remarkable number of gifts? I'm surprised as you are....it seems lately a number of female Slyths have started giving me things.." he said, gesturing to to his desk, which was covered with Christmas cards, and about a hundred small potion and herb racks. Wilton examined them, then looked at one of the cards, which began to sing 'Deck the Halls'.  
"Merry Christmas Professor, and best wishes from me to you....Pansy Parkinson?"   
Severus looked about ready to laugh when a knock on the door came. Severus got up, and opened it.  
"Celestina...."  
"Merry Christmas, Severus. Julius has just arrived..."  
"Well...this is a surprise....Julius, how do you do? Come in, I'll get you some brandy, shall I? Wilton's here too..."  
Celestina came in, all smiles. "Hi Will.....of course you remember Julius, do you not?"  
Wilton looked up into Julius' eyes and immediately remembered the former Head Boy.   
Doctor Julius Andrews was 36 years years old, as Wilton knew, a well-established Doctor at St. Mungo's. He had not changed much from his school days. He was still quite short (he was shorter than Celly, Wilton noticed with a degree of amusement), with the same short blonde hair which had a terrible tendency to fall all over his face in the manner of a muggle rockstar, the brown eyes which melted the hearts of nearly every seventh year girl in the graduating class of '76 and the handsome face which pretty much had the same effects on girls as the eyes did.  
"Will..." he said, and he looked pale. "Celly did tell me....but I guess it's sort of weird."  
Wilton extended his hand and they shook. Julius withdrew his hand almost immediately.  
"No offense of course Will....but you're very cold."  
"That's what you get when you shake hands with a ghost. Gods, a Doctor and he can't figure that much out." Severus muttered angrily out of Julius' earshot.  
Wilton smiled. "Well you get that...with death 'n all." he said, trying to brush it off. Celestina looked like she felt like magicking up a hole and crawling into it. Instead, she stood there, still smiling (however strained it was), Julius' arm firmly around her waist.  
They sat down, the Brandy flowed, and talk wended it's way through a variety of topics which came to the wedding. Since her parents were dead, it was Severus who was giving her away (whatever reservations he had were forced to the back of his mind), some old Ravenclaw girlfriends were acting as bridesmaids, and pretty much most of the staff and a small contingent of students were going to be there. Wilton of course, committed himself to going, no matter how horrible he would feel, and since it was going to be held in the school chapel, he couldn't exactly turn it down.  
Eventually, lunchtime came and Celestina and Julius decided to go down. Severus elected not to and Wilton stayed with him. Not much was said, though Severus brooded over Julius.  
"Prick," he muttered. Wilton was astonished. Severus saw this.  
"You didn't know Julius like I did!" he snarled. "Julius bloody Andrews.....Julius was like James Potter....only worse. He didn't keep one girlfriend, he had a hundred....come to think of it, it was like a mixture of Sirius Black and James Potter.....Julius was smart, good looking, a favourite of the teachers and he had was like....a harem of women....the way young Malfoy has a group of Slytherin girls following him at all times. It was apalling. Goddamn, Celly deserves better, Wilton."  
Wilton said nothing at this pronouncement, but quietely wondered about Julius, who had been an exemplary student...was he as flawed as Severus thought?  
  
A/N: On that note, the chapter finishes. I know it's been cut off rather abruptly, but I'm uploading the next chapter practically right after I upload this one. 


	11. Eternity

Disclaimer: I haven't put one these in for ages, but just to remind you, Quirrel, Sinistra, Snape and pretty much everyone else mentioned belongs to JK Rowling. The characters Severa Rimmer and Iphigenia Lister (however briefly they're mentioned) belong to the author Severa and the characters Julius Andrews and Carissa Ollivander belong to me.  
A/N: You're lucky....I uploaded two chapters! This is different from the others, Wilton doesn't feature in this...it's Severus and Celly, and it's pretty short. I promise I'll bring Wilton back the next chapter! This...is sorta like another interlude....anyway, I hope you like it and Chapter 12 will not be far off, I assure you. Don't forget to review, either!  
  
Chapter 11- Eternity (The Loved One...)  
  
In January, Celly asked me to come with her to Hogsmeade, to pick up her wedding rings. I agreed to, however reluctantly and we set off into the village by carriage.  
We wandered in silence down the road, until I came across a rather small, inconspicuous shop. The sign said 'Ollivanders' in gold calligraphy.  
"Mr Ollivander owns a jewellery shop and makes jewellery?" I said, rather surprised. "I thought he only made wands."  
"Sev, you idiot!" she said playfully and chuckled. "That's not Mr Ollivander's shop.....that's his daughter Carissa's (A/N: Carissa means 'artful' or 'skilled woman') shop. She makes jewellery."  
"I didn't know he had a daughter." I muttered as Celly pulled me into the shop. I looked around. It was dimly lit, with deep red furnishings and golden lights that illuminated large cases of beautiful jewels, all used in different ways, such as rings, necklaces, bracelets and earrings. Seated at one of the cabinets was a woman in robes of dark purple, which Wilton estimated to be in her mid to late 40's. She had a cloud of ash blonde hair, threaded with silver, and pale, silvery eyes. She was undoubtedly her father's daughter. She had a pair of pince-nez on her nose, and was shaping a piece of gold with her wand into a circular shape. She looked up and smiled at us.  
"Ah, Miss Sinistra." she said in a voice which reminded me of a crackling fire. "I've been expecting you. You're here to pick your engagement rings up?"  
"Yes." she said, smiling. "and this is my-"  
"Wait. This must be Julius, your fiancee, right?"  
She was speechless for a second, and I chose the moment to throw my arm around her shoulders, put my hand forward and say. "How do you do, Ms. Ollivander? Julius Andrews, that's right!"  
Celly glanced up at me for a moment and gave me a small smile as I shook hands with the jeweller.  
"I'll just get your rings, shall I?" she said, and disappeared through a door into what seemed to be a storeroom. I fished a piece of parchment from my robe pocket.  
"I should say this now, Celly, in case I forget.....I want you to know that you're a friend to me...ah, hell.. family and you know it. You're like a little sister to me Celly, complete with fights, insults and all. I love you Celly. Never forget that. And always remember you're a part of our family."  
She was grinning by the end.Part of me suspects that she might leave Hogwarts after she gets married.....the other part of me sincerely hopes not.  
My thoughts vanished when someone else entered the shop.   
She was a student, I could see that, and she did seem familiar. Dark, shining brown hair and a cheerful persona. I realized who it was.  
Iphigenia Lister, one of my Slytherin seventh years. She was an enthusiastic student who loved her classes and pretty much everything else about life at Hogwarts. She obviously recognised me too, as she smiled widely and said. "Good Day, Professor Snape, Professor Sinistra. Sev told me you'd be going out today."  
Celly opened her mouth to say something but I intervened. "She means Severa Rimmer," I murmured. An 'oh,' of understanding shaped her mouth and she nodded as Iphigenia yelled to Ms. Ollivander that she was there for whatever she was picking up.  
"So what are you here for, Miss Lister?" Celly asked.  
"A pair of earrings. They're for Sev's birthday..." she grinned wickedly. "I'm going to enchant them to sing 'Happy Birthday' when she wears them."  
Celly and I exchanged glances and I was prompted to remember a similar incident when Lily and I were fifth years and she enchanted the suits of armor in the corridor to do the same.  
"A prank worthy of a Slytherin." I said, and Celly nodded in approval.  
At that moment, Ms.Ollivander came out again, holding two black velvet boxes and one green one.  
"There are your earrings, Miss Lister." said Ms.Ollivander, proffering the box to Iphigenia. "Misty emeralds set in pewter."  
"Thankyou, Ms.Ollivander. Here's the money." she replied, and handed a small bag of money to the witch.  
"Nice doing business, Miss Lister, do come again." she said, as the Slytherin left the shop with a wave over her shoulder for Celly and I.  
"Now, you two. Here are your rings." she said, giving a box to us both. I opened my box.  
"White gold with a coil of platinum. The eternity ring." Ms.Ollivander stated and smiled at both of us. The ring, I will admit was truly beautiful and I quietely wondered if I would ever find myself in this situation again.  
"This was a beautiful choice," Ms.Ollivander continued. "It's so lovely when I see two people (she glanced from me to Celly at this point) who love each other so much that they want to commit not only their whole lives, but their souls forever to each other. I hope your wedding goes well, Miss Sinistra. And it was a pleasure, Mr Andrews. The best of luck to both of you." she said, and it meant we had to leave.  
We left Hogsmeade after that, and we came back to Hogwarts in silence, my arm still around her shoulders.  
"It is a beautiful thought," I said quietely. "Committing your soul to him. Forever. Completely."  
I felt more pain....I was never going to be mentioned in this way by anyone, as far as I knew. It was a horrible feeling.  
"Forever is a long time, Celestina. Are you sure you're going to the altar with the right Wizard?"  
She looked down at the ground, then broke away from me. "I-I've got to go, Sev."  
"Are you sure about this?" I grasped her shoulders, and she looked at me, her face troubled.  
"Thankyou for trying, Sev, but I think it's too late."  
"Celly, I've loved one woman in my life. She rejected me and married a wizard with the last name 'Potter'. But I never regretted trying. She gave me the most glorious, happy memories of my life and some painful ones, I will admit that. But I'm so happy I've experienced that and found that out. I tried because I loved her, not because it was right. And I've never looked back and ever will on it....yet it still dwells there in my mind."  
Celly looked at me, still unhappy.  
"Thankyou for trying." she said, and walked briskly back up to the castle.  
  
A/N: Another short chapter....I promise the next one will be much longer. It's the confrontation between Severus, Julius, Wilton and some Death Eaters and it should be up soon. If you haven't read my 'Interlude' story, please feel free to do that also! 


	12. Confrontation

A/N: Chapter 12 for your viewing pleasure....there will be violence, Death Eaters and alcohol involved so if you're delicately minded.....   
Quirrel: D-Do I get a say in doing this chapter?  
Me: No! You're the bloody hero of this story! Even if you are delicately minded...  
Quirrel: Oh....  
This chapter is principally a flashback, meaning it's how Wilton is remembering what happened, which in this case, is an evening in the Leaky Cauldron with Julius and Severus. I'm writing as quickly as I'm posting here, so expect a new chapter as soon as I can write it! It's coming towards the end now....the ending of the story I have in mind will leave it open for a sequel...but only if you guys remember to review and tell me you want one!  
The song line that Julius sings in this is from the Wyclef Jean song 'Perfect Gentleman'.....it doesn't have much to do with the story really...I'm just putting this line in cause I thought it would sound funny.  
  
Chapter 12- A confrontation   
  
Wilton waited patiently on the front lawn of Hogwarts, near the lake, as the carriage came trundling up. The door opened, and the tall wizard stepped out. He was in worse condition than Wilton had thought. His face was fairly bruised, and he was limping, heavily leaning on a cane. Wilton was reminded of Mad Eye Moody, the Auror.  
"Severus....you look like hell." Wilton heard himself saying.  
"I'm lucky I got off as I did....when the Dark Lord finds out, he will..." Severus shook his head, and delicately fingered the bruise on his cheek. Wilton cast his mind back to what had happened...  
  
Two days earlier, Leaky Cauldron, 7:30 pm...  
  
Wilton realized he couldn't drink, but it was the polite thing to do. Julius, after all, had invited him and Severus for a night out there. Looking at Severus, Wilton could see he looked very frustrated and grumpy. If Celly hadn't coaxed the two of them into accepting the invitation, Severus would certainly be back at Hogwarts in a pinch of floo powder.  
"TEN GRAND! Let me see you shake it like you've got no bones in your body and you was meant to be a celebrity..."  
With that pronouncement, a half-drunken Julius Andrews danced past them and slipped onto the stool next Severus.  
"Hey Guys, how's it goin'? So glad you could make it!" he said, leaning back onto the bar.  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Severus said with sarcasm, though Julius musn't have heard it.  
"Would you like a drink, Sev?" Julius asked.  
"Yes, I would like a gillywater, thankyou." Severus replied curtly.  
"Sorry Sev, it's only mulled mead tonight, light or dark?"  
Severus sighed angrily. "Dark."  
Julius stumbled off his seat and off to the end of the bar where Tom, the landlord, was serving.  
"Lovely establishment, at night, isn't it?" Severus commented.  
"Please try to be more congenial, Severus." Wilton replied, who didn't really remember his evenings at the Leaky Cauldron from his years in University so thought better not to answer the question at all.  
Julius stumbled up seconds later, holding two tankards, one of which he gave to Severus. Severus muttered something under his breath which would've made Wilton's mother blush.  
"What was that, Sev?" Julius asked, drinking from his tankard.  
"Oh nothing....this mead is an interesting flavour."  
Wilton thought Severus looked like he was about to throw up.  
"Think about it guys....in three months I will be married to the woman of my dreams....and I had just about given up hope on finding someone! Ah, ain't life funny?"  
"Ha, ha." Wilton deadpanned.   
"I think I shall propose I toast." Severus said quickly, and raised his tankard. "To finding the woman of your dreams, letting her know how you feel, and being lucky enough to find out that she feels exactly the same way....even if you have given up all hope." he said, looking at Wilton, who felt rather dejected.  
"Here, here." he murmured, as the two other wizards drank.  
"Yes," said Julius, looking thoughtful. "all I had to do was speak my heart about how I felt....and here I am now....to be married in three months." he finished, looking somewhat uneasy.  
"What's wrong?" Severus asked Julius. "You look pale, Julius."  
He grinned weakly. "I think it might be nerves kicking in a bit..."  
"Second thoughts?" Wilton asked, trying not to sound hopeful.  
"Oh no...of course not. Happens to every guy, I s'pose."  
"Well, if you love Celly completely, and the thought of knowing that you will wake up each morning for the rest of your life and see no other face but hers warms your heart, which I know it does, then you will be fine. " Severus stated.  
"Yes, I will." Julius said, looking very troubled. "Another round of drinks?"  
"No!" Severus said a little too quickly.  
"Hmm, well I could use another." Julius mumbled and wandered off.  
"We'll be right here, waiting!" Wilton called after him. Then, to Severus, he added. "He's having second thoughts?"  
"Don't get your hopes up, Wilton....it might just be nerves, like he said."  
"I suppose so." Wilton replied, as Julius returned with another tankard.  
"Hello Again." he said, back to the drunken tone of voice.  
"Hello, Hello!" Wilton said brightly, smiling.  
At that point, an attractive waitress bustled past, cleaning the bar.  
"Hmm...she's pretty." Julius observed, watching her. "Nothing on Celly of course....though Celly could use more in the chest department...Haha! Kidding..." he said, seeing Severus and Wilton's astonished faces.  
Wilton was ready to strangle him but Severus intervened. "Ok, we get it, Julius."  
"Actually, Celly has racy lin-"  
"Enough, Julius! I understand what you're trying to say here..." Wilton yelled, standing up.   
"You make it sound like a bad thing..." Julius said, throwing his hands up in defence.  
"Sorry...Wilton's had a bad day." Severus lied, throwing Wilton a look that clearly said 'leave it'.  
The banter continued for a few more minutes, then Severus decided to leave, Wilton in tow.   
At that moment though, a trio of wizards in black robes who had been sitting at a table in the corner turned around and headed for the door. Screams and crys of horror arose. The wizards were all wearing Death Eater masks.  
"Mudbloods and muggle lovers to the front!" the tallest wizard shouted.  
Julius, at this point, quite drunk, stumbled up to the wizards.  
"Well fellows, it looks like we will have some fun after all. How about we teach this scum a lesson about what happens when you cross the path of Lord Voldemort." he said, pointing his wand at Julius. "Crucio."  
Julius' screams of pain echoed through the pub, and patrons of the pub cowered under tables and in corners, with muted sobs and cries of terror reaching Wilton's ears.  
Before he could realize what he was walking up to them. The wizard at the front lowered his wand.  
"A ghost." he sneered. "What business do you have with us?"  
"None....but your master might remember me, if you dare to ask him?"  
The Death Eater regarded the ghost carefully. "What do you know of Lord Voldemort?" he asked, in a quiet, dangerous voice.  
"Damned more than you think...you do learn alot after sharing a body with him."  
The leader opened his mouth to reply, but was halted. Another Death Eater was shouting. "Snape!" The leader looked up and Wilton could see his grey eyes through the mask, glancing at Severus with malice.  
"Well...dear me, Severus. Wouldn't think you would associate with mudblood filth like this..." the wizard murmured.  
"Funny that, Lucius....I thought in your dalliances with the Ministry, you had to do that every day. Didn't hear you complaining..."  
A few gasps of shocks erupted from the crowd. Lucius' voice grew cold. "You traitor...were you foolish enough to think that we did not know, Severus? Lord Voldemort has known for a long time of your disloyalty. Mark my words, friend, you shall pay for it."  
He raised his wand again, uttering the same words. Severus fell to the ground, writhing like someone in the throes of a seizure. Wilton ran forward, but a second Death Eater brandished his wand at him and shouted. "Petrificus!"  
At that point, everything went black.  
  
"He's stirring....."  
"Get out of the way!"  
Wilton's eyes opened hazily, and he looked around. He found himself hovering over a hospital bed. He felt groggy and his limbs were stiff. Dumbledore was standing above him.  
"Wh-"  
"What happened, Wilton? You were petrified in the Leaky Cauldron. You've been in this state for the past week or so."  
Wilton shook out his sleepiness and looked around. He was in the infirmary, and as well as Dumbledore being present, so was Madam Pomfrey, watching him carefully. The memories of that night came back to him quickly.  
"Severus? Julius?"  
"Severus was hit quite badly by the cruciatus curse, and he's been badly injured too," said Dumbledore. "he is recovering in St. Mungo's. As is Julius. Severus will be back this afternoon and teaching in no time."  
"What about the Death Eaters?"  
"Ah, Lucius Malfoy, Alexei Crabbe and Bernard Goyle." Dumbledore replied. "It seems Malfoy escaped, but we managed to capture Crabbe and Goyle. They will be tried in a month or two....if it is too much to ask Wilton...we would like you and Severus to be there."  
Wilton botled upright. "Voldemort knows of Severus' spying!"  
"Yes, Severus informed us before he passed out....it will be taken into account....do calm yourself, you will be fine, as will Severus, for now."  
Wilton nodded in reply, then, his mouth dropped in astonishment as he looked to his bedside table. It was crammed with cards. Dumbledore must've noticed, as he smiled at Wilton.  
"You have more admirers than you think, Wilton."  
Wilton picked up a number of the cards, murmuring the greetings.  
"Here's to your speedy recovery....Love and Kisses, Severa Rimmer (Wilton spluttered profusely when he read it)....To your recovery, Wilton, As always, Persephone.....Get well soon, Professor...Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter" Wilton felt a wave of love for everyone who had sent him cards. He could barely believe so many people cared about him....it was a wonderful feeling.  
"If there's any good outcome of this, it's that you're well aware now of how much the school community has come to care about you." Dumbledore said. "You're doing well, Wilton. Now, I believe that Severus should be arriving any moment now, I trust you'll want to see him."  
Wilton smiled, and unsteadily rising from the bed, glided down to meet his friend.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"So, what now?"  
"Well Wilton," said Severus, limping up to the castle stairs. "Dumbledore has mentioned a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix soon...and I trust he told you about attending the trial of Crabbe and Goyle."  
Wilton nodded.  
"Just a thought Wilton, perhaps it would be a good thing for you to come to the meeting of the order.....we could use you. The meeting will be in a month, in Dumbledore's office. Do come."  
He nodded again and silently wondered to himself about the future of the wizarding world. Lord knew Severus couldn't withstand more...   
  
A/N: There we go....the next chapter will be Wilton's meeting with the Order of the Phoenix and the trials in London, as well as more stuff about the upcoming wedding. Will Celly marry Julius? Will Julius chicken out? Will Wilton and Celly come to their senses about each other? All that and more coming up! 


	13. Wilton and the Order of the Phoenix

Disclaimer: Ok, I made a teensy mistake on the disclaimer in the last chapter. Iphigenia Lister belongs to the author of the same name. Heh, apologies to her for that. Winston belongs to me, too.  
A/N: Not much to say...I'll put a plug in for a new fic out there, Threeoranges 'Weakness and Power', a very good Quirrel 'n Snape fic, and I recommend it to you all. Also, if anybody's interested, I've been messing around with Paint Shop Pro and I've made up some art based on the stills from the movie in accordance with my fic. If you want to see them, put your e-mail address in the review and I'll send 'em for you to look at. Chapter 14 will be up as soon as I can write it.   
  
Chapter 13- Wilton and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
It was early March. Spring was coming into full force. I felt it was cruel that the world was at it's most beautiful and enchanting when I was about to lose what should've been mine. Julius began staying at the castle in his free time, in Celestina's room. With her. Of course I was jealous of the thought of the two of them....he was the one touching her, kissing her, making love to her. But, I still had the memories, at least....Julius did not have what Celly and I had.  
  
That week, Severus, Dumbledore, Arabella Figg, Harry, Hagrid and I adjourned off to London for the Order of the Phoenix meeting. It was to be held in the unassuming apartment of Remus Lupin. The whole order could not be present, but Dumbledore told me there were spies from the order posted around Europe, including some contacts he had at the wizarding schools Durmstrang and Beauxbatons and other Ministries of Magic.  
We went by portkey (in this case, a rather funny looking object which Harry told me, was called a 'TV Remote'). Not having much time to comprehend what the exact meaning of that was, we were transported in a whirl of colour and landed in Lupin's apartment. I looked around. It was relatively average looking apartment. A fireplace (most likely used for transport and heating), a kitchen, it seemed alot like the flat I shared with Celly in our University years. Sitting in an armchair, smiling at us, was Remus. He certainly looked a great deal older since I had last seen him (which was when he was a seventh year and I a second year). The light brown hair had grey threaded through it and the blue eyes looked a good deal tired. Nontheless, he looked healthy and at that moment, was helping Harry up, who had fallen when we arrived. Harry looked delighted to see him. I assumed he must've known about the friendship between Remus and his father.  
Remus greeted Dumbledore with a strong handshake and some words of endearment, grinned mischieviously when he saw Arabella, and before he could do anything, found himself in a suffocating hug, courtesy of Hagrid. Severus greeted him rather coldly, and I don't think anyone didn't notice the tension between them. Some years ago, I asked Severus why he hated the marauders. His reply was that they were always picking on him, but I was left with the impression that something to a deeper extent had happened. It would certainly give good reason for Severus' attitude towards Remus.  
  
Then, Remus turned to me. He looked at Dumbledore, questioningly.  
"Remus, this is Wilton Quirrel. He was the DADA teacher from 90-91."  
Remus looked at me shrewdly. Then, he snapped his finger and smiled again. "Second year Ravenclaw, right?"  
"Y-Yes...." I said, surprised at the outburst.  
"A ghost, hmmm? Yes, I remember now...Dumbledore told me about what happened to you."  
I felt a strong surge of guilt. But Remus was still smiling.  
"Don't you worry....it was not your doing."  
The guilt was replaced by relief, and I shook Remus' hand. If he felt the coldness, he certainly didn't show it.  
"Now," said Dumbledore, seating himself in a chair. "down to business. I trust you've been in correspondance with Mundungus and Arthur?"  
"Yes," Remus replied, sitting down again. "Fletcher tells me that there is unease in the Russian and Bulgarian ministries of Magic. A ransom of 1000 Galleons has been offered for the capturing of any Russian or Bulgarian Death Eaters. He also tells me that the Russian Ministry is currently harbouring Igor Karkaroff, who's claimed asylum there."   
I nearly gasped. Igor was a friend of Severus'. When he was a second year and I still a mere seven years old, Severus went on exchange to Durmstrang and on the holidays, brought back another exchange student: a smart, if somewhat snobby Ukranian seventh year by the name of Igor Karkaroff. I recalled him as being tall, with dark hair and cold eyes. Nontheless, he spoke good English, so on the Easter and Christmas holidays, our parents' parties included him, and he made himself very popular among the Slytherins at school, particularly Snape's gang. I later learned he became a Death Eater, and after the Dark Lord's first fall, escaped going to Azkaban and became principal at Durmstrang, replacing Antonin Dolohov, the principal who was also a Death Eater, but did not escape his crimes. As far as I know, Snape broke contact with Karkaroff after he joined the light side.  
"Right," said Dumbledore, producing a parchment and quill out of nowhere and writing down what he was hearing. "now, what has Arthur told you?"  
"Arthur claims all is well in the ministry. The acting head, Emerson Frances...he appears to be doing a decent job. He's acknowledging Voldemort's return, at least. He's also got the Aurors scouring the country. I imagine you have heard of the capture of Alexei Crabbe and Bernard Goyle."  
"Yes, Severus and Wilton were there....we will be attending the trial, along with Harry."  
"Are you so sure that Harry should be allowed-" Remus murmured but was cut off.  
"What makes you think I can't?" Harry asked stoutly.  
Remus raised his eyebrows at Harry. "Fair enough..."  
"He'll have ter face the ugly side of it." Hagrid said to Remus .  
"Yes," agreed Severus. "you can't shield him from the painful reality for the rest of his life."  
A loud growl of protest was heard from the other side of the small living room. Our heads spun to meet a large black dog trotting up to the group. With an audible 'pop!', a man materialized. An animagus. He was tall, with short black hair and the appearence of a man who had not had much to eat. The face was too familiar for comfort.  
I was the only one that reacted with shock.  
I let out a cry. "Sirius Black!"  
I backed away from the older wizard.  
"Wilton," Dumbledore said softly. "Mr. Black will do you no harm, I assure you."  
"B-B-But he...he, he "  
"is guilty of a crime he didn't even commit. In order to attend these meetings, you must know a few things, Wilton."  
Dumbledore proceeded to tell me about Sirius' escape from Azkaban, and his search for Peter Pettigrew, an animagus (and fellow marauder) who framed Black and was Voldemort's second-in-command.  
"Well....forgive me, Mr Black..." I said, now embarrassed by my actions.  
"That's fine....." he stopped, not knowing my name.  
"This is Wilton Quirrel, Sirius. He's a former DADA teacher...remember? Dumbledore told us."  
"Oh, of course....I can see why he said 'former' DADA teacher." Sirius said, putting forward a hand which I shook. "No offense of course."  
"Er, none taken." I replied.   
Severus looked ready to kill him. Vice versa for Sirius too. This awkward silence blanketed the room. The two wizards glared daggers at each other. Remus stepped in immediately.  
"Would anybody like a cup of tea?" he asked.  
Dumbledore and Hagrid did, so Remus made off quickly for the kitchen.  
"What have you got for us, Black?" Arabella asked, breaking the silence.  
"The Aurors claim they're on the trail of Lucius Malfoy.....he's on the run." said Sirius, taking a seat next to Harry. "They can't be sure where he's headed yet, but chances are, he's heading towards Riddle house."  
"There's no way," Severus interrupted. "Riddle House is far too obvious a hideaway. The Dark Lord changes his meeting places everytime the Death Eaters meet....sometimes he moves in the process of the meetings."  
I cast my memory back to my final year of life.....after the Dark Lord possessed me. Of course, he didn't have the chance to meet his Death Eaters back then, but he mentioned what Severus had just said, plus more.  
"Er...if, I may," I said, joining in. "Severus is right. And not just in England either....when I was...p-p-possessed by him, he spoke of Death Eater meetings throughout Europe, and with Death Eaters of different nationalities."  
Severus nodded in agreement, but couldn't hide the look or surprise upon his face. "He is correct, Black. Sometimes, the meetings would be for Death Eaters of only one particular nationality, whether it be German, Russian or French. The Dark Lord does not need language to spread his word."  
"As you would well know," Sirius muttered. It took that little remark for Severus to jump up and draw his wand.  
"Gentlemen, please," Dumbledore said calmly, but wore an expression of seriousness. "remember the promise you made last year. Respect it."  
Severus sat back down and Remus came in with a tea tray, setting it down as Dumbledore and Hagrid took their cups of tea.  
"Where will you be staying while you're here?"  
"The Leaky Cauldron," Arabella replied. "Tom made us a good deal on the rooms, especially since he found out young Harry was stayin'." she grinned and looked in the direction of Harry, who smiled, embarrassed.  
"The power of celebrity." Severus murmured quietely so that no one would hear except me. He had eased slightly on Harry this year, but still felt he was his father's son.  
  
Further plans were made at the meeting. Members of the order agreed to a meeting in Hogwarts next, and scheduled it to be held in May. Those formalities done, Remus and Sirius (in dog form) agreed to accompany us to the Leaky Cauldron, which was a short walk from Remus' apartment.  
"You must know alot of you-know-who," Remus said, walking alongside me.  
I was silent, not knowing what to say. He seemed to sense my discomfort.  
"I'm sorry, Wilton....I know how hard it must be.."  
"It's behind me....I seek my redemption, Remus. I wish to make up for my mistakes."  
"Yes....you will earn it...your insights into the Dark Lord's mind will provide invaluable information for us. You were possessed by him, he took you over, you could hear his thoughts, his mind speaking."  
"I did..."  
"Yes, and you can give us the information we require. Tell you what....I will talk to Dumbledore....perhaps he will induct you into the Order. Lord knows, with Snape unable to spy now, we can use someone like you."  
It was a good thought, being instrumental in the Dark Lord's possible defeat, so I agreed to the idea. We bidded goodbye to Remus and Sirius, and rooms were allocated to us. I spent the night contemplating the months that would come....  
  
The next day, at about nine in the morning, the group of us set off for the Ministry of Magic offices. My father worked in the Department of Magical Beings-Wizarding Relations, which dealt with beings such as Vampires, Goblins, House Elves and Werewolves. Severus even went for a job interview at the ministry for a job in the Department of Mysteries, but came back with remembering nothing at all.  
The Ministry was very much in the style of the other buildings in the particular street, with sandstone walls and clear Greco-Roman influences in its architecture. We knocked on the giant brass door, and were greeted by a small goblin in a blue and gold uniform. Dumbledore came forward.  
"What business are you on?" the goblin asked.  
"We are here for the Death Eater trials. Here is proof of our planned visit." he replied, offering the goblin a piece of parchment.  
"Right this way, Sirs and Madam." he replied, bowing us in and leading us up a rickety staircase.   
We found ourselves in a long black marble hall with doors all the way down it. The goblin led the way as we followed. Having been to the ministry before, I recognised some of the scenes going on. Frazzled looking wizards were rushing around, carrying stacks of parchment with quills in their mouths, others were pushing trolleys filled with wands, cauldrons and all sorts of other magical objects.  
Near the end of the hall, we stopped at a door with a brass plaque reading 'Sino nos animus dominatus'. Being a self-taught latin scholar, I realized it read 'Let Our Honour Rule Us'.  
"The courtroom," the goblin said, bowing again as he opened the door and let us in.  
The courtroom was in sharp contrast to the previous opulance of the hall. It was grey and cold looking, and with benches surrounding the centre of the room, which had two chairs with chains on the arms. Dumbledore took a seat at the bench nearest the chair and we followed. The room already had around 200 witches and wizards there, including some foreign ones and a few reporters and a photographer from the Daily Prophet.  
"How goes it, Albus?" a voice asked from behind us.  
I looked around and found myself staring into the eyes of Mad Eye Moody, a very successfull Auror that I remembered from my younger years.  
Dumbledore smiled, shook Moody's hand the two of them proceeded to converse quietely until a door in the corner of the room opened. A hushed silence fell over the hall, as two men entered the room. The first I did not recognize, but the second, with flaming red hair, I immediatley recognized as Percy Weasley. The other man was shorter, with dark brown hair and tired looking grey eyes.  
Percy stood in the middle of the room, and read from a piece of parchement: "The sentencing of Alexei Crabbe and Bernard Goyle is now in session. Presiding will be Mr Winston Rosenberg."  
At that point, Crabbe and Goyle, both wearing ragged grey robes were led in, flanked by two Aurors, much to my surprise. I wondered for a moment where the infamous Dementors had gone, but all thoughts were forgotten when the trial began. Crabbe and Goyle were seated in the chairs, which chained themselves to them.  
"You have been brought here, before the Magical Council of Law, so that we may pass judgement on your crimes against the wizarding world. Alexei Crabbe, Bernard Goyle, you are guilty of torture and reckless killings of muggleborns and halfbloods. The ghost Mr. Wilton Quirrel, and the wizard Mr Severus Snape were both present at your last torturing (Winston pointed up at Severus and I) and Mr Harry Potter was a witness to the resurrection of your master, He Who Must Not Be Named. Is there anything that you wish to say before this Magical Council before your fate will be decided?"  
Crabbe cleared his throat. "We are two of many, Mr Rosenberg. You cannot completely wipe out all of us, there will always be supporters of our lord. He will have the ultimate victory."  
"And when he does," Goyle continued for Crabbe. "we will be there with him, celebrating. Those who betrayed our lord (he looke up at Severus when he said this) will pay for their foolishness."  
Angry crys from the assembled wizards echoed through the room  
"I now ask the jury to raise their hands if they believe that these crimes deserve a life sentence in Azkaban."  
Slowly, the witches and wizards on the right side of the court raised their hands. The cries from the assembly continued, along with clapping, as Crabbe and Goyle were released from their chairs and escorted away by the Aurors.  
At last, I thought silently. The first two Death Eaters will recieve their rightful punishments.   
Our group was decidedly grim when we returned to Hogwarts. Severus stalked off to his room, clearly in need of some time on his own. Harry looked oddly contemplative, and he too scurried away, to Gryffindor tower, no doubt to share his story with his friends. I went up to the Ravenclaw commonroom, and found the Grey Lady waiting for me there.  
  
A/N: A bit of a cliffhanger here...it's not a big thing that'll happen in the next chapter though...we will get an insight into a character that isn't thought much of (besides the one I'm writing about, of course!). Don't forget to review! 


	14. Vae Victis

A/N: I would like to announce that I have come up with a new genre of angst. Yes, you have seen angstfics for Snape, Quirrel, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione and just about every main character. This chapter, I would like to introduce a new angst: Binns Angst. The History of Magic Professor was an obviously unhappy man in his life, otherwise he wouldn't have become a ghost, right? Exactly. Besides, this guy doesn't nearly have enough stories devoted to him (yet another minor character practically ignored). So I'm going to give him a little time in the spotlight and give you his story. Binns' first name, Aldous, is latin for 'old'. The info I'm going from on Dumbledore is from the Harry Potter Lexicon(http://www.i2k.com/~svderark/lexicon/), the ultimate source for info on Harry Potter. And the chapter title means 'Woe to the Vanquished'. Oh, and for a really good fic on the house ghosts, read 'The Ghosts of Hogwarts' by the Lovechild of McGonagall and Snape (1st Prize for Most Interesting Pen name in my book!). That said, enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 14- Vae Victis  
  
"Hello, Wilton," said Persephone as Wilton entered the commonroom after his trip. "How'd the trials go?"  
"Life sentences, both of them." Wilton replied, the courtroom and the accused still firmly etched in his mind.  
"They got what they deserved." she said softly. "Anyway, I thought you mightn't know this, but Aldous Binns' 25th Deathday party is on in two days. I was wondering if you'd like to come."  
"I've never been to a Deathday party before.....okay."  
"Oh, you'll enjoy it! I can't even remember how many Deathdays I've been to, but they're enjoyable, really."  
  
Two days later....  
Wilton found himself entering the History of Magic classroom and finding a remarkable stench filtering through the room. Most of the Hogwarts ghosts were there, talking, joking, laughing. Persephone was deep in conversation with Nearly Headless Nick, and Wilton got the impression that there was a very close friendship between them.   
Continuing his perusal of the room, he found the source of the faint-inducing smell. It was a table of food. Not normal, edible food.....rotten, mouldy, maggoty food. He wrinkled his nose at the horrible sight, and move away from it as quickly as he could. Then, in a corner of the room, a solitary figure caught his eye. Sitting there, all alone on a chair, was the...er, Deathday boy himself. He looked miserable, bored and lonely. Wilton glided over. Noticing an empty chair beside the Professor, Wilton asked:  
"May I sit here, Professor?"  
The Professor jerked and looked up at him, somewhat surprised. "Oh, of course, William."  
Wilton didn't have the heart to correct him.  
"So, how is the life of a ghost suiting you?" he asked once Wilton had sat down.  
"Well enough, Professor-"  
"Call me Aldous....blast the formalities."  
"er....well enough, Aldous. I'm sorry I didn't leave exile earlier....the whole school has been so accepting of me, despite what I have done."  
"My dear boy," said Binns, leaning back in his chair slightly. "I'm not surprised in the slight they forgave you. Lord, they forgave me...."  
"Forgave you for what?" the words escaped before Wilton could stopped them. He knew he shouldn't be nosy.  
"Curiosity, hmmm? I'm surprised no-one has asked before you. If you really want to know, William..."  
"Yes..."  
"Well, my story is not honourable, I shall say that. It began when I was still alive. I entered Hogwarts near the very end of the 19th century, when the Dark Wizard Grindelwald had established himself as a powerful dark wizard. When I was 17, it was 1900. My father, Victor, was a wizard who lived the life of a muggle. He owned a book shop, you see. In those times, England was establishing a rivalry with Germany that would eventually lead to World War One. German wizards were generally despised in England, and it was unfortunate that my family were full to the brim with German blood, so to speak. I remember arriving in England, and my father casting lingua charms over my mother and I so that our German accents would be replaced by English ones. He also changed our last names from Binnheim to simply 'Binns'. My father was always a nervous wizard, so he took the precautions to appear as English wizards very seriously. If it was found out he was German, he would lose business in his bookshop.  
Unfortunately, another wizard did find out, about 7 years later. He too, was German, but he was also a Dunkle Bedienstete.......a Dark Servant. He served Grindelwald much in the manner that the Death Eaters today serve You-Know-Who. In return for the secret to be kept, he tried to force my father into becoming a servant of Grindelwald. My father refused....and was subsequently killed. I was listed as his next of kin, so the servant came to me, in my final year at Hogwarts, and tried to force me to join the Dark Side. He was successful, and I found myself among packs of these wizards, killing and torturing English muggleborns and half-bloods.   
In 1903, as a young 20 year old, I found myself returning to Hogwarts. I was in University at the time, studying History of Magic, while still fulfilling my duties as a Dunkle Bedienstete. While gathering some books in the library, I met an older wizard, a teaching assistant at Hogwarts by the name of Albus Dumbledore. I talked with him awhile, and we became great friends. I felt guilty for the secret about my other life as a Dark Wizard, and having no family left, I told Dumbledore. His immediate advice was to, of course, leave and denounce my alleigence to Grindelwald. But, on second thoughts, he told me I could provide vital information to the wizards fighting Grindelwald of his whereabouts, meetings and plans.  
I agreed to the idea, and became a spy, but found myself reluctantly continuing to partake in the muggle, muggleborn and mudblood killings. Eventually, I got married, to a pretty young witch named Esther and we settled in London together. I also accepted a job teaching History of Magic in Hogwarts, having just left University with a degree. I found myself taking on the responsibility as Head of Ravenclaw too, and consequently I was a very, very busy wizard. I noticed, through my spying, that Grindelwald's attacks grew closer and closer to Hogwarts. Hogsmeade was placed under several security spells, following many attacks.   
I began trying to whittle my way out of doing jobs for Grindelwald, and of course, he grew suspicious. I told him a countless number of times that I would be forever loyal to him, but he was aware of the circumstances of my initiation into the Dunkle Bedienstete and of my dalliances at Hogwarts with Dumbledore, so he attacked my wife while in our London home. He tortured her for information, and then killed her to keep her silent. The loss of her hit me.......badly...I still miss her today, and I felt an insurmountable anger for my continued support of Grindelwald. So, I simply stopped going to the meetings that he held with his servants. He must've noticed, for he began attacking Hogwarts with an ardour never seen before. I steadfastly refused, and so, through one of his servants, leaked the word of my true nationality. That spy, whose name was Wilhelm, was a professor like me....he taught Potions. I informed Dumbledore of the spy, Aurors were sent for and the spy was killed in a brief conflict. Today, you know him as the Bloody Baron.  
The students at Hogwarts weren't as shocked as I thought they'd be, and thankfully my fellow teachers remained friendly and respectful towards me. I continued teaching at Hogwarts, and I was a founding member of Dumbledore's famous Order of the Phoenix. Unfortunately, after Grindelwald's defeat, the guilt in my part in Grindelwald's reign and in my wife's death haunted me. It still haunts me now, William, after nearly 80 years.....even now, as a ghost, I still cannot rest. And I never will, William. I can't redeem myself, for every witch and wizard that I hurt has gone...they're all dead, like me. I didn't get the chance..."  
Wilton was surprised. The story sounded vaguely familiar. "Your story seems to parallell that of..."  
"Dear old Severus? Yes, I have been told that before....and I myself am surprised at the parallells quite a bit. But, I don't think you'll find two more different wizards than Severus and I. Severus...if he makes it through he-who-must-not-be-named's second reign, he will prove himself worthy of redemption. He will be and do what I could never. As long as you and everyone else in the school does so, it will all be right."  
"Yes, I suppose...but what of the Bloody Baron?"  
"He's not sorry for what he did....he served his master rightly and justly, and died for his cause. In his mind, being a ghost was a mere case of bad luck...he happened to have a few debts to pay, he didn't want to pay them, so he became a ghost. That's the way it is, right, William."  
"Yes, Professor." Wilton replied and that particular vein of the conversation ended.   
  
Later that night, Wilton found himself contemplating the History of Magic Professor and found himself getting all teary. He felt relief that he could still redeem himself and ask for the forgiveness of the ones he'd hurt.   
In his case, Aldous Binns was not so lucky. 


	15. To Sir, With Love...

A/N: This is a very special chapter. It's a bit of a collaboration between me and fellow Quirrel-fan, Severa. Our mutual love for the deceased Professor (and Ian Hart..) has resulted in a great friendship and almost a week's worth of correspondence by e-mail, which culminated in the idea for this chapter. She's truly a fine author, and I insist that you go and read and review some of her fics....she does some of the best Snape and Quirrelfics I've seen, and coincidentally her story 'The Raven and the Dove' was the first Snapefic I ever read, when I was a novice writer on ff.net.  
Oh, and in order to gain a better understanding of this chapter, go and read her fic 'Rubida Luna'. The flirting scene is featured in chapter 2 of the fic and it belongs to her. As does that letter. If you'd like to see how Snape would deal with a schoolgirl crush, try reading Elaryn's 'Snapeology: A Series of Experiments' or Christina Teresa's 'Late Bloomers'. They're both highly amusing fics.  
That said, on with the chapter. The 'difficult love' line that Quirrel says in the fic is taken from Anita Shreve's book 'Fortune's Rocks', so it belongs to her. And the 'pity' line in Sev's letter comes from the movie 'The End of the Affair' (which stars Ian Hart), so that belongs to the director Neil Jordon or the writer of the book. You get the idea.   
  
Chapter 15- To Sir, With Love...  
  
It was the seventh night in a row that Wilton had wandered through the corridors of the school. That was a week he had been doing it now, he thought. But who could blame him? He found himself getting increasingly worried. He knew that she loved him. She had said so. She also said she loved Julius. But did he love her back?  
  
Wilton was still contemplating these arguments when he heard a cry from one of the classrooms. It sounded like a girl. Immediately he moved quickly to the classroom, finding it to be the Transfiguration one. He moved silently into the dark classroom, and was confronted by a harrowing scene. A group of what appeared to be a mixture of Slytherin fifth, sixth, and seventh years were pointing their wands at the girl, who was curled up in defence.  
"You can't do this!" she said. The voice sounded familiar.  
"Are your parents alleigenced with the Dark Lord?" one boy hissed in a very unusual accent that sounded American.  
"No....there are some Slytherins who remain unspoiled by what their parents do." the girl replied, sounding angry.  
The boy who had asked the question raised his wand. "You shall pay for your muggle loving ways-"  
"STOP!" Wilton yelled, gliding right towards them.  
"Shit! A ghost. Make a run for it!" another boy shouted and the group of them tore off through the open door.  
Wilton did not make to go after them, but instead moved towards the girl, now slowly standing up.  
"Are you alright, Miss......Miss Rimmer?" he asked, astonished.  
"I'm fine, Professor." she muttered.  
"Merlin's Beard, what happened there?"  
Severa shook her head, and bit her lip.  
"Oh dear, well, let's get you over to Professor Snape, shall we?"  
He put an arm around her shoulders, and guided her to Severus' quarters. He answered the door in a long black dressing gown. Severa turned red when she saw him.  
"Wilton, what are you doing up at such unholy-" he stopped when he saw the young woman, on the verge of tears.  
"Quick, come in." he said quietly, opening the door wider and stepping aside to let them in.  
"Take a seat, Miss Rimmer." he murmured, pointing his wand at the fireplace, at which point a fire sprung up. He moved over to a cabinet, took out a small bottle filled with pale blue liquid, poured roughly half the contents into a shotglass, and returned, sitting down opposite her. Wilton sat down beside the girl.  
"Drink this, it will calm you down." he said, offering it to her. To Wilton, he asked. "What happened to her?"  
"I was on a short walk when I heard her yells from the Transfiguration classroom. When I got there, there were a group of fifth, sixth and seventh year Slytherin boys there, about to attack her. One of them, an American...he was questioning her where her loyalties lay."  
"And how did you reply, girl?" Snape asked her, leaning forward in his chair.  
"I replied that I was loyal to the light side....and they moved to attack me." she said, sipping at the potion.   
"Good girl," Snape murmured.  
There was a brief silence as she closed her eyes for a moment, and Wilton thought she may cry. Snape leaned back in his chair again, thinking.  
"How unusual," he wondered aloud. "there are no Americans in Slytherin house, or in the whole school, for that matter. They must have cast lingua charms on themselves to hide their true voices. Tell me, Miss Rimmer, did you see any of their faces?"  
"N-No Professor, the classroom was dark, you see...."  
"Alright. If I may ask, what were you doing out of your dormitory?"  
Severa went pink. "Well Professor, I was going to go to the Transfiguration classroom for my book. I left it there this afternoon by accident, and I realised that if I was to do my homework for tomorrow, I couldn't do it without the book. And I didn't want to have points taken off Slytherin for something so trivial as forgetting to do my homework."  
"Quite true, if a somewhat stupid thing to do. Continue."  
"Well, I left the commonroom and I got to the classroom, and the group of boys were there, they heard me come in. I didn't hear what they were saying, but it was quiet, and when they saw me they immediately began interrogating me. Then, Professor Quirrel came in, and rescued me."  
"I see. Alright, Miss Rimmer...I trust you'll be fine to sleep in your own bed tonight?"  
"Yes, Professor."  
"Good. I trust you can make your own way to your dormitory. I know you have been through a rough time, and as much as I sympathize with you, you realise I will have to take five points off Slytherin for your being outside the dormitory at such a late hour."  
Severa looked down in embarrassment. "Yes Professor. I deserve it."  
"Very well then. Goodnight, Miss Rimmer."  
"Goodnight, Professor."  
Severa moved to leave, and Wilton and Severus followed her.  
Wilton paused at the door. "I'll talk to you soon, Wilton."  
"Yes Severus. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Wilton."  
As Wilton left and heard the door shut behind him, he noticed Severa waiting there, for him.   
"I hope you'll be alright, Miss Rimmer."  
"Yes Professor," she replied, looking shaken. "Thankyou for saving me."  
"It is no problem, Miss Rimmer. A pretty girl like you does not deserve nasty attention from boys like that."  
Through the dim lighting, Wilton thought he saw her blush. "Well thankyou, Professor. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Miss Rimmer."  
  
Two days later, as Wilton was walking up a corridor to his storeroom, he saw a figure dashing down towards him. 10 seconds later, she had run through him. Having never been ran through before by anyone or anything, Wilton let out a yelp of surprise. The girl skidded to a halt and turned back to him. It was Severa.  
"Oh Professor, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there," she sputtered, walking back to where he was, slowly.   
"Quite all right Miss Rimmer," he replied, as Severa blushed, probably embarrassed by her actions. "But you have to be careful, you could break your neck if dash around stairs too much."  
Wilton couldn't help but notice she was looking at him coyly. Probably thinking about running through me, he thought, as she stretched out and leaned against a wall, smiling at him in a rather crooked fashion.  
"Oh that would be a shame, wouldn't it? Unless of course I could always come back as a ghost, unfinished business and all that, and then we could have so much fun." she said, grinning at him.  
Wilton felt his face burn with her comments. He was relieved that she couldn't see any blushing, since he was a ghost. Well, he thought to himself, at least she appears to have calmed down after the incident....she's even got that wonderful infectious happiness back in her voice. Nonetheless, he found himself embarrassed by her rather flattering (?) comments.  
"W-Well, no class is worth dying over to be there on time." he stuttered in reply, trying not to be flustered.  
Her face returned to a rather serious look.   
"Not when it's Potions, if you're late to Snape's class, you're as good as dead anyway." she said, and Wilton silently agreed with her. Severus, incredibly serious in his love for the subject, was very also very serious about his students being on time for class so that they would miss none of what he said. It was part of the school rules too, come to think of it.  
"Well, run along then, and you will not be late." he said, stepping aside to let her pass.  
She moved past him, looking over her shoulder to smile and wink at him flirtily. Wilton felt his cheeks burn again.  
  
He was still musing over the meeting in the corridor later that day as he headed down to Severus' classroom in the lunch break, wanting to talk to his friend.  
He glided in, and came across Severus seated at his front desk, scribbling in a Red and Gold bound book. Evidently, he was writing down Gryffindor marks. Judas was sitting on the desk, enjoying a small snack of what appeared to be spider legs. Wilton shuddered. Judas was supposed to be on a diet of special pellets. Severus was indulging the iguana a little too much...  
"Ah, Good Afternoon, Wilton."  
"Afternoon, Severus. Marking the Gryffindor assignments, I see."  
"Yes," he replied tersely, snapping the book shut. "you're here to talk to me?"  
"Well you asked me to, didn't you?" he replied, a small smile making itself apparent.  
"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about what happened two days ago. Have you seen Miss Rimmer since then?"  
"Yes, I saw her this morning....in good spirits, I might add."  
Severus raised an eyebrow. "And what might you mean by 'good spirits', Wilton?"  
Wilton fidgeted nervously. "Severus, can you please make sure you feed Judas the pellets-"  
"You're avoiding the subject." the older wizard cut in, crossing his arms.  
"Severus....Miss Rimmer has been more than somewhat friendly, as of late."  
And not just that morning. She had been catching up with him more than usual lately. More conversations, flirting on her part. Winking, smiling, and Wilton was pretty sure she'd been blowing kisses behind his back.  
Severus could not help the smirk that was playing on his lips. "Well that makes a change....her and Miss Lister are usually saving all their love for me. I couldn't help but notice this morning in Potions she was rambling on about you. In fact, the whole class heard it."  
Wilton tried to look interested in Judas, who was regarding him in very much the same way Severus was. Hmph, Wilton thought, living with Sev has clearly rubbed off on him...  
"Severus....nothing good is going to come of this. Lord, you know who my affections lie with."  
Severus' expression grew concerned. "Wilton...I hate to say this, but I'm afraid Miss Rimmer's...rather, ahem, more-than-friendly intentions will continue if something is not said......and I believe it should be you who should say it. She'll need to hear it from your mouth, friend."  
******************************************  
She tip-toed gently down the corridors, not wanting to make a sound and draw attention to herself. For some reason, she found herself drawn to the Astronomy tower. She slipped her shoes off and crept towards the tower balcony, when a voice stopped her.  
"What are you doing here, Miss Rimmer?"  
Severa spun around. Leaning against a pillar, all flesh and blood, was Professor Quirrel. Severa couldn't help but admire him. In the moonlight coming through the skylight in the tower, his face was bathed in it and shone shadows across his face. He was wearing black robes that were undone at the collar, and the white shirt and loosened tie underneath became apparent to her.  
He's gorgeous, her mind screamed. She couldn't stop staring at him. He waved his wand, and half a dozen floating candles cast a dim light over the room. Severa stared at him. Strands of his light brown hair was falling gently over one of his brown eyes.  
"There is something you're not telling me, Miss Rimmer." he said, crossing his arms.  
Severa began to tell him she couldn't sleep and was on a walk to clear her thoughts, but realised that he sounded jealous.  
"I'm meeting this guy up here..." she said.  
Quirrel walked slowly over to her, and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. He stopped right in front of her, and leaned forward.  
Severa felt her eyes darting to his figure. The black robes accentuated his elegant figure well. Damn, she thought, why did Professor Sinistra get engaged to that guy when she could easily have this one?  
"You should be going, Professor." she replied, and turned to go to the balcony. She couldn't help but surpress a smile when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him.  
"I want to talk about it, Miss Rimmer." he said, and Severa felt her face flush as he said her name in such a dangerous voice. "Who is this young man?"  
"I don't want to-" she was cut off when he leaned forward further and their lips met. She was so surprised, she didn't protest when he picked her up in his arms and carried her off into his rooms.....wait, he has rooms?  
Severa woke up, drenched in cold sweat. That was the third time she'd experienced the dream that week, and she was sure it had some sort of meaning.  
"He feels the same," she told herself "Lord, I never thought..."  
********************************************  
  
Wilton had spent several days trying to perfect how to tell Severa he couldn't reciprocate her feelings. It was one of the strangest things he'd ever done, the DADA lesson where he taught students to ignore the mating advances of female grindylows aside.   
It didn't help that Severa, for some unusual reason, had been doing her best to avoid him as of late. No matter how hard he tried, he could never take her aside for a word. She was always 'busy', and Wilton quietly wondered whether she was avoiding him on purpose. It was certainly unusual, in her case.  
  
Then, a night or two later, when Wilton had retired to the Astronomy tower, he found a small folded up piece of paper out on the balcony. It looked like it was meant for someone. Wilton debated giving it to Celestina for safekeeping, then decided to read a little bit of it to see who it was for. Unfolding the paper carefully, he began to read it by the moonlight, but found he couldn't tear his eyes away. It was for him!  
  
Dear Professor Quirrell,  
  
Huh, that's strange. I don't like starting this personal letter in such a formal way, but I am hesitant to be so bold as to call you by your first name. I would like to call you Wilton, if you would permit me. Oh God, I have no idea as to why I am, even writing this. I will never be able to look you in the eye again, and that would be unfortunate because you do have such lovely eyes.  
  
Alright, enough of this prattle. I have to tell you something very important. I am in love with you. Now don't go and dismiss this. Oh, I know you're thinking right now that I am being a silly girl reading too much into an adolescent infatuation. Besides, you wonder, aren't my attractions drawn towards Severus Snape more so than you? On that subject I can now easily say that what I feel for him is pure and simple lust. His dark, mysterious, demeanour is thrilling, but any true affection is lost on him. Not on you though. You feel. Snape is far more obsessed with intelligence and the workings of a person's mind. You, you are intelligent, too and I love that. You're always reading and so quiet, but always willing to share your knowledge and help. I can see that when you are with the Ravenclaws. I envy them.  
  
I am not a child, you know. I'm eighteen now and a perfectly rational thinking adult. I am not repulsed with the fact that you are a ghost. This is not a passing fancy. My child like flirtations are probably what put you off. I am sorry about that. I have never felt such a surge of of love for someone like this before and I didn't know how to deal with it properly. My amateur attempts of seduction were a disguise for my deeper tenders; tenders that I was careful of at first.  
  
You are brave, do you know that? I don't think you do. That night when you came back to us, rejoined the world, I saw courage I wouldn't even imagine finding inside myself. I admire you so much for it.  
  
I can not expect you to return these sentiments or even be touched by these words. I know the rumours that you still pine for your childhood sweet heart. I guess what this is really all about is that if things do not work out with Professor Sinistra, there is still someone you can come to, someone who care for you, someone who loves you.  
  
Oh, my chest hurts imagining what you must be thinking now. You're surprised, faltered, disturbed, and filled with pity. You pity me because I've been wasting my time and that we could never be together. You pity me because you know you'll have to break my heart. I don't want your pity; I just want you. I just wish you could find it within yourself to want and love me, too.  
  
Forever Yours,  
  
Severa Rimmer  
  
P.S. I would take very good care of Judas  
  
  
Wilton knew that Severa did admire and like him, but to this extent? He could barely comprehend it...she spoke so beautifully of him....the way a poet might talk of a loved one. It was such a wonderful letter....Wilton felt terrible. He couldn't return these wonderful feelings she had for him. In his mind, if not in his heart, Celestina would always be the one. He folded the letter up again and leaned against a pillar, the words echoing in his mind. That's when he heard footsteps coming up to the tower.  
********************************************  
Severa was kicking herself with mingled fury and panic. How could've she been so foolish to drop it in the Astronomy tower? Lord, she knew the rumours that Professor Quirrel liked Professor Sinistra....she raced up the stairs, and slowly moved into the tower's main rooms, near breathless. She could sense movement in the room, and suspecting Filch and Mrs Norris (bad enough) or Professor Sinistra (even worse) might be there, slipped her shoes off and crept into the room.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Severa jumped in shock and spun around squinting through the darkness. Then, she saw him. Oh, God. Leaning against the pillar, with the moonlight shining down on him. Only difference was he wasn't wearing handsome black robes and he was a ghost again. All the same, he still looked very handsome, like something out of an old romance novel.  
"P-Professor..."she stuttered, realising that he might have seen the letter.  
Wilton crossed his arms and tried to push the nerves to the back of his mind.   
"There is something you're not telling me, Miss Rimmer."  
This sounding spookily like her dream. "I'm meeting a guy up here, Professor...." she said, an involuntary smile tugging at her lips.  
Wilton moved over to her. So close, we could kiss, she thought. She found her eyes darting over his pearly, translucent figure.  
"I think you'd better go, Professor." she replied, reciting the words like an actor would with a movie script. She turned around, and felt his cold hand grip her arm. She turned back to him.  
"You have been avoiding me, Miss Rimmer. Is something wrong? If there is-"  
Severa grabbed his face and kissed him, hard on the lips. His lips were cold on hers, but she closed her eyes and waited for the happy ending that was in her dream. It never came.  
Wilton pulled away from her, thoroughly shocked that such a thing would happen. The letter was shocking enough, but to kiss him?  
He tried to arrange his thoughts into order as he held her at arms length. She looked dazed to him, but he finally managed to find his voice.  
"W-What do you think you're doing?"  
Severa was still in shock. Then reality came flooding back to her, and she realised what she had done. She stared at him, horrified.  
"I.....I don't know....Wilton."  
She called me by her first name, he thought. Just like in the letter. Such a tentative thing.....and his mind found itself drifting back to Halloween night, and the use of his name in such a way caused him to shudder involuntarily.  
Severa slumped against the nearest wall. She felt sick.....her stomach was in knots. Had she really kissed the former DADA Professor? She looked at him, trying to remain calm. He had regained his composure, and was standing straight, arms crossed again.  
She bit her lip, feeling tears sting her eyes. She slid down and sat down on the stone floor.  
Wilton looked at the girl, feeling very sorry for her, all of a sudden. He glided over and sat down beside her. Realising he was still holding her letter, and produced it and showed her.  
"Oh God..."   
Professor Sinistra....Filch and Mrs Norris. No. The worst was being caught by the loved one himself.  
"I found it here, Miss Rimmer.....er, Severa, is there anything you wish to say before I say something?"  
"Yes," she croaked, and proceeded to tell him about her recurring dream. Wilton could scarcely believe it.  
"It was all the same...." she murmured.  
Wilton nodded. "Yes...I want you to listen to me, because I want you to hear this....you realise no good can come of such a union between us?"   
She stared ahead, biting back the urge to cry.  
"This is as hard for me as it is for you.....I daresay, I have some understanding of difficult love and its consequences...."  
Severa wondered if he was talking about Professor Sinistra when he said that.   
"I understand why you have fallen in love with me....it's not a terribly unusual thing. Yes, it's never happened to me before...but I do believe that Professor Snape has found himself in a very similar predicament to this one. I understand you and your friend Miss Lister admire Severus...but I was obviously mistaken on how deep your love was for the man."  
Wilton noticed she was still staring ahead. Gently, he cupped a hand under her chin, and forced her to look him in the eye.  
"You must look at me when I say this, Severa. I think you're an admirable student, and I like you very much. Many a time I have noticed your unwavering happiness. I can tell you enjoy Hogwarts....Lord, who wouldn't? But you...you show it. You have enthusiasm for every subject you do...you're not afraid to show it....and your wonderful smile and those lovely eyes of your own....they are positively infectious! You're one of those wonderful people who can light up a room when you enter it. I think even Professor Snape takes some pleasure in teaching you, even if you are disruptive in his classes."  
Wilton chuckled quietly at this thought. He knew Severus admired the girl, and often said if her mind weren't on other matters, she could easily be one of his best students. Clearing his throat, he continued.  
"You must also understand, that I am in love with someone else too......I suppose you have heard such rumours about I having a thing for Cel- I mean, Professor Sinistra. I have always loved her....and it's a beautiful thing....love, wouldn't you agree?"  
She nodded mutely.  
"Exactly. I trust you, Severa, to tell no-one of this. As you know, she is about to be married, and it would not help is such a thing got out. I will always love her.....but her heart is someone else's now."  
Wilton unfolded the letter and read through again, for a moment. So many wonderful things said of him....he was surprised that one student could hold so much love and respect for him. He folded it back up, and handed it to her.  
"I have never known as student to hold so much affection, respect, love.....however you'd like to describe it....for anyone. I do hope, in good time, that you'll bestow your heart and all those wonderful things about you, on a worthy candidate."  
Severa's lip was trembling. She put a hand to her eyes, and Wilton saw her shoulders heave with a silent sob. She stood up and moved in front of his sitting form  
"I'm......so s-sorry Professor...." she said finally, her voice shaky.  
"I should be the one who's sorry," Wilton replied, standing up. "I'm sorry I had to deny you what you wanted.....believe me, Severa, a wonderful girl like you deserves anything she asks for."  
"T-That's alright...Professor....I couldn't ask for more understanding than what you've giving. But you should know...that I will always love you."  
Wilton held his arms out, and took the younger girl in an embrace. She looked up at him, her face a mixture of emotions.  
"I know I can never have you, Professor....but if it is too much to ask, can you kiss me....just once so that I may know what it would be like to be kissed by you?"  
Wilton couldn't deny her such a small thing.....he leaned forward and kissed her, softly and quickly. Letting go before it could lead to anything else, he noticed she seemed to have lost the unhappy face, and it was replaced by one of worry.  
"It's late, Professor....Professor Snape'll have my hide if I'm not in my dormitory and I'm caught...can you escort me back to the Slytherin commonroom?"  
It was the least he could do.  
"Of course, Severa."  
They walked back to the Slytherin commonroom in silence. Outside the brick wall, they paused. Wilton took her hand, and brought it to his lips. Wilton felt something being slipped into his palm.  
"Thankyou Professor." she replied, letting go reluctantly. He looked at the letter, which she had given back to him. When he made to give it back to her, she stopped him. "Keep it, Professor.....as a reminder that there will always be someone who loves you."  
"I insist you call me Wilton, Will, anything but Professor....I don't really teach here anymore, do I? You have the right to refer to me in such terms."  
"Thankyou....Will."  
"It was my pleasure, Severa. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Will."  
Severa felt considerably better than before.....at the moment, she knew she knew she wouldn't be able to face up to him for at least a few days, but all would be alright. As long as Professor Snape was still around, there was still faint hope for the likes of her. 


	16. Reminiscing

Disclaimer: Ok, I'm sick of listing all the characters.....everyone you recognise belongs to JK Rowling. Everyone you don't (with the excpetion of Severa Rimmer, whom belongs to the author of the same name) belongs to me. The lyrics to Nice 'n Easy belong to the guy who wrote them (his name escapes me at the moment...but they belong to him anyway).  
A/N: It took me about a week to write this chapter, probably because I'm cramming so much stuff into it. This is my own little version of an insight into Severus Snape...you know, relatives, relationships, and what sort of environment he was brought up in. Not many big revelations. A little insight into Wilton's past is there too. We meet a few of Snape's relatives.....all good Alan Rickman fans (and I know there are many of you out there) should be able to make out the subtle (and not-so-subtle) references to the different roles he's played in movies. Apologies to all those people who think that Snape's past was somewhat more depressing than this, but my theory on why he became a Death Eater lies with those he associated with. Oh, and latin scholars should be able to detect a little use of the language (I'm not sure it's correct though...as I'm teaching myself at the moment and I'm only a novice). So enjoy, remember to review and a Merry Christmas to you! Gloria in Excelsis Deo!  
  
Chapter 16-Reminiscing  
  
It was a week leading up to the wedding. I was understandably not able to withstand seeing Julius and Celestina together. She seemed to notice this though, and decided to go with witch wedding traditions and abstain from seeing her betrothed a week before the wedding. I was grateful, and I think Severus was too. He wasn't in the best mood.  
One afternoon I came upon him in the Great Hall, once again marking assignments at the Slytherin table.  
"Why do you always sit here when you do your marking?" I asked, sitting down opposite.  
He looked up at me. "I'm not too sure myself, Wilton.....my years at this school have always held mixed memories for me, as you well know...God Damn! How could she?"  
Severus had not told me of why he was in such a foul mood.  
"How could she what?" I asked bravely.  
Severus sighed. "Dumbledore told Celly that the wedding could not be held on the school grounds for maintenance reasons. She wants to hold it at my manor."  
  
Snape Manor was Severus' childhood home. It was a magnificent mansion in Richmond that had been in the Snape family ever since his ancestors, Russian/Roman Aristocratic wizards (a very colourful history, Severus had told me) settled in England and quickly became part of society there. My own family home was not far off...though my family history is nowhere near as impressive as Severus'. My family are descended from Celtic druids who migrated to England and happened to make alot of money in what they did (in which case was a mixture of artists, apocatheries, and seers).  
I had spent most of my childhood adjourning over fences to the manor, to visit 'Sev', as I referred to him behind his back, Sev's parents Serge and Lucilla Snape and his older sister, Varina. Severus' father (a Slytherin) was an apocathery in Diagon Alley, his mother (a Ravenclaw) a housewife.   
  
Varina, very much the object of a rather ridiculous crush of mine before I met Celly, was three years older than her brother, a Ravenclaw student and as far as I know now, working in the Ministry of Magic as an Unspeakable. She was also to be the heir of the Snape fortune. However she got married, to an Auror by the name of Everard Dinsdale who had plenty of money of his own, and they went off to live in London with their son Atticus, who should be attending Hogwarts in the new school year, if my maths is correct. When his parents died, Severus found himself with a pile of money and the splendid mansion. He didn't have much choice but to accept it. He did not visit the mansion much (once or twice on the summer vacation, if I recall correctly), but ensured to great lengths that the family House Elves looked after the place.  
  
But truly, I could see why Celly would want to be married there. Snape Manor was truly a sight for sore eyes. It was a vast mansion in the tradition of the Winter Palace and other Russian Imperial palaces. Of course it being an abode of wizards, I would think it has as many secret passages and rooms as Hogwarts. On my many visits to the Snapes, I remember the different rooms of the manor. The dining room with a table that could seat as many as you wanted, a library with the most stunning collection of books on just about anything fiction and non-fiction......a kitchen that the House Elves clearly revelled in using, and most of all, I remember the ballroom, a spectacular room with large gilded french windows that were nearly as tall as the the ceiling; a floor so shiny I could see my reflection; a wall of gilded mirrors, and a marble staircase that broke off in two directions, to a corridor on either side. The surrounding area was no less impressive: gardens filled with exquisite plants, and upon the the balconies and rooftop of the mansion stood gargoyles and a number of statues which Severus told me were ancestors of his.  
  
"I don't see the problem with Celly getting married there, though it was a bit stupid of her to leave it so close to the wedding." I replied truthfully.  
Snape scowled at me. "I do.....she's marrying a-."  
I couldn't argue it. "Whom she loves...." I murmured doubtfully. "It's the least you could do..."  
"I suppose...but only because I want her to have what she wants...." he replied, looking at me.  
  
So, word was sent to guests that the wedding was to be held at Snape manor. Out of the members of the school, few were attending. She had invited me and Severus of course, and then there were those that Celly 'simply had to have' there, Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, Professor Binns and Persephone. Out of her Ravenclaws, Celly had invited a few, Terry Boot (A Prefect and one of Celly's best students), Lisa Turpin (the other Ravenclaw Prefect for fifth years), as well as June Clearwater (evidently, on her mother's side, they were related) and her older sister, Penelope (now studying Herbology at University in London). On the final day of classes before the holidays, the official invitations were sent out and responses were sent immediately. Snape allocated rooms (and directions) to each student.  
  
"Doctor Julius Lucian Andrews and Professor Celestina Irena Sinistra are proud to invite Mr. Wilton Quirrel and guest to their nuptials, to be held on Tuesday, the 17th of April at 5:00 pm." I read out.  
And companion? I was to bring a date? Who could I take? Bloody hell, I didn't really feel like taking someone.  
  
"Er, Miss- ah, Severa?"  
She looked up at me from over the rim of her Charms textbook. How could I ask a seventh year who was in love with me to accompany me to a wedding that was for someone I loved? Lord, it was hard.  
"Yes, Will?"  
"Please, don't consider this to be out of sympathy for you....I was wondering if you could accompany me to Professor Sinistra's wedding?"  
She looked at me, pokerfaced. I immediately spoke to break the uncomfortable silence. "I need to bring a guest....and considering that you're a good friend of mine...I was wondering if you'd like to be that guest."  
A wonderful grin spread over her face like sun creeping into a dark room. "A proper wizard wedding? With dress robes and all?"  
"Yes," I replied, handing her the invitation. She looked over it with interest, then squealed excitedly and threw her arms around me.  
"Snape Manor?! Is that where Professor Snape lives? Oh My God....I'm going to Snape's house!"  
"Er....it's more of a mansion...." I said, patting her awkwardly on the back.  
"Wait 'till I tell Iphi about this...oh, Will...I can't thankyou enough for this..."  
"Consider it an act of friendship." I replied.   
  
First day of the Easter Holidays...  
4 students, six professors (one deceased), and three ghosts arrived in Snape Manor, landing with a thud on the grass.  
Severus picked up his suitcase and looked at the mansion before us. I joined him.  
"Hasn't changed a bit." I stated.  
Severus nodded in agreement. "I will say a part of me has missed the familiarity of the family home."  
"Sev?" a voice called.  
Standing on the front stairs of the venerable manor, stood a tall, elegant woman dressed in what appeared to be robes of deep amber. She was unmistakeable to me. The same, long dark hair, now piled atop her head in some sort of hair-do, the cold brown eyes, that same half-smirk playing on her lips. Varina Snape-Dinsdale.  
"Varina..." Dumbledore spoke up and picking up his trunk, started across the lawn to greet Severus' older sister.  
She came forward and greeted the old man affectionately.   
The rest of us, looked rather amused by the display. Particularly the students, whom were regarding Severus with a curiosity I'd never seen before.   
Varina shook hands with her former teachers, and then crossed to her brother.  
Self-conciously, Severus kissed her on both cheeks. "How goes it, Sister?"  
"Well enough, brother dear. Nice to see you haven't changed a bit from when I last saw you..." she said, the full effect of the smirk not failing to alert the other students to how alike the siblings looked.  
"Is Everard with you?"  
"No, I'm afraid. As you can imagine, he is a very busy wizard at the moment...but your Atticus is here, and positively eager to see his uncle. Which reminds me....Uncle Gregori is here too." she replied.  
"Gregori...does he know we're having a wedding here?"  
"Naturally....he's staying. Lord, you know he's always liked that sort of thing, Severus."  
Severus nodded and beckoned me to come forward. "Varina, you remember Wilton...of the Quirrels from next door?"  
"Hello, Varina." I said, regaining some of that giddiness that I'd had around her in my youth.  
"Nice to see you, Will....Sev told me what happened...you can imagine my astonishment at seeing you again." she said, smiling slightly.  
"As it is you...." I replied, kissing her cheek.  
Further introductions were made, and then the two Snapes led us across the lawn and into the splendour of Snape manor. I couldn't help but notice the two of them moved the same way, and the robes they wore, Severus', unassuming black and Varina's subtle amber, whirled around their feet as they walked together. It was funny, I mused, that I only really noticed the similarity between the two of them when they were much older. Severus made it out that he and Varina were not that close...but, in truth, I think they were and are.  
  
Once inside the manor, it was off to the rooms. Julius arrived soon after we did, along with his best man and a few others (including Penelope and her boyfriend, Percy Weasley). I hung up the formal dress robes that I'd brought, put the DADA books on the bedside table. As I opened the doors to the balcony, I heard loud banging on my door. I opened the door to Severa, looking excited as hell.  
"Sorry to bother you Will, but do you know which room's-"  
"Professor Snape's?" I couldn't understand it....a week or so after the rather painful rejection, she almost crawled back to Snape and I once again took the position as the good friend. I couldn't help but smile at her request. "Will you promise not to bother him?"  
"Of course, Will..." she said, sounding very uncertain.  
"Next floor, left corridor, two doors down. Will you remember that?"  
"Yes Will. Thankyou!" she said and sprinted down the corridor. 10 seconds later, she returned.  
"Umm....what does Judas eat?"  
"Feed him anything but spiders legs." I replied.  
"Ok..." she replied, dashing off again.  
I shook my head, trying not to laugh. Then, I glided down and through the corridors to the library. Hermione Granger was pestering me about a book on muggle self-defense, which was what her class were learning in DADA. I had minimal knowledge in the subject....the most I knew was the basics in self-defense (Celly introduced me to the muggle sports of karate and judo and to great pain in doing so) and how to handle a sword and pistol (courtesy of Severus, who despite hating such muggle ways, ensured that he would know of them.), so off I went to the library.  
  
I entered the library and was immediately sent back to the days leading up to my graduation where I spent many hours relaxing with some of Severus' muggle literature. For a pureblood family, Serge Snape was surprisingly serious about his children appreciating that muggles too, are capable of writing great literature. The room was lit brightly and I was surprised to see that there was someone already in the room. As I came forward to say hello, I noticed that this was not part of the wedding party.  
It was a man. He was tall, and along with the aqualine nose, I was immediately reminded of Severus and from this alone, I could deduce he was a Snape. Those features aside, the face seemed different. He had hooded eyes that were the colour of dark sapphires. They seemed to suggest arrogance coupled with wisdom. He wore an expression that suggested great thought, and his short, sleek hair, black with grey streaked through it, added to the effect.  
I moved closer, and immediately the man turned to look at me.  
"Who are you?" he asked, in a cold, polished voice.  
There was only one person he could be.  
"You must be Uncle Gregori. I'm Wilton Quirrel....I'm friends with your nephew, Severus."  
"He makes friends with ghosts? Hmph, always knew he had horrible taste in friends....friends with a ghost, honestly!"  
Gregori stood up, moved to the fireplace, pointed his wand and produced a fire from it, then grabbed some powder from a jar on the mantlepiece. Throwing it into the fire, he roared. "Severus! Come here this minute!"  
Moments later, Severus stepped gracefully out of the fire, brushing a spot of soot from his shoulder.  
"Good Afternoon, Uncle." he said, saying 'Uncle' with a distinct bite to it.  
"Severus...who is this ghost, and what in the name of Merlin is he doing in our house?" Gregori snapped back, gesticulating at me angrily.  
"Oh bloody hell, Uncle....that's Esmond Quirrel's son! Remember...he died awhile back?"  
Gregori's face softened and he extended a hand. "Of course...young Will...forgive me for my gruffness....it has been a while. I remember your father well...he was a truly admirable fellow." he said, a faint smile appearing on his features.  
I smiled and nodded, shaking his hand.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I was in the process of helping Miss Turpin with her assignment on truth potions, until I was rudely interrupted by you, Uncle," Severus drawled, a mocking smile making itself apparent. "Valete, Uncle."  
Severus disappeared back into the fireplace, and I took a seat next to Gregori.  
"So, my brooding nephew has not told me why there are all these people!" the older wizard exclaimed, putting down his book. "Will you enlighten me?"  
I nearly laughed at the phrase 'brooding nephew'. "Of course. We're all here for a wedding. A friend of Severus and I is getting married here." I replied.  
"I see. Hmm, hasn't been a wedding here in ages..." he murmured, lacing his fingers together. "Not since Severus' mother and father were married."  
"They were married here?"  
"Why yes. Ever since our ancestors migrated here in the late 1700's....every wizard with the name 'Snape' has been married here."  
I pondered this for a moment. I didn't recall seeing one wedding at the manor. When I was in University, I did get an owl from Severus about Varina's marriage, and an inviation, but I couldn't attend because I had an exam on the day.  
"And why are you here?" I asked.  
"I take care of the manor when Severus or Varina can't be here, which is alot." he said, a quiet chuckle escaping him. "Not that I would complain...."  
"How are you related to the Snapes?"  
"I'm Serge's younger brother, God rest his soul."  
"And do you have family of your own?"  
Gregori grimaced. "I'm widowed.....my wife, Elizabeth died several years ago. I do have a daughter.....Livia. She is an apocathery in Russia. Wanted to go back to her roots, you see."  
He gestured to a giant portrait above the fire. It was a man and a woman in robes from what seemed to be from the late 1700's. The man bowed and the woman curtseyed to us.  
"That," he said, standing up. "is Constantine and Xenia Snalihov. They are came to England in 1786 with their children, changed their last name to Snape to blend in with the British aristocracy and had this manor built. They are my grandparents many times over, and Severus' Great-Grandparents many times over."  
I looked closely at the figures in the painting and found myself thinking about what a long way Constantine and Xenia had come....over 200 years of family history and a legacy now continued by Severus, Varina and in the future, young Atticus. There is practically no legacy left of my own family.....the Quirrel family died out with me. Once again, guilt crept up on me, and I was reminded of my less-than-honorable fate. I had brought shame on the family name. All the same, I made a mental note to visit my family home while I was here. I would lay to rest some of the ghosts (no pun intended) that had haunted me. I would ask Severus to go with me. And Celly. Celly has not visited my family home nearly enough in the 20 years of our friendship...it did make me think of a life waste. If I hadn't been found by Voldemort, I might've summoned my courage up to ask her out....a courtship would follow, then a proposal. A wedding attended by all the people that we knew and loved. And then, to the family home, to start a family of our own.....oh, so much I am missing out on....  
"Will...are you listening, boy?"   
Gregori's stern voice shot into my mind like a well pointed spell. I jerked out of my reverie and looked at him, feigning interest.  
"You are not listening...your mind is on other things, is it not?" he said, an eyebrow raised in genuine interest.  
I looked at him guiltily. "Yes, I'm afraid."  
"Hmm, my wife, she was a half-blood you know,...she had a saying: No Rest for the Wicked....something troubles you, does it not, Will? Unfinished business....all ghosts have it."  
I nodded. "I'm redeeming myself. Trying to repair the damage I did...I'm sure your nephew has filled you in, in the five years since my death."  
"Oh, yes, yes....of course a ghost who suffered a death like yours goes out to redeem himself...but I think there might be just something else you want. You want...love, family, happiness...." he said, leaning forward and staring into my eyes.  
I was surprised, to say the least. "How can you deduce such things?" I asked, as he leaned back in his chair.  
He smiled and I thought I saw a little of Severus in him then. "I'm a seer, Will."  
If I was surprised before, it was nothing on how I felt now. The only seer I'd ever met was Professor Trelawney. And she was certainly capable of making such profound statements on people.  
"How- How-" I stammered.  
"You're thinking about Sybil Trelawney, aren't you? Severus has told me of her." he said. It was more of a statement than a question. My mouth dropped open in shock.  
"Not all seers are as....hmm, well, to put it bluntly, dim-witted as her. A true seer can tell what a person is thinking by just looking carefully at one glance into their eyes, one action and how it is executed by the person, or even one little word that comes from their mouth."  
"It all comes down to that..." I murmured, awestruck.  
"Yes....and by simply looking and watching you, and I can tell you're in love...but the love is something that cannot be complete....something marrs it." he said, eyes still firmly fixed on me.  
"It's true, it's all correct....."  
"Who is this woman you love?"  
I felt a tear sting my eye. "It is the bride that is getting married here....."  
"Ah, of course! You have been in love with her your whole life and afterlife, and there's been nothing to show for it, or is there?"  
"One night." I replied colourlessly. "One, wonderful, happy night that I will never forget."  
"One night..." he repeated slowly. "Was that all you were willing to take a chance on? Your love for this woman...it is constant and true and it has conquered Death itself. Yet it cannot conquer an obstacle that could've easily have been removed to begin with."  
"It's for her happiness." I replied through gritted teeth.  
"Her happiness?!" Gregori exclaimed, looking at me in mingled fury and pity. "If you love her, you will realize that her happiness belongs with you. Will you put that one night you shared down to a purely physical attraction? Of course you won't! All that has happened between the two of you...it's all love. The friendship, the concern, the pain, the unhappiness, it was all because you love each other. The pain and the unhappiness are so needless, Will...she deserves what she wants, not what she gets." he finished.  
A loud crash and the sound of a cat screeching sounded in the corridor outside the library. I jumped. Gregori picked up his book and began reading it again, seeming not to have heard the noise.  
"What was that?" I spluttered to no one in particular.  
"Someone you care about has had a slip-up, and she should be coming in about-"  
"WWWIIIIILLLLLL!!!!"  
Severa Rimmer was clutching the door frame, breathless and rather embarrassed looking.  
"now." Gregori finished nonchalantly and continued reading.  
"Will, you've simply must see this!" she said, re-gaining her balance.  
"Hmm, alright. I'll be a moment." I replied. Hermione's book could wait just a little longer. I rose out of the chair I was sitting in, and turned to Gregori.  
"I will see you at dinner tonight?" he said to me.  
"Yes. Thankyou for....er, your insights."  
"My pleasure, Will." he said, and with that statement, turned back to his book and resumed reading as I glided out of the room.  
  
"You wouldn't be responsible for that crash I heard before, would you?" I asked, suspicious.  
She looked at me, feigning innocence. I regarded her shrewdly for a moment, and that familiar guilty look made itself apparent.  
"The floor is very slippery," she said."Anyway, you've got to see these..."  
I looked up and in the middle of the corridor, were two cats. One was pure white with eyes the colour of the sky. The other was midnight black, with cloudy green eyes that stared up at me in curiosity. And kneeling behind them to pick the black one up, was Severus. He looked up at us and scowled at Severa.  
"Miss Rimmer, must I remind you to be careful when you move through corridors again? You nearly hurt these two felines, and I'm sure they would not have appreciated that."  
"Sorry Professor...are they your cats?"  
"If we were still at school and not on holidays, I would probably not answer a question of such a nature," Severus remarked, standing up with the black cat in his arms. "but taking the circumstances into account, I will answer your question. Yes, the cats are mine. They have been my pets for six years now. The white one is known as Seraphim....the black one, you may call Mephistopheles."  
Severa picked up Seraphim. She smiled rather shyly at Severus. "If I may say so Professor...they're very...er, cute."   
She said 'cute' very tentatively, as if it were taboo to say such a word in reference to anything to do with the Potions Master.  
Severus' face softened and I thought I saw the ghost of a smile cross his face. "Thankyou, Miss Rimmer..."  
Severa blushed and muttered something about doing a History of Magic assignment before putting Seraphim down and ducking off. Severus watched her retreating back, an unusally mischievous smile on his face.  
"Hmm yes....it is safe to say the old Miss Rimmer is back." he commented. "I trust you let her down gently..."  
"Yes....it was hard.....she is a wonderful girl, isn't she?"  
"Yes....if somewhat pre-occupied with trivial matters."  
"I would hardly call you 'trivial', Severus."  
"If you say so, Wilton."  
I looked at him, nursing Mephistopheles in his arms.  
"Lord, you're as bad as Arabella Figg." I stated, recalling coming to her office to hand in an assignment and finding her with about a hundred cats haunting her office.  
"Yes...but the difference is, I do it with more hmm....style than her. Come with me." he said, raising an eyebrow at me and putting Mephistopheles down and leaving the cats, at which point they promptly moved into the library.   
  
I followed him down the hall and up a staircase, which promptly took us to another corridor. Severus went to a rather inconspicuous door, unlocked it with 'alohomora'. I remembered the room immediately. It was the old music room. Another product of his father's enjoyment of certain aspects of muggle life, Severus had been taught to play the cello and piano when he was younger. I found myself under his father's tuition as well, also learning the piano.  
"I see you remember the room....remember when we were younger, and we played a recital for father and mother's party guests?" he asked, opening the curtains.  
"Yes...I remember what we played too..." I said, seating myself at the piano. Remembering the notes in my mind, I began to play.  
"Let's take it nice 'n easy....it's gonna be so easy....for us to fall in love..." I sang.  
Severus laughed softly. "Your voice has certainly changed since then...you almost sound like one of those muggle singers...."  
For one, silly moment, my mind pondered the possibilities. Then I shook my head slowly.  
"Perish the thought.....why are we here, anyway?"  
"My nephew Atticus is learning to play the cello, at the insistance of his mother of course. I am giving him my old one." he replied, tapping the lock on a cupboard with his wand, muttering 'Alohomora'. He reached into the cupboard and brought out the large case which held his instrument.  
"It seems a shame that you stopped playing it..." I said, following him out of the room again.  
"It wasn't like I had a choice," he said wistfully. "There was too much going on in the wizarding world...the cello lost it's importance."  
We made our way down to the front of the house and into the gardens. There, we came across Varina sitting on a stone bench, stiching what appeared to be a sampler. And a little distance away from her, was a young boy, playing with a bird of some sort. As we came over, Varina looked up from her sampler.  
"Ah, you bought it Sev....Atticus!"  
The young boy came over, the bird perched on his shoulder. The boy was rather tall for his age, and had ash blonde hair, green eyes and the same slightly hooked nose that his mother and uncle had. On closer inspection, I saw the bird on his shoulder was a magpie.  
"G'd afternoon, Uncle." he said.  
"Atticus...it has been a while..." he said and embraced the boy awkwardly.  
I stifled a laugh. I thought it funny that while Severus could be so strong and show no fear in front of a group of 11 year old students, he became rather affectionate, almost fatherly towards his own blood. It was certainly a contradiction.  
"Yes..." he replied, looking up at his Uncle with an expression of admiration that I'd never seen before. He gestured to the bird on his shoulder. "See what I got from Dad for Christmas?"  
"Well, he is impressive," Snape said, reaching forward to stroke the black and white feathers. "and what's his name?"  
"Furax" he replied.  
"Hmm, appropriate name. Just make sure you keep him within your sight at all times. Will you be bringing him to Hogwarts with you?"  
"Yes....can you fix it so I go into Slytherin?"  
"My dear nephew, don't expect royal treatment just because you have the blood of a Snape. I will leave it to your mother to explain to you the nature of my repeautation in Hogwarts and how you get into the different houses. Meanwhile, here's the cello that your mother has been promising you."  
He handed over the case to Atticus. The boy looked around and caught my eye.  
"Uncle, who's that ghost?" he asked.  
"Oh, this is Will....his family lived next door to me when your mother and I were younger."  
"The abandoned house?"  
"Yes," Severus nodded, glancing at me quickly. "Wilton, this is my nephew, Atticus Dinsdale."  
"Pleased to meet you." Atticus said automatically and shook my hand. Severus and Varina looked on approvingly.  
"Yes...are you looking forward to coming to Hogwarts? I haunt it."  
Atticus' eyes lit up. "Really? D'you go around scaring students?"  
I chuckled at the mere thought. "No...the ghosts aren't allowed to do that.....I give help to Defence Against Dark Arts students."  
"Cool! Can you teach me to be an Auror like my Dad?"  
"Er...not exactly, but I'll help you on your way there."  
"Brilliant...." he proclaimed, sitting down beside his mother and carefully opening the case. He reached into it and lifted out the instrument and bow. It was an elegant and graceful instrument....and it produced wonderful music. It reminded me of Severus...the parallell between him and the cello was not lost on me.   
I decided to return to my room then. I told Severus I'd see him later...most likely at dinner. That book for Miss Granger would not wait any longer.  
  
A/N: Sorry to end it on an abrupt note.....next chapter we'll see some more interraction. Including the final confrontation on the night before the wedding. It should be up after Christmas day 


	17. The Rehearsal

Disclaimer: All you recognise belongs to JKR...all you don't belongs to me! *evil laugh, then coughs* Except for Severa Rimmer, she belongs to the author of the same name.  
A/N: Surprise! This is up earlier than I thought....I'm pleased though. This chapter is sorta short and sweet. Will going about his business and all, threaded with angst of course. Hope everyone had a merry christmas. :-) Next chapter will be the wedding chapter, and I'm hoping to have that up before the end of the week, as I'm going on holidays for two weeks soon and will not be able to access ff.net as much as I want to *sniff*. Anyway, don't forget to review, and kudos to my dear friends Threeoranges, Iphigenia and Severa for their continued support and all the other reviewers.  
  
Chapter 17- The Rehearsal  
  
Wilton spent most of the days at the mansion in a haze of activity.He tutored Terry, June, Lisa and Severa for their OWLS and NEWTS respectively and found himself collaborating with Professors Flitwick and Binns in scrawling notes for a book on the history of Ravenclaw house. Of course he spent much time time in the library with one or more of the Snapes, whether it be Varina, Atticus, Gregori or Severus, who had been spending much time there reading books that looked rather nondescript to him. It was a idyllic time for him, in a way. It managed to take his mind off the inevitable. He kept out of Celly and Julius' way as much as he could, not wishing to see either of them.   
On the Monday afternoon, he found himself wandering through the gardens. That night, the wedding rehearsal was to happen, followed by food and drinks. Wilton wished he could find a way to get out of going...but all the same, he was Celly's friend, and he owed it to her to be there. As he would tomorrow afternoon. As she moved up the staircase landing in the ballroom in her wedding dress, to exchange vows.  
His thoughts were interrupted when he came across Percy Weasley, looking unusually pale and nervous. Percy reminded Wilton alot of himself when he was young: serious about his studies, a perfectionist, shy in social situations. He just hoped Percy would not take the path that he did.  
As he drew near to the boy, he could see that he was muttering. Then, much to his surprise, Percy got down on one knee and produced a small black box.  
"Penelope....mmm, uh...Penelope, I...Professor!"  
Percy turned as red as his hair and stood up quickly, straightening his clothes needlessly.  
"Hello, Percy...."  
"G-Good afternoon, Professor Quirrel...er, how are you?"  
"Good, Percy." he replied, holding back a laugh at the boy's expense as he slumped onto a bench.  
"I'm sure you're wondering what I was doing just now..."  
"mmm...no need, Percy...so, when do you plan to...pop the question, so to speak?"  
Percy fidgetted than burst out in anger. "Oh Gods, I don't know! Bloody hell....it's like I know exactly what I want to say....it's just that, well, I can't find the words to do so!"  
Wilton sat down next to Percy. "And what is it you want to say to her?"  
"Well, I'm asking her to marry me. But it can't be a normal proposal....it has to be special, something that she will remember for the rest of her life."  
"Of course," he replied. "well....I don't have much experience with such proclaimations of this nature...but it's my belief that you should say exactly how you think."  
"I think Penny's beautiful, talented, smart, and truly worth spending the rest of my life with," he said. "and I love her." he added, as an afterthought.  
"Well....perhaps the important parts are that she's worth spending the rest of your life with her and that you love her is the most important things."  
"Hmm, how about this?" he asked, and bended down on his knee again.  
"Penelope, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"  
Wilton clapped his hands. "Perfect....I hope it goes well...I have a feeling you and Miss Clearwater will be very happy together."  
Percy, flushed pink with excitement and happiness, gave Wilton a small smile. "Thankyou Professor."  
Wilton stood up. "No problem really, Percy. Good luck."  
"Will I be seeing you at the wedding rehearsal tonight?" he called, as Wilton glided back to the manor.  
Wilton thought for a moment of what had just happened. "...yes. I will see you there." he yelled back, continuing up the front stairs.  
Upon entering, he found himself face to face with Dumbledore.  
"Ah, good afternoon Wilton, I see you've been walking."  
"Yes, Professor." Wilton replied.  
"Looking forward to the rehearsal dinner?" the older wizard asked.  
Wilton sighed miserably. "Well..."  
"I know how it is, Wilton. The pain..."  
"You have heard the rumours." Wilton replied bluntly.  
"Well, perhaps a few of them....but they are no matter."  
He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "You know, after your death, I never thought that Celestina would ever get married, let alone engaged. I'm terribly sorry..."  
"It's alright, Professor...I know you're worried about me, but I...I should be fine. I've had time to think about it and though I love her, she loves Julius."  
"You're not just putting on a front, are you?"  
"No, no....there's no need to worry, Professor, really."  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Wilton's words. "It's quite alright, Wilton. It's what I do really, isn't it?"  
  
Later that night....  
The wedding rehearsal pretty much went off without a hitch (unless you count the unfortunate discovery of a trick step on the ballroom staircase, courtesy of Terry Boot). The wedding party and guests mulled around, chatting light-heartedly. Wilton found himself being introduced to Julius' friends from St. Mungo's...who were all exactly like Julius, save looks. Wilton felt he would rather tackle a Manticore than socialise with such idiots again. Nontheless, he found himself next to Severus on the staircase, he with a glass of gillywater in hand.  
"Had enought yet?" he said, watching the activity below.  
"I think I had enough when one of Julius' prat of a friend was sticking his hand through me and laughing stupidly." Wilton replied.  
"I can't believe you're letting her go through with this." he muttered.  
"It's what makes her happy, Severus."  
"You're bloody lying. You know she's not happy." he said angrily, but immediately smiled as Celly came up to greet them.  
She should've been glowing, Wilton thought, but there was an air of melancholy about her that night, and he couldn't deny the reason behind it.  
"Would you like to dance, Will?"  
Wilton pulled himself to his feet. "I would."  
At that moment, a loud crash sounded and 10 seconds later, the vicar who was marrying Celly and Julius, a tall fellow with a shock of white hair and thick black eyebrows struggled into the hall, with some sort of machine in his arms. Much to everyone's curiosity and amusement, he proceeded to set the machine up and music began playing. He grabbed a microphone and began to sing.  
"What in the name of Merlin is that abomination?" Severus muttered, but Celly squealed with delight.  
"It's a karaoke machine!"  
"What the devil is that?"  
"It's a sing along thing...you have the words in front of you and you sing along with the music. It's fun...oh, Sev you must try it."  
"Certainly not in this life or the next." he growled, but Celly was excited and pulled Wilton down the stairs as the priest began to sing a slow song.  
"Heart and Soul.....I fell in love with you, Heart and Soul....the way a fool would do, madly.....because you held me tight...and stole a kiss in the night."  
Wilton felt the memories rushing back as he and Celly danced across the floor among other couples. It wasn't bloody fair.  
"It's been a while since we danced together," he murmured.  
"Yes," she agreed, her voice sounding strained.  
"I'm glad you came Will....thankyou..I know it's been hard. It has been a wonderful evening, has it not?"  
"Yes....I wish it would never end."  
Julius, full of Redcurrant Rum and confidence, stepped over, suavely.  
"May I cut in, good Sir?"  
Wilton, chiming into the act, bowed and smiled. "Be my guest."  
"Thankyou." he said, as Varina moved to join Wilton.  
"Oh come...I know you've been itching to spin me around the floor since you were four." she said, grinning devilishly.  
Wilton laughed and resumed his dancing. Yes, he had always wanted to dance with Varina Snape, but his eyes wouldn't stray from the blonde across the room and stared back at him, almost longingly.  
  
After the song finished, Wilton trudged back to where Severus was.  
"I was watching the two of you down there just now...god, the way you look at each other. I can't believe you dismiss it so easily. It breaks my heart to think of it."  
"Severus, she's getting married tomorrow. How long will it take me to convince you that it can no longer be?"  
"Can you at least have a proper conversation with her? You've barely seen her since you arrived here..."  
Wilton grumbled. "Alright."  
The various guests were having rather tentative turns on the karaoke machine. It was rather amusing, but Wilton did not think much of it, and he moved to where Celly was.  
"May I have a word?"  
"Sure, Will."  
They moved out onto a balcony outside. Celly perched herself on the wide marble railing and Wilton joined her.  
"You know, if Severus hadn't told you...."  
"I don't regret it happening, Will. It was for the better. Sev actually wasn't supposed to say anything either...hmph, what in the name of Merlin was he thinking?"  
"No, I'm glad he told me how you felt."  
"Why? Because it has to come to this?" she asked, looking away from his gaze.  
"No...because I love you."  
"Please...don't say it again, Will..."  
"Gods....I've tried to deny my own feelings and get over this since bloody Halloween night. But you're always there...always on my mind. I never tire of looking at you...your face, your eyes, your hair....the idylls that will never be...holding hands, sharing a bed, a family of our own."  
Celly covered her eyes. "It took you 5 years to come out and say it...."  
"Do you know how hard it was with my death? The stigma still hangs over it now....I could've never come out sooner."  
"It's crazy to even suggest that.....you saw how accepting everyone was....Harry Potter, Severus, Professor Dumbledore...they knew it wasn't your fault! And it's crazy now....to even suggest the mere fantasy of us being together. I will be a married woman tomorrow..."  
"No! Bloody hell, no. It's not crazy....if you feel for me what I feel for you."  
"Er, honey?"  
Julius' head popped out from the door. "The mates and I are off to for a walk. Will you be right?"  
"Yes," she replied, and smiled at him.  
He gave her a 'thumbs up' and went back inside.  
"God, I must be in love if I can put up with that prat you're going to marry." Wilton mused. "Beautiful night, is it not?"  
Celly looked up to the heavens, sprinkled with stars and a luminous moon. "Yes."  
"Good food, romantic music....and a beautiful witch to share it with."  
"Oh for God's sake, Will." she grabbed him and kissed him. Wilton moved to wrap his arms gently around her, as the kiss deepened.  
"Damn Celly, I told you to call me Wilton." he said before her lips silenced him again.  
Then, he felt her hands push against him, and they pulled away from each other.  
"No....this cannot be anymore. I love you, Wilton, but I can't do this."  
"Yes you can," Wilton protested feebly. "You can go and call it off right now."  
"I can't....I promised myself to Julius. We just can't be together....lord, we've had one night together and that's it."  
"Please, Celly. Don't make a decision you'll regret in 50 years time...."  
"I've made my decision, Will. I'm sorry. I-I think I should go."  
Wilton opened his mouth, but only heard "Goodnight, Celestina." come out of it.  
"Celly slid off the railing, and moved back inside. "Goodnight, Will." 


	18. Thankyou (For Loving Me at My Worst...)

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to JKR, everything you don't belongs to me. Sevvie Rimmer (and her big crushes on Snape and Quirrell) belong to Severa. The song lyrics ('Heart and Soul' and 'She Moved Through the Fair') I used in this chapter and the previous one belong to the geniuses that wrote them.  
A/N: Just read the reviews.....calm down peoples! All will be sorted out in this chapter! Oh god, I've pulled a bit of a 'Friends' here in the plot, forgive me. I'm lucky to get this done...I'm leaving in about three days so I might just be able to fit another chapter in before I go...if not, there should be a new one in a week or two. Don't fear, there are other great fics on this Quirrel out there...all you have to do is search for them. The chapter title is a song by an Australian group called the Whitlams, and it's pretty much 'my song', if you know what I mean. Ah well, on with the chapter and see you in a week (or two). ~Normandie  
  
Chapter 18- Thankyou (for loving me at my worst)  
  
"Calm down..." Severa is told me.  
It was 4:30 on a Tuesday afternoon. Celly was getting married in half an hour. I was understandably past all help. So, it was me and Severa sitting in the ballroom on a pew there in our dress robes (she looking rather pretty in shimmery dark blue) . The vicar presiding over the ceremony was practicing his pronounciation. Julius was over in the far corner with his friends, having a little drink beforehand. Severus, Varina (looking radiant in violet), Atticus (in deep red) and Gregori (in dark grey) were at the top of the staircase exchanging words. Gregori looked particularly tense and he kept glancing at me. I couldn't be bothered wondering why. Then, with a clatter, Percy and Penelope came stumbling down the stairs. Percy was flushed pink, had a lipstick mark on his cheek and clutching Penelope's hand. He raced over to me, all smiles.  
"She said yes, Professor! We're getting married! Penny, show him the ring."  
Penelope put her hand forward, showing a gold band with a rather beautiful sapphire.  
"It's wonderful. Congratulations." I said, smiling at the happy couple.  
"Come, we must go and tell your sister!" Percy said, and pulling her away. "we must send owls to Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie..."  
I chuckled and then found myself overcame with sadness. There would've been plenty of opportunities to do that for myself. Instead, Julius had been the one.I couldn't help but feel great envy of him. Severa noticed my glaring at Julius and put an arm around my pearly shoulders and placed a hand on my chest.  
"Why don't we slip off to a corner and snog at the reception and see if they get jealous?" she offered in a low voice, smiling at me rather suggestively. It was enough to make my cheeks burn with embarrassment. To be perfectly honest, I don't know whether she was kidding or not.  
Thankfully, I kept my cool. After a moment of silence, I looked at her, with a raised eyebrow and a look that clearly said 'what were you thinking when you said that?'.  
"Thought so...hmph, too bloody good to be true. I'm going to feed Judas." she said brightly, getting up. She turned back to me. "Will you be alright?"  
I nodded. "Yes...thankyou for asking."  
"Well...alright, Will." she replied, looking at me uncertainly.  
She disappeared up the stairs to where the Snapes were. She stopped and said something to Severus which made his cheeks tinge pink and brush her off. Severus looked at me for a moment, and then, began coming downstairs. Unfortunately, he must have forgotten about the trick step. With an abrupt cry, he slipped and fell. Immediately, Gregori, Varina, Atticus and I ran to him. He was lying back on the stairs, clinging to the banister with a rather pained look on his face.  
"Gods...." he muttered, and sat up, reaching forward to touch his ankle under his dress robes.  
"What did I say, nephew? You would have misfortune thrust upon you in no time in the most unexpected of ways." Gregori said, crossing his arms.  
"Oh, shut up, Uncle." Severus muttered, struggling to stand up, only to grit his teeth in pain.  
"I think you've sprained your ankle, Uncle Sev." Atticus stated thoughtfully.  
"Thankyou for that astute observation, Atticus." Severus spat angrily, not quite the loving Uncle at the moment.  
"Are you right to walk on it? Do you think you will still be able to give Celestina away?" Varina asked, throwing his arm over her shoulder.  
"Do you think so? Help me down to that pew there." he snapped angrily. He then looked at me, with pity.  
"I'm sorry, Wilton.....would you be able to give Celly away?"  
I blanched. "You want me to give her away?"  
I followed them down. "Yes....if you're over her, you should be able to do it." he replied stoutly, settling into the pew. Julius ran over.  
"Oh geez....you right there, Sev?"  
"Hmmm, let me think. No!" he snarled.  
"Okay, calm down there, friend...I'll get my things and heal it for you." he said, running up the stairs (avoiding the trick step, much to my chagrin) in the direction of his room.  
"Alright..." I finally replied. "I'll.....give her away."  
"Thankyou Wilton....you're a very brave wizard. You'd best go and find her."  
  
I came across her in her bedroom, facing a mirror, who was providing her with some well-chosen comments. She looked almost ethereal. Her wedding dress was a splendid garment of silk. The strapless bodice, embroidered, the full skirt...it suited her completely. It was a pure and simple as she was. The veil that covered her face and the wonderful white roses in her hair added to the effect. She turned and looked at me, and I was overcome by an urge to lift the veil and kiss her.  
She smiled at me, sadly. "You know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."  
"Only if you're the groom," I replied morosely. I couldn't help but see the irony. "anyway, I have some bad news. Severus has taken a fall on the staircase."  
Celly opened her mouth in shock. "Lord, is he alright?"  
"Yes...Julius should be fixing him up at the moment, but he can't really walk well....he's asked me to give you away."  
"Oh.....you don't-" she replied, obviously seeing my rather stricken expression.  
"Yes, I do...you finish getting ready and I'll be out here, waiting."  
"Thankyou, Will..." she said, as I closed the door behind me.  
I'd never felt so helpless in all my time. The faintest sliver of hope had vanished...it was all over.  
"I just want her to be happy," I told myself again and again. "I must do this."  
The door opened and she came out, holding her bouquet.  
"Well Will...I guess it's time..."  
"Yes...." I replied, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. "You look stunning. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Celly."  
She shook her head, also swallowing hard.  
I put an arm around her and squeezed her shoulders. "You're beautiful and you're marrying Julius." I feigned an effort to look cheerful, even excited. "I'm so thrilled for you!"  
"T-Thankyou, Will." she replied, kissing my cheek.  
"Your welcome, Celestina." I offered her my arm, which she took. "Shall we?"  
So, it began. I escorted her down the staircase, to the landing, where Julius, his groomsmen and the vicar stood, smiling up at us. I couldn't miss the loving look on Julius' face. Despite his apparent shallowness, I suppose he did love her. The guests watched on. Severa was sniffing, miserably. Severus and the other Snapes looked like it was more of a funeral than a wedding and I couldn't really blame them. I felt the same.  
"Celly, I just want to say one more time how beautiful you are."  
She smiled at me, trying to be composed. "Please Will....you shouldn't."  
"Yes I should!" I whispered harshly.  
We came to the landing, and I rubbed the hand that was clutching my arm. "Well, here we are." I said, trying not to lose it completely.  
"Thankyou again, Will."  
I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Celestina." I whispered in her ear.  
"I love you too, Wilton." she replied.  
"I have alway loved you." I said back, and releasing her arm reluctantly to Julius, I moved over to the pew where Severa was sitting and sat down. Severus and Gregori turned around.  
"You should be proud, Wilton." Severus said sincerely.  
"It was a brave thing you did, boy." Gregori added.  
I nodded mutely and watched as the bride and groom began to exchange vows.  
"Repeat after me," the vicar said. "I, Celestina Irena Sinistra..."  
"I, Celestina Irena Sinistra..."  
"take thee Julius Lucian Andrews."  
"take thee, Wilton-"  
"Wilton!?" Severus exclaimed.  
"Wilton?" Severa repeated, somewhat dumbstruck.  
"Wilton?!" Julius said, surprised. "Julius, right darling?"  
"Did she say Wilton?" I asked, trying to remain subdued and not jump out of my seat.  
"She did!" Gregori said, not looking terribly surprised..  
Celly looked at us, embarrassed. "Did I just say what I thought I said?"  
"YES!" the guests all said at once.  
"Oh lord...forgive me. I don't know what happened then..."  
Julius took her hands and looked at her with an expression of seriousness I had never seen before. "Are you sure I'm the one you want to be standing here, darling?" he asked.  
"I'm not sure..." she replied, obviously trying to make sense of her words. "Maybe we should take some time..."  
"Well Darling, everybody's waiting...if you're not sure..."  
"I don't think I am..."  
Her eyes scanned the guests and settled upon the pews where we were sitting. Dumbledore, Severa, Gregori and Severus were staring at her with rather approving looks. Pretty much everyone else was in shock. I couldn't help but smile at her, albeit softly.  
"I can't do this." she muttered and tore back up the stairs, tears streaming down her face.  
  
A few hours later I found myself still sitting on the ballroom staircase, with Severa and Severus on either side of me. The Vicar was still there, muttering incoherently and enjoying a drink.  
"Well that was....interesting." she said, hugging her knees to her chest.  
"Do you think she..."  
"Yes," Severus replied  
I tried not to jump up and down with happiness. "What should I do?"  
Celestina was coming up behind us, still in her dress, minus the veil.  
"Come, Miss Rimmer, you can pick up that notebook you left in my room when you were going through my things." said Severus, pulling the girl to her feet and taking her upstairs.  
"Are you alright, Sev?" Celly asked as he walked carefully upstairs.  
"Yes, I should be fine." he said, smiling at her.  
"Hello, Celly." I said, as she sat down next to me.  
"Evening, Will. I'm...sorry if I, um, embarrassed you before..." she said, fiddling with her necklace.  
"I understand." I replied, feeling like a nervous teenager.  
"After all that's happened...I just couldn't do it. I love Julius, but there's someone else." she said, staring ahead.  
"Yes, that could be possible, couldn't it?" I said, adopting the nature of a psychiatrist. "Is he alright?"  
"Yes....he was surprisingly okay about it." she replied.  
The vicar looked up at us, then, shrugging his shoulders, turned his music machine on and began singing.  
"Would you care to dance?" I asked, standing up and offering my hand to her.  
"I don't think we-"  
I silenced her. "Please, Celly. Indulge me here."  
She looked up at me, aglow with happiness and took my hand.  
I led her down the staircase and we began to dance. I don't remember the name of the song, just the lyrics.  
"She moved away from me,and she moved through the Fair.....and fondly I watched her, move here and move there....Then she turned and walked homeward, with one star awake. As a swan in the evening, moves over the lake." the vicar sang softly as we spun around, cheek to cheek.  
"Last night he came to me, my dead love came in........So softly he came, that his feet made no din. Then he laid his hand on me, and this he did say.....It will not be long love, till our wedding day." she sang into my ear.  
"Lord, I feel such a fool," she added.  
"Please....you have no need to be so embarrassed. No reason at all."  
"Thankyou for being my friend....Wilton." she said and tears came to her eyes. "I'm so glad you are..."  
"A friend is a good thing to have, Celly, but a lover's kiss is worth a thousand blessings." I stated thoughtfully. Her face melted into a warm smile.   
"Oh-"  
I cut her off, as we kissed. It was tentative, but emotion completely overpowered me and our kiss deepened. When we did pull apart, she murmured. "Thankyou..."  
"My pleasure, Celestina." I replied cordially, as we remained in each other's arms.  
"You do know I love you, don't you?"  
"Hmmm, yes...I believe you have said so on many occasions."  
"Well...it hasn't been said nearly enough." she said, and kissed me again.  
  
A/N: There we go! It's what you've been waiting for, hasn't it? Ah well, back to gritty reality in the next chapter. Tragedy will strike Hogwarts, and how will our heroes and heroine take it in? All that and more, in the next instalment! 


	19. Slight of Hand and Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: Everyone you recognise belongs to JKR. Severa Rimmer belongs to the author of the same name and everyone you don't recognise belong to me.  
A/N: I'm back from my holidays, you'll be pleased to know. I missed ff.net and all my reviewers very much....so here's the chapter for all of you...I have a very fluffy interlude for you too, soon. I don't have much more to say...I'm stuck on ideas for Chapter 20 (which could be the final one), so when you review, don't hesitate to suggest ideas.  
  
Chapter 19- Slight of Hand and Twist of Fate  
  
I spent the few days left at the manor in a romantic fog, understandably. Each day with Celly was bliss. Everyone got over the initial shock eventually. Severus actually cheered up a bit, and took great pleasure in seeing us as a couple. Gregori said that I would expect better (though hard) times in the near future, but why worry now? I will admit that I almost forgot what was going on around me when I was with her. We could've been stalked by a Quintaped for all I know, and I wouldn't have noticed. Such was the extent of my happiness.  
One of my favourite absurdly sentimental things to do was to watch her sleep. She was just perfection in my eyes. That perfect face, with it's beautiful pale skin, the lazy, elegant closed eyes, framed by dark lashes, the expression of true contentment....oh, why did it take death for me to realize what I had wanted and needed.  
  
Of course, when things are like this, there will always be a twist of fate that will ruin it. It came at 2:37 in the morning of our second last day at the manor.  
At this point in time, Celly and I were out in one of the studies, scribbling notes for the Ravenclaw book, when from the fireplace, Minerva McGonagall's face appeared in the flames. She looked a right wreck.  
"Minerva?" Celly queried. "Whatever's the matter?"  
"Oh Merlin's Beard....get Dumbledore right now!" she croaked.  
Moments later, Dumbledore was there, as well as Severus, Flitwick, Binns, Persephone and Nick. We crowded around the fire.  
"What's happened Minerva?" Dumbledore asked gravely.  
A hand appeared in the flames to wipe a tear from her cheek. "Oh, Albus...it's terrible.....there's been an attack on us."  
Immediately, looks of shock crossed the Professor's faces. "A Death Eater attack?"  
McGonagall sniffed. "No, Draco Malfoy and a group of Slytherin boys.....a student's been killed...an-and a number of House Elves."  
You could've heard a pin drop, that's how quiet it was. We were all in shock. Dumbledore turned to us. "Alert the students and pack your things. We're leaving in fifteen minutes." he said, waving us away.  
So we all split up. Binns went to alert Percy and Penelope, Flitwick to Lisa, Terry and June, and Celly and I went to see Severa. Severus went to find his own family to tell them of his departure.  
We all congregated in the lobby, Severus said his goodbyes to his relatives and I made a half-hearted promise to write to Gregori. Percy and Penelope apparated back to London. Then, Dumbledore pulled a portkey out and we were gone.  
  
When we arrived at the school, we found that it was in a state of what I like to call 'organised chaos'. A troop of white robed Aurors, clearly visible in the inky darkness were patrolling the area where the school met the Forbidden Forest, wands out and few on brooms. McGonagall was waiting at the Marble Staircase for us, no longer teary, but still stricken looking.  
Dumbledore ordered Binns, Sinista and Flitwick to escort the students back to their respective commonrooms. Celly gave me a lingering glance of genuine worry and nerves before exiting. I would've liked to have joined her but Dumbledore beckoned for Severus and I to follow him and McGonagall. As we went along a corridor, there was Severus and I nearly blanched at what we saw.   
It was hazy with smoke and I could hear hysterical sobbing that sounded like House Elves and deeper, hushed voices of whom I did not know. Then, on the wall, we saw a message, scrawled in what seemed to be blood.  
"The game's up, muggle lovers......Lord Voldemort has provided." Severus read and I felt this overwhelming sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as we passed.  
"Black, Lupin, Figg and Arthur Weasley are waiting up in your office and Fletcher's on his way here as I speak." she reported. Dumbledore nodded and turned to Severus and I.  
"How long do you think it'll take for you, Severus?"  
Exactly what 'it' was wasn't known to me yet, but Severus replied "I would say another month and I'll be ready, Headmaster."  
"Good, keep up your effort. Wilton, Remus has spoken to me and in consultation with him and the other members of the Order, we would like to extend an invitation to join the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore's eyes regained their twinkle for a brief moment. "Will you honour and help us with your presence?"  
I nodded, swiftly. "Yes, Professor."  
"Excellent," the tone of his voice was rather clipped. "we will induct you as soon everything is settled again. Bubblegum." he muttered to the gargoyle and they entered into the office, where Sirius, Remus, Arabella, Mad Eye Moody and a tall, red-haired man that I immediately recognised as Arthur Weasley were waiting patiently in their seats. Severus and I took seats and Dumbledore plopped into the chair behind his desk, looking much like the tired old man that he was at that precise moment.  
"Minerva, you may return to Gryffindor tower." he said, looking in her direction. McGonagall nodded and exited in silence. Arabella immediately launched into an account of what had happened.  
At about a quarter past two that morning, Draco Malfoy had rallied his group (sons of Death Eaters, mainly) and they'd set off. He got into the House Elves kitchen and demanded to know where Dumbledore was. When the apparent leader of the elves, an independant elf by the name of Dobby, refused to tell him, Malfoy massacred them with Gladius hexes before getting out of the kitchen and heading towards his Slytherin quarters in the dungeons in search of (it seems) Severus ('Lucius probably told him about my bertrayal, filthy bastard'). While stumbling down there, he bumped into a Gryffindor fourth year, Colin Creevey whom he promptly killed without as much as a wave of his wand. Arabella had heard the squeals of the House Elves and immediately pursued after Malfoy whom attacked her and in doing so, set off a number of Filibuster's Fireworks, that she'd confiscated from the Weasley twins that day by pure coincidence. Suffice to say, a terrible cacophony of noise sounded and alerted enough attention to Malfoy for him to give up looking for Severus and escape on a broom, followed by his cronies.  
"How long will the Aurors be staying here?" Sirius had asked after Arabella had finished explaining.  
"As long as possible...." Arabella replied, looking doubtful. "they can't be here permanently though...we need some other mean of guarding the school parameters. There's a number going the way that Malfoy left....I don't like the chances of them capturing him though."  
I spoke up, nervously. "W-What about security trolls? I mean, as a mean of guarding the school grounds?"  
Every face in the room turned to look at me. Dumbledore was nodding in agreement. "Excellent idea, Wilton. I understand that you can speak trollish and taking into account that Halloween incident five years ago.....I think it's a good idea."  
He turned to Arthur. "Can you talk to Amos Diggory, Arthur? See if you can arrange that?"  
"Yes, Headmaster. As good as done."  
At that point, a great explosion rocked the office and the door to the office fell forward with an almighty crash. The figure at the door stepped in, dusted off his hands and stuck his wand into his belt.  
"How goes it, Fletcher?" asked Sirius dryly.  
  
I knew Mundungus Fletcher as an offsider of the Marauders. A somewhat exuberant, but also equally outspoken and very secretive boy, came to Hogwarts as a South African exchange student in his third year. His parents decided to move England due to conflicts in the country at the time. His father was African, his mother English and both were Muggles. It was simply too dangerous to stay there, and so Fletcher became a permanent student at Hogwarts, in Gryffindor.  
It was Fletcher who persuaded Dumbledore to bring back the Order of Phoenix during Voldemort's first reign, when he really began to seriously attack with his newly gathered troop of Death Eaters. That was 3 years after graduation. By then, Fletcher had set up an underground network of spys and researchers, known as The Speculators, which the Marauders and Lily Evans were part of.  
As well as being a quite brilliant student, Fletcher was something of an eccentric. Of course, with heritage like his, he was lusted after by most of the girls old enough to appreciate such exotic looks. Fletcher chose to stay single most of the time, being, to quote Sirius Black (quite the looker himself) 'a swinging single'.  
Seeing him now, I will admit that he had aged a bit since when I last saw him (which when I was in St. Petersburg as a University student, he was there on a spying mission). He was very tall and well-built, with the same coffee coloured skin, rich black, shortly-cut hair. His eyes were the most interesting feature. One was dark brown, but the other was a pale, almost icy blue and had a monocle positioned over it, giving him a rather Dandy-ish apperance. This was the result of a spying mission on a Death Eater meeting. The Dark Lord had suspected a spy nearby, and disapparated away, leaving his servants to find the spy. Fletcher was cornered by one particular Death Eater, who hexed him in the eye, rendering it permanently myopic. Fletcher recognised the man behind the mask, and, with a few, well-chosen words ("'allo Sev! Merlin's Beard, we could use talent like that for the Speculators. Pity you're wasting it with ol' Voldemort.") managed to escape capture and the possibility of anything worse. It also affected Severus enough to go and seek Dumbledore for advice on where his allegiences lay.  
After the Dark Lord's first defeat, Fletcher maintained his spying, particularly in Eastern Europe, where wizards and witches continued to practice the dark arts, regardless of what else was occuring in the wizarding world at the time.  
  
"It goes well Black, thankyous for your consideration and thoughtfulness." he said, undoing his cloak and throwing over a chair. "Headmaster, I came as soon as I heard the news. There's nothing new to report from the Russian Ministry...I have heard murmurs of correspondance between our ministry and theirs....an arguement over a possible trial for Karkaroff."  
"Thankyou for that, Mundungus." replied Dumbledore mildly.  
"Before you arrived Headmaster, I was just saying that if Voldemort is not defeated before the school year is out, I'm afraid I cannot teach here any longer." said Arabella, a look of disappointment upon her face.  
"The Aurors need her, Albus." said Moody. "We want her to come back."  
"I understand perfectly Alastor....I sensed something would happen...which is why I've asked to Remus to come back to the DADA post in the new school year."  
Severus looked thunderstruck. He opened his mouth to protest, but I put a restraining hand on his arm and he leaned back, obviously steaming in that silent way he does.  
The moment was interrupted by of all people, Harry bursting in with Neville Longbottom tagging behind him.  
"Professor Dumbledore-" he stopped abruptly when he saw the assembled group.  
"Hello Harry." said Remus calmly, and Harry came forward to greet him and Sirius.  
"Good Evening, Mr Potter." said Dumbledore, summoning two chairs out of nowhere for the students to sit. "I must confess I was expecting to see you here.....but not Mr Longbottom. Would you like to explain this?"  
"Well Professor.....Neville has something to tell you."  
There was an uncomfortable silence as Neville, who looked stricken and on the verge of tears, opened his mouth to say something.  
"Well go ahead boy, spit it out!" Severus piped up impatiently.  
"Give him time, Severus...." I murmured.  
Finally, he spoke. "Well, He-Headmaster....Draco Malfoy...asked..." he paused a moment, obviously trying to find the right words. "Draco Malfoy asked me to join the Death Eaters."  
"What?!" Moody roared, rising out of his seat. "Neville Longbottom, son of Frank and Audrey Longbottom, the best Aurors in the Ministry asked to join the Death Eaters by the son of a Malfoy? Incomprehensible!"  
"It's perfectly true." said Harry. "Go ahead Neville, tell them what happened."  
The room was silent. Severus looked especially angry.  
"W-Well, after a Potions lesson, Malfoy pulled me aside before Herbology. He said all this stuff about how he could make me more powerful, a better wizard." he looked deeply ashamed. "He asked me to meet him outside the Slytherin commonroom after dinner that night...and I did."  
"Foolish boy." Severus muttered. Longbottom continued.  
"He told me that if I joined the Dark side, you-know-who would provide me with great power and status within the Death Eaters....he said I was worth nothing as an almost-squib. But I couldn't do it....it would be denying my Dad and Mum's memory." a quiet sob escaped him. "I'm sorry Headmaster...."  
"That's quite alright, Mr Longbottom. What you did in saying no to Malfoy was a very, very brave thing to do. And I assure you, that you are just as much a wizard as everyone in this room. You have nothing to be ashamed of. The desire for power is one of the oldest instincts there is and I think, that everyone has experienced, more or less. There is no shame in knowing it. It's an important lesson for you, and a very valuable one at that."  
Neville nodded, still speechless with tears and I was prompted to think of the words Voldemort had once said to me.  
"There is no such thing as good or evil.....only power, and those too weak to seek it..." a shudder overcame me when the words echoed through my head.  
"Thankyou, Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom. You may go back to your commonroom now." said Dumbledore, and Harry escorted the teary Neville out.  
  
After the meeting ended, and further measures were discussed, members of the Order exited to their own business. Fletcher, as far as I know, was going back to Russia to continue keeping his eyes on the Karkaroff debacle and after that, Durmstrang, since several teachers there were rumoured to be Death Eaters. Remus was back off to London, but Sirius decided to remain behind for Harry under his dog guise and would reside in Arabella's quarters. Severus and I left together, both too deep in thought to say much.  
  
The Daily Prophet reported on the incident and the Ministry offered ransom for both Malfoy's capture. It was getting scary, to be honest. Celly scrawled 'Carpe Diem' on the blackboard in the Astronomy tower and requested that no-one remove it as a reminder to the students to take every as it were their last. A memorial for the murdered House Elves and student, was held...the students were understandably more frightened than before, even with the increased security of Aurors and trolls about. Severus, for some reason, immersed himself in books more than ever, and I found I could not see him very often. Celly and I continued our relationship....most students who noticed didn't really care, as there were more important things to worry about.  
It was after the memorial service that I found myself next to Celly on the otherwise empty grounds (it being class time), watching the giant squid's tentacles enjoying the warm Spring sun.  
"Did you love Julius?" I found myself asking her.  
She squeezed my hand. "I don't really know....maybe. I didn't feel around him what I feel around you."  
"You must have loved him in some way...you were going to commit yourself to him, after all..."  
She sighed, glancing at the hand where an engagement ring once sat. "He proposed to me in front of our families. I couldn't bring myself to reject him....and I figured, since you died, there would be no other man who would love me as much. Gods Will, when you died, it was then I knew I loved you. In the years afterwards I denied it to the point where it was almost forgettable. And then, I met Julius by chance....we fell into a dating pattern. It was rather unremarkable, I'll admit, but I didn't see you or another like you coming back into my life again, so I told myself 'Why not?'."  
I nodded in silence and draped my arm across her shoulders, resting my head on her shoulders. "I love you, you know...." I murmured, absently playing with her hair. She suddenly looked startled and touched my hand. Her eyes met mine in astonishment.  
"Will.....my goodness, you're..."  
"I'm what? Celly, whatever's wrong?"  
She broke out into a smile. "Will, nothing's wrong....I can't believe it, you're warm!"  
"I'm warm?"  
It took a moment to realize the full effect of what she said. I couldn't feel much, but there was this wonderful feeling overcoming me.  
"You're not cold anymore!" she said, throwing her arms around me.  
"How can that be?" I wondered aloud.  
  
An explanation came in the form of Dumbledore. He explained to me that when a ghost was close to finding true peace, he would no longer be cold to touch. It was the most wonderful news, and it lifted me out of the gloom of those recent days. It was the most wonderful feeling.....and it was a clear sign that I was nearly redeemed. 


	20. The Dark Lord and I

A/N: Ok, this is officially the second last chapter. The one following this one will be the final, and then there will be an epilogue. At the moment, there are ideas floating around in my mind of a sequel of some sort, set in the future (kinda hard to explain without giving the end away), so if you would like to see a continuation, put it in the review. I'm going to revise the story a bit too, as I've made so many spelling and grammatical errors, it's almost embarrassing. ^_^;  
Hmm, what else...be sure to check out the interludes ('Redemption Vignettes')....they're not really that important to the story, but there's good insight into Celly, Will (and a bit of Severus) and their friendship. It's sorta like 'deleted scenes' from the fic that I was planning to use, but decided not to. Oh, and before anyone mentions it in their review, I well and truly know that the dead cannot be resurrected....that is a definite rule of the canon, and one I will not break. I can't really give anything away about the ending without giving the complete thing away, so you'll see what happens. Oh, should say this...Will's also going to be in the sequel to Iphigenia's 'Odi Et Amo', 'Excrucior'......woo-hoo! It's also worth knowing the Quirrell will be featuring in the upcoming sequel to Severa's 'The Raven and the Dove'. Thankyou guys!  
Also *unrolls parchment and clears throat* Uh...hear ye, hear ye/Fallen in love with a hobbit have we?/In LOTR poetry that's sure worth a look/Go 'n find the one about Peregrin Took....ok, I'll spare you anything more. Go and read and review Severa's poetry (Pippin Poetry is the title of the collection) on him! Right now! Oh wait, *after* you read and review 'Redemption'. Please?  
And finally, kudos to J.L. Matthews and her list of rules for being a successful Slytherin. Check them out if you haven't already....one of them's used in the chapter.  
  
Chapter 20- The Dark Lord and I  
  
As Summer approached I was well and truly on a high. I was actually, truly happy. Voldemort and his minions were lying low and no attacks had been made for months. I was a certified member of the Order of the Phoenix, and providing them with the information that they needed. The Ravenclaw book that I so diligently scrawled notes for, was taken by Flitwick to the local publishing house in Hogsmeade, and two copies were made: one for the commonroom and the other for the library.  
  
Severus disappeared for a few days, on business in London for as yet unknown reasons, and gave me the unceremonious honour of teaching his first, second, third and fourth year Potions classes in his short absence. The classes actually looked relieved to see someone else teaching the subject.   
The fifth, sixth and seventh years took their OWLS and NEWTS respectively and for a while the only sound I felt I could hear around Hogwarts was the sound of books opening and shutting and the scratching of quills on parchment. It was almost like I was teaching again. It was one of the best feelings in the world. I had purpose.  
  
The absence of much hard work left me plenty of time for Celly and I to be together.  
One particular incident sticks in my mind. It was the early morning, and I found Celly in her dressing gown, staring out of the window in the young sunlight. I joined her there, and found that she was watching the Ravenclaw Quidditch team practicing their manoeuvres. Below them was a bunch of first-years, looking rather awestruck by the whole exercise.  
I heard her sigh, and I wrapped my arms around her and simply held her. No words needed to be spoken, I knew what she was thinking and it was painful. The thought of not ebing able to be married and have a family was a dark spot on what was an otherwise happy time.  
  
But the day Severus returned, everything changed.  
  
He returned by carriage. I was there to greet him. When he stepped out, it was like there was something different about him. Yes, he was still tall, greasy-haired, hook-nosed and dressed in black, but he looked....well, genuinely happy. Actually, the expression was one that was more of relief.  
"Wilton..." he said in greeting, sweeping up with stairs to the castle, and I following him, trying to keep up.  
"I trust my classes were not too much a stress on you." he said, smiling slightly.  
"No, no....they weren't *that* clumsy." I replied, and several accidents came to mind, such as the one involving a first year Gryffindor and gravitational potion that malfunctioned and instead the boy's voice went up like helium for a full day, making him sound like Flitwick.  
"Good, good."  
"There's something different about you, Severus." I remarked.  
"Oh? You think so, do you?" he asked, looking deftly amused.  
"I can't quite place it, but you look different."  
Severus did not give me an answer, and merely looked at me with a raised eyebrow as we headed towards the dungeons.  
"Can we stop at the storeroom? I need to retrieve my jar of powdered dragon scales."  
I answered in the affirmative, and we paused in front of the lamp. Severus stamped on the stone, then took hold of the lamp and pulled it forward. A great explosion threw Severus back against the wall and a cloud of poisonous green smoke began to infiltrate the corridor. Then, a small black ball slowly rolled out of the entrance to the storeroom. With much hesitation, Severus bent down to pick the ball up, examining it closely.  
"It's a Nuntius ball." he said quietly, turning it over in his hands.  
"W-Well, are you going to hear what it has to say?" I asked nervously, a cold feeling of dread creeping into me.  
Severus took his wand out and waved it over the glass sphere in a circular motion. A stream of white smoke emitted from it.  
"No hexes or curses on it...." he murmured, and tapped the ball with his wand.  
The ball sprang open and a figure emerged. The holographic figure I recognised to be Lucius Malfoy in his Death Eater robes.  
"Severus....how goes it, dear friend? Yes, I suppose you're curious as to why *this* was in your supposedly secret storeroom. It is moments like this that I'm pleased that Draco has inherited some of my better talents, including, incidentally, spying. The Dark Lord is very pleased indeed to have him among his ranks. A worthy acquisition, and a compensation for you,you lecherous bastard. Now, I have a favour to ask of you. I've spoken to my lord of the ghost who was with you and Dr. Andrews that night in the Leaky Cauldron. He is intrigued, and wishes to meet with him...I believe he said the ghost's name was Quirrell, correct? In any case, the next time the Dark Mark burns your arm, send him forth, or there will be consequences, I assure you. Of course, I know you won't come, since you're the traitor and your services to Dumbledore are no longer of use. So be it. Goodbye, Severus."  
With that last farewell, the ball exploded, small fragments of glass flying all over the place and leaving Severus with a badly cut hand.  
"If there's one thing about Lucius, it's that he sure knows how to make an exit." Severus growled, carefully picking the glass out of his bloody palm.  
  
Of course, Dumbledore was immediately alerted to Lucius' invitation. The Order was contacted, but not asked to meet. Many owls came that day, with advice or ideas, most contradicting the others. Since I was the one who was invited, it all came to me. Truth be told, I didn't want to go at all. Who would want to face the most evil wizard on Earth, really?  
  
Dumbledore had his reasons though...given Peter Pettigrew's position in the hierachy of the Death Eaters, it was probable that he would be at his master's side when I was to meet them. Sirius could not be kept in hiding for much longer, as it was a strain on Remus, who was very busy himself. So, a way had to be found to have him pardoned...to prove that he did not kill Peter Pettigrew or a street full of muggles. And the best evidence would be a photograph, of Peter (or Wormtail, his marauders nickname, as most referred to him as) and the Dark Lord himself. If such evidence was presented to the public (through the Daily Prophet), Sirius would almost certainly be pardoned by the Ministry and he would be able to come out of his exile, so to speak.  
In theory, it was a good idea. I would meet Voldemort and Wormtail, we bring someone along under an invisibility cloak and they take the photo. Of course, the risk of capture would be great. It wouldn't take much for them to petrify me and take me away, or discover the photographer...the Dark Lord seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to spys and intruders.  
  
All the same, it was a risk I was going to have to take. Dumbledore summoned Mundungus Fletcher to come from his current base in Moscow and do the honours as photographer of the momentous occasion. He spent a whole week at Hogwarts, and in doing so, earning himself a whole new generation of female admirers. There wasn't a moment when he wasn't held up by a mooney-eyed girl, praising him for his 'great effort in getting rid of you-know-who!'. Even Severa temporarily gave up her pursuit of Severus to check Fletcher out. Fletcher being the swinging single he is, lapped up the attention like a kneazle who got the cream.  
  
Then, it finally happened. Severus finally felt his mark burn late one night and immediately came to me and Fletcher. Fletcher, using a location charm over the Dark Mark, found where Voldemort was (and confirmation that Wormtail was with him). Those formalities done, Fletcher took his invisibility cloak and the camera and we left. It took all of my strength to reassure Severus I'd be alright. He would've come, but Dumbledore ordered him not to. The look he gave me before he left was one of pure worry and not like him at all.  
  
The trip to Voldemort was done in silence. Fletcher had warned me beforehand not to say a word since he wasn't even supposed to be there. He just assured me that I would be alright. Even with that reassurance from a spy such as Fletcher, I was rather frightened.  
As we neared the spot, we could see someone (or something) in the distance, and it was approaching us. When we got to the meeting place, Fletcher clambered up a tree and with much contortion, positioned himself to take a shot. I could hear the noises of the night...rustling of leaves across the ground, the gentle swaying of the trees, and the occasional cry of a raven, which seemed to be getting closer.  
Then, the figure met me. It was a short little man with greying hair, watery eyes and a rather impressive looking silver hand. The other hand, I noticed, was missing a finger.  
"Mr Quirrell?" the man said in a slightly high-pitched, nervous voice.  
"Yes," I replied, and not wishing to appear rude, extended my hand to him, which he shook with a rather intrigued look about him. It took me a few moments to realize that this was Peter Pettigrew. And my, had he changed.  
"My....forgive me. *Our* Master will be coming any moment soon."  
A surge of anger swelled in me like that of a volcano about to erupt.....dare he call him 'our' master? I was never his loyal servant...I was his unwilling servant.  
But all anger dissipated as soon as the familiar 'pop' of an apparition reached my ears. And there he was, risen like a Phoenix from the ashes, Lord Voldemort, he-who-must-not-be-named, you-know-who, the Dark Lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle....a thousand thoughts and images ran through my mind at that precise moment. The familiar chalk-white face, the blood-red eyes, the small slit of a mouth. And his new body....tall, skelatal, with impossibly long fingers. Truly, he was the most imposing and frightening thing I'd ever seen.  
There was silence as he regarded me with a faint smile.  
"Quirrell.....my dear servant, it has been so long."  
"Yes...." it took all of my strength not to revert to using 'Master' or 'My lord'.  
"My good friend Lucius Malfoy so faithfully informed me of your appearence in The Leaky Cauldron," he said in a light hearted tone that became darker. "and of your threat against him. Using your experience to help that old fool and his order, are you?" he asked.  
"It's called redemption...." I replied, teeth gritted.  
"Redemption, oh, but of course. Don't you think you left it a bit late? I can't see anybody forgiving you." he said, sneering at me.  
I was half-expecting a puff of purple smoke to come out at any moment, but I was trying not to panic. Why hadn't Fletcher taken the photo yet? I could feel my stutter coming on. "Y-You're wrong, you kn-now? You should j-j-just see. Everyone has for-forgiven me."  
"You're wasting your, time Quirrell," snarled the Dark Lord. "join me again. I will make you one of my best. You are, ahem, were among the best Defense Against the Dark Arts scholars in Europe...and you know of the Dark Arts more than one should know, even in the ranks of my Death Eaters. Your rewards would be great."  
"No.....m-my allegience is with Dumbledore!"  
Voldemort shook his head and laughed in a dangerous, soft voice. "Did you not learn anything from your experience, Quirrell? There is no such thing as good or evil..."  
"Only power, and those too weak to seek it." we finished together.  
"See? I'm inviting you peacefully Quirrell...join the powerful side. I know you still have it in you. After all, you have remembered my most important teaching."  
It was the first time that I actually felt doubt about my position. I had remembered the most important teaching, that lay the foundation for Voldemort's cause.  
"I am indestructable, Quirrell...this new body that you see has immunity to anything that goes up against it. Join me and victory will be guaranteed for you."  
My mind was whirling as to how the immunity was achieved. "But how did you achieve such a thing?"  
"Using the blood of my father, my enemy and servant. Wormtail (he gestured to Peter, who was cowering by his side) so willingly gave for the cause. Now you can too." and he extended his long, boney hand to me.  
A voice at the back of my head urged me to to grasp the hand, shake it and not worry about anything anymore...it was a tempting offer, I'm ashamed to say. But thankfully my physical instincts kept my hand firmly at my side.  
"No."  
One simple word. That's all it took. No. He looked at me and I could see that he was seething with rage.  
"You are as pathetic as what you were when I left! Weak-minded wizard...if you won't come willingly, I guess there is only one choice. Wormtail, take care of business and bring to Riddle House when you're done with him."  
"B-But...how-"  
"If he as 'redeemed' as he says he is, it should be no problem." Voldemort growled, and promptly apparated away.  
Peter immediately pointed his wand at me, but he was shaking with nerves.  
Finally, a single word came out of his mouth: "Crucio"  
I doubled over and hit the ground. How was this possible? How could I be experiencing the Cruciatus curse? I wasn't actually thinking that at the time, the pain was unbelieveable. I hadn't suffered pain like this since Voldemort was my master. This great fiery pain burning right through me. I could hear faintly what was going on around me. Where was Fletcher? Was he going to rescue me? And why was that raven's cry getting closer?   
Before I could make anymore sense, I blacked out.  
  
"Enervate..."  
I was half-expecting to see sunlight, but instead, when I came to, it was still dark and I could see two dark shapes above me.  
"What..."  
Fletcher's faintly African accent filled my ears like relaxing music. "You were knocked out there, Will. No worries, ok?"  
"Pettigrew?"  
"Got away, but I managed to get the picture. Sirius will be free in no time. Thank gods you came, Sev. I don't think I would've managed if you hadn't come. Pettigrew is such a-"  
"Severus?!" I bolted upright and found myself staring into his familiar, black eyes. "What? How?"  
Fletcher and Severus exchanged glances.  
"I think it's about time he knew, Sev."  
"Knew what?"  
"I know you've been wondering what I've been doing these last few months."  
True. Those few days in London certainly had me wondering. Not to mention what Dumbledore was quizzing him over.  
"Yes..."  
Severus reached into his robe and produced a small card, which he handed to me. I examined it. It looked like a muggle driving license. It had his name and other details on it, and his a photo, in which he was frowning.  
"Turn it over." he murmured.  
I turned it over. "Severus? You didn't..."  
"I did. That's what I've been doing. I've been studying for it."  
The other side of the card had all the details that were on the other side, but the picture was of a Raven. Severus had become an animagus.  
"It's not a Ministry issue. This one's a fake....I got it off one of Fletcher's friends when I was in London. But you're right. I have become an animagus."  
"Severus? My God, I can't believe it....you sneaky bastard! Why didn't you say anything?"  
"To be perfectly honest, Wilton....I couldn't trust anyone else but Dumbledore and Fletcher to know. Far too risky, especially with young Malfoy keeping a watch on my every move."  
I nodded, slowly. "Why aren't you registered with the ministry?"  
"Again...the ministry still has spies from the Dark Lord. I'm sure that Avery is still in the business, even if Rookwood's stopped."  
"Can I see you change?" I asked, quite excited at the prospect.  
He regarded me with a look of amusement that an adult would give a child and obliged me. It was all very impressive, and the Raven was most certainly Severus' type of animal.  
"What I can't understand," said Fletcher, "is how you suffered the effects of the Cruciatus curse. You're a ghost...you can be petrified and that's about it. I'll ask Dumbledore when we get back. Sev, can you give me a hand here?"  
They helped me up and then we set back off to Hogwarts. Dumbledore was waiting for us. The big smile on Fletcher's face told him all he needed to know and Dumbledore sent him off right away to have the photo developed at the Daily Prophet offices in London.  
Severus and I followed Dumbledore to his office. When we got there, I was quite surprised to see Celly there, looking rather distraught. She threw herself into my arms.  
"Why didn't you tell me you'd gone to meet him? Merlin's Beard, I was worried sick!" she mumured.  
I couldn't answer, but I sat down and she perched herself on the arm of the chair.  
"I warned you not to go, Severus," said Dumbledore seriously, but his eyes betrayed his expression. They were full of respect and understanding. "but I'm relieved you did. A very good opportunity to use your new form. How did it go?"  
"Very well, Headmaster. Fletcher tells me Wilton was severely tested by the Dark Lord and remained rather steadfast in his devotion to you."  
Dumbledore smiled, and patted my hand. Severus continued.  
"The Dark Lord questioned Wilton about his alliegences and such...then, he asked him to join his ranks again."  
There was a gasp from Celly. Dumbledore's expression was suitably grave.  
"Wilton refused and Voldemort left Wormtail to try and capture him and take him to Riddle House. Thankfully, Fletcher managed to step in, though I daresay he was struggling when I got there. I'd been in a tree a fair distance away watching the whole thing so I immediately came the minute the attacking began."  
"Good, Severus."  
"The strange thing Headmaster, is that Wilton was subjected to continued use of the Cruciatus curse by Wormtail, and he actually felt the pain."  
Dumbledore's face lost it's hardness. "Another sign of the completion of your redeeming. I wonder..."  
"Wonder what?" I asked, curious.  
Dumbledore took his wand out and handed it to me.   
"Try casting a spell." he said.  
I took the wand and waved it, casting one of my favourite silly, pointless (yet entertaining) spells, the Avis spell. There was a short crackle, and then a fleet of birds burst from the tip of the wand, fluttering around the office.  
"It's true...you can perform magic too. This is a good sign." said Dumbledore, but he did look distinctly sad. Celly smiled at me as the birds twittered around the high ceiling of the office, and then finally left through the windows near the top.  
At that point, Sirius (in his dog form) entered the office.  
"I believe you wanted to see me, Headmaster." said Sirius, assuming his human form.  
"Yes, we'll just wait for Fletcher to return."  
Fletcher returned with a very excited looking Daily Prophet reporter, who introduced himself as Livingston Flynn.  
Fletcher then produced the photo in all it's glory, showing an alarmed Peter (complete with missing finger) brandishing his wand at the camera threateningly. Dumbledore recounted the whole incident to the reporter and also proceeded to explain the story behind Sirius' escape knowing full well that the reporter would write a somewhat biased account of the story.  
  
Sure enough, day of publication, it was the latest thing on everyone's lips: Sirius Black was innocent! It particularly gratifying to see Harry looking very happy and he told me that Sirius was planning to adopt him. Dumbledore went to the ministry the very next day and Emerson Frances, the temporary minister granted a reprieve then and there. Sirius was officially a free man, and at the same time, a ransom was offered for the capture of Peter Pettigrew. Things could not have gone better.  
And surprisingly, I found myself being hero-worshipped for a short while by the Hogwarts students. The first-years would follow me down the corridor while on their way to class, asking questions about Voldemort. I simply told them to learn about it in their classes. I did not want to be the one to tell them about the Dark Lord and his ways. 


	21. Magic Moments

Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you that Quirrell, Snape and Sinistra belong to JK Rowling? Or that Severa Rimmer belongs to the author of the same name? Or that it's the same deal for Iphigenia?  
A/N: The chapter's named after that silly (but catchy) Perry Como song (you know....the one with all the whistling.*sings* Doo-Doo-Doo-Dee-Doo, Doo-Doo-Doo-Dee-Doo, Doo-Doo-Doo-Dee-Dee-Doo....maaagic moooments, etc). For some reason, it reminds me of awkward and embarrassing situations and of Dumbledore (probably cause I see him as someone who whistles quite a bit). Anyway, there is an embarrassing and awkward situation in this chapter, especially if you happen to be Snape. Anyway, this is the final chapter *sniffles* I'm really sad this fic is ending. You're probably going to hate me for the ending....lord, I hated myself for it! I'm currently writing the mother-of-all Authors notes with a roll of honour of all my lovely reviewers and other thanks...that'll be in the epilogue. The poem in this is Christina Rosetti's 'Echo'....thanks to Threeoranges for sending it to me, as it is entirely appropriate to Celly and Will, isn't it?  
  
Chapter 21- Magic Moments  
  
The graduation and end-of-year feast was a much-celebrated affair. Gryffindor won the House and Quidditch Cups, so Severus was in a suitably dark mood.  
When the feast ended, the students tossed their hats in the air, and most began to exit, now fully certified wizards. I was particularly satisfied to see Cho graduate. No doubt she had put those doubts in her mind to rest and was going into the world a better person than she would've. Severus and I rose to leave, and were promptly stopped by two certain Seventh year Slytherins.  
Severus smiled. "Miss Lister, Miss Rimmer, congratulations...."  
Severa smiled and went bright red. Iphigenia rolled her eyes at her friend and smiled cordially at Severus, extending her hand with rather well-practiced elegance.  
"It was an unsurmounted honour having you as a teacher, Professor Snape." she said, as he took her hand in his, with a strong, firm handshake.  
He nodded. "As it was teaching you, Miss Lister. I hope you manage to get that philosophy degree you used to day-dream about in class."  
The perfect composure of Iphigenia was thrown off balance by that one comment. Her mouth opened in shock and Severus chuckled.  
"I know more than you think, Miss Lister." he said. "In any case, you're welcome to come back to Hogwarts and discuss what you learn at any time."  
"W-Well, thankyou, Professor."  
Then she turned to me. "I would've never thought I'd see you again Professor, but here we are. I hope you and Professor Sinistra will be happy together." she said, once again offering her hand, which I shook.  
"Thankyou for the sentiments, Miss Lister." I said, and couldn't help but notice out of the corner of my eye, fellow seventh-year Lee Jordan waiting by the doors.  
"You have someone waiting for you." I observed aloud.  
She turned around, and they exchanged the briefest of smiles (and a wave on Lee's part) before she departed. Severa looked relieved to see her go. Severus noticed the two and couldn't help but smile at them.  
"Nice to know that some Slytherins don't bear grudges the way others do." he stated.  
Severa was looking at both of us and I can safely say it wasn't hard to deduce what she was thinking. There was a silence of four full minutes before she let out a cry and grabbed me and Severus (yes, at the same time) into a hug, trying unsuccessfully not to sob too loudly.  
This was exactly the sort of thing to Severus wasn't very accustomed to, but he took it in his stride and handled it in a very dignified way when she finally released us.   
There were tears in her eyes when she looked from me to Severus. "I....I will miss both of you Professors so much!" she said, not caring whatever else was happening around her, or the group of Slytherin Third years who were laughing their heads off.  
Severus smiled at her, taking her hand in his. "I really wish you wouldn't make such a spectacle of it, Miss-"  
"Call me Severa. I'm not your student anymore!" she sniffed.  
"Severa..." he said, pronouncing it carefully, at which point a very large smile krept up on her face. He knew that was what she wanted to hear.  
"What will you be doing in the future?"  
"Potions." she replied quickly, smiling even wider. "You know, if you need a teaching assistant..."  
"Yes, yes Miss Rimmer, you'll be my first choice. Guaranteed if you're more careful around the glassware than you were this year."  
"Of course, Professor."  
I could hear the carriages pulling up in the distance, to take the seventh-years away.  
She turned to me and once again grabbed me in a hug.  
"You must promise me that you'll write to me...send an owl....tell me what you're up to and everything with Professor Sinistra."  
"Did you really expect me not to?" I asked, grinning at her, and leaning forward to kiss her cheek.  
She grinned at me in return and then turned to Severus, but before she could speak, he did.  
"Yes, I'll owl you. Don't you worry about that. Yes, I'll miss you...as annoying as you were." he said, actually leaning forward and taking her in his arms.  
"You have no idea, Professor..." I heard her murmur.  
He drew back and held her at arm's length, kissing her cheek.   
"I understand that you went through alot this year Miss Rimmer....if there was a good side to it, it's a very good way of preparing for the real world. Let's see you continue the Salazar's legacy." he said.  
She stepped away from him. "Goodbye Will...Goodbye, Professor."  
She turned to move away but suddenly she stopped. "Can't I just call you-"  
"Not until your teaching here." he cut in.  
She threw me a disappointed look and moved off again, singing at the top of her voice.  
"We are now the Knights who say... 'Ekki-Ekki-Ekki-Ekki-PTANG! Zoom-Boing! Z'nourrwringmm!'"  
"Shut up, Severa!" I heard Iphigenia's voice as they headed out the door together.  
I shook my head, laughing and Severus looked at me quizically.  
"What drabble was she going on with then?"  
"Don't ask." I said, still chuckling.  
Celly joined me, after saying goodbye to some of her students, and we ended up going to the Astronomy tower and she quizzed me on what constellations I remembered before we retired.  
Reflecting on the end of the school year, I found it had all been worth it. I could use magic...it opened up so many possibilities for me in the new school year. I was excited, and with Celly by my side, no wrong could be done.  
How wrong I was.  
  
After I fell asleep that night, I had what only I could describe as a visitation of some sort. It wasn't like I could see anything, but I could hear a voice.....a voice I couldn't decipher.  
"Wilton Linus Quirrell, you have redeemed yourself."  
"I have?" I heard myself saying.  
"You have achieved what you wanted: Forgiveness, Love, Acceptance, Purpose. It's time for you to go."  
"What?! No, I'm not going....I have what I want down here. What about Celly? What about-"  
"We cannot give you a choice, Wilton. The fates have decided.Your unfinished business is completed. We cannot send you down again."  
I could feel tears coming to my eyes. "But this isn't fair! You can't do this!" I shouted.  
"Shh..." the voice soothed me, and for some reason, I did stop.  
"Because of what you did for your friends, you are permitted to be granted a wish, of sorts. We cannot bring you back to life, nor can you become a ghost again."  
I didn't know what to say. This was unbelievable. This was my one chance to leave a legacy. And what better one.  
"A continuation of my name....children. A son, and a daughter."  
There was a long silence, then the voice spoke. "It is made so."  
Then, I felt myself rising, and this incomprehensibly happy feeling....  
************************  
I awoke early the next day, and couldn't help but smile. The first day of the holidays. I had so much planned....but where was Wilton? I got up, dressed and began looking for him. Normally, he would've been with me, I knew that he loved to watch me sleep....but for some reason he wasn't there, so I presumed he'd be up in the Astronomy tower to watch the sunrise. I opened the door and found herself staring at Dumbledore and Severus. Severus looked a broken man. Dumbledore did also...the wonderful eyes had lost their twinkle.  
"Headmaster? Severus? What in the name of Merlin....." I trailed off as Severus took my hand and led me through the castle, to the castle grounds. The sun had barely risen when we arrived at the hidden Graveyard, where dead students and teachers were buried. As we picked their way through the misty morning, and increasing feeling of dread was creeping through my veins. Why was I being brought here?  
They stopped in front of the familiar gravestone, with the Ravenclaw crest.  
"This is Wilton's grave," I stated nervously. "Why did you bring me here?"  
"Look closely, Celestina." said Dumbledore quietly  
I knelt down before the cold pale marble, and was surprised to see a small engraving, not particularly noticeable at all. It was my name.  
"What's my name on his gravestone for?"  
Dumbledore sighed "I had a premonition this morning...something was going to happen to Wilton. So I came down here found this on the stone. Tap it with your wand, and I believe you will recieve the answers to your questions."  
I frowned and then, taking my wand out, tapped the engraving gently. The letters lit up and then disappeared. A cloud of silver mist arose from the grave, and a figure arose from the grave. It was Will...but he was different....it was like he was alive again  
"Will?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.  
"Celly....they gave me this short moment to leave my farewell here...hopefully the fates will have alerted you or someone that this has happened. "I'm so sorry it had to end like this, but apparently my unfinished business has been finished. I'm redeemed, Celly and they came for me in the night. They cannot bring me back, Celly. They cannot bring me back."  
It took a moment for the significance of this for me to sink in. It was a horrible realization.  
"What?" was all I could manage to say as I slowly rose to look him in the eye.  
The figure did not give her an answer, and continued speaking. "The fates have made this so. I'm sorry I have to leave you. I love you, and always shall. I do expect you would know that....what am I, a fool? Anyway...I have left you with something. I expect you won't really recognise it at first...but in the coming months, or perhaps even sooner if I know you well. The best legacy I can give." he jerked his head suddenly, as if hearing something. "My time is nearly up, but....oh, what can I say to ease the pain? I love you, and I'll be with you every day, in your heart...my legacy should ensure you that you're reminded of what I am to you."  
He blew me a kiss, then fidgeted slightly. "Farewell, Celly.....and remember our love is in eternum...."  
And with an abrupt burst, the figure dissapated into the morning mist.  
I could feel Severus' hand on my shoulder. It felt like lead, and his nails were digging into my shoulder. I did not dare to turn around and look at him. Instead, I felt my knees give out from under me, and the world went black.  
************************  
"She's been in her room for a week now, Headmaster....for Gods sake, she's with child!"  
"Children, Severus."  
"No matter....for the sake of them, she must come out. She hasn't eaten...."  
I could hear Severus' rising voice from outside my door. Instinctively, my hands brushed over my stomach, and the two growing babies in them. Not that it was noticeable or anything....  
The body was unwilling. I woke up finding myself here, and now, I didn't feel the need to leave. I don't know why...perhaps it was the sheer hopelessness of the situation. Will was gone for good......just when I'd re-discovered him, he was taken away from me again. Tears once again overtook me. I could now here the door being forced open. In came Severus, moving silently.  
"Shh.." he took me in his arms, holding me.  
"Please....this miracle of yours....they need you, Celly. You need to get out. Come and spend Summer with me. I'm returning to the manor. It would do you a world of good."  
"This is a dream, isn't it?" I murmured in my drowsy, teary state. "A dream I won't wake up from."  
"No....but he's happy now, I'm sure." Severus said, stroking my hair in a reassuring gesture. "He did not suffer anything."  
Suddenly I bolted out of bed. I don't know what I was doing....opening doors, windows, curtains, looking searching. Then, slamming them, shutting them. In my state I wobbled slightly, and collapsed against one of my bookcases, now sobbing uncontrolably. A book on the shelf tumbled down and landed in my lap. It was one of my books of poetry that I bought when I was a University student. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I opened the and began to flip through the pages of verse. One particular one caught my interest. Shakily I stood up and began to recite it with Severus looking on in interest.  
  
"Come to me in the silence of the night;   
Come in the speaking silence of a dream;   
Come with soft rounded cheeks and eyes as bright   
As sunlight on a stream;   
Come back in tears,   
O memory of hope, love of finished years.  
  
Oh dream how sweet, to sweet, too bitter sweet,   
Whose waking should have been in Paradise,   
Where souls brimfull of love abide and meet;   
Where thirsting longing eyes   
Watch the slow door   
That opening, letting in, lets out no more.  
  
Yet come to me in dreams, that I may live   
My life again tho' cold in death:   
Come back to me in dreams, that I may give   
Pulse for pulse, breath for breath:   
Speak low, lean low,   
As long ago, my love, how long ago"  
  
"I've never understood Wilton's fascination with Muggle poetry..." said Severus, offering his hands to help me up.  
"This is my book, Sev."  
"That was one of Wilton's favourite poems though....one of his favourite things to do at a family party was to recite that for the guests. Never understood why....until now."  
I said nothing....that revelation was nothing but a reminder of the fact that I hadn't truly known how much I loved Wilton until now.  
When I didn't answer, he wandered to my wardrobe and took out a set of robes, my royal blue ones.  
"Please come....I think we'll need each other now." he said, handing the robes to me.  
He went to open the curtains again, and sunlight streamed in. It was enough to make me smile, weakly. Why hadn't I realized the future I had ahead of me? His children.....his legacy.......they would remind me of who he was and of who we were together.  
I nodded at Severus. "Yes.....I suppose you could say this is the first day of the rest of my life." 


	22. Epilogue- The Legacy

A/N: My very, very long author's note is at the end of this. Enjoy!  
  
Epilogue- The Legacy  
  
Celly sat back and watched as the small figure seated himself at the piano and began to play.  
"My story...is much to sad to be told.....but practically everything.....leaves me totally cold.....The exception I know is the case...  
When I'm out on a quiet spree........Fighting vainly the old ennui........And I suddenly turn and see your fabulous face..."  
Celly grinned as her son, Emmanuel Felix Quirrell, all of his 11 years played with careful and well-practiced elegance. So much like his father, she observed quietly. The dark hair and eyes.....that was a trait that both he and his sister shared.  
Unfortunately, an interruption stormed into the room and plopped itself right next to Celly. The interruption was Eveleen Lydia Quirrell.  
Emmanuel stopped playing and adjourned to sit next to his twelve-minutes-older sister and their mother.  
"I do wish you wouldn't make such a racket.This is Severus' house, after all and you know he doesn't like noise being made." said Celly, putting an arm around her son and daughter.  
"Just look what I found!" she said, and produced a photo from nowhere. "It was in the study."  
Celly took the photo in her hands and nearly fainted when she saw it.  
"Those are really pretty dress robes Mum..." Emmanuel noted.  
"That's Professor Snape there too.....he's sorta young in that shot." said Eveleen, pointing out the scowling figure in green dress robes.  
"Yes...." a silky voice came from behind them. Celly looked up apologetically.  
"Sorry, Sev...."  
"Don't worry about it. Wilton made far much more noise than that when he was young, though more out of clumsiness, I will admit."  
"Wilton? Who's Wilton?" asked Emmanuel.  
Severus was thunderstruck. "You haven't told them? Celly, they're going to Hogwarts in two months....how do you think it's going to be if they go there not knowing who their father is?"  
"Father?" said Eveleen excitedly, and by sheer coincidence, pointed to the only unidentified figure in the photo. "This man's our Father?"  
"Yes. You bear his last name, rather than mine. He was a Professor at Hogwarts, just like me and Professor Snape."  
"Your mother was deeply in love with him. So in love, that when he left this world, he left her two gifts." added Severus.  
"Really? What?" asked Emmanuel and was rewarded for his stupidity with a punch in the arm from his sister.  
"Us, you silly Horklump!" Eveleen replied, then sighed romantically. "We were the last gift to his true love."  
"Oh, please..." muttered Emmanuel. "I'm going to keep playing."  
Celly sighed as Emmanuel seated himself back at his piano. "I get no kick from chamapgne..."  
"So.....how did you 'n Dad get together?" asked Eveleen.  
"Well, it began 12 years ago, in the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts..."  
  
The End  
  
A/N: That's it. All done......You know, I can't believe how much this story has become. Believe it or not, it started out as a Quirrell/Voldemort fic...alternating POV's and it's name was 'Every Me, Every You' (if anyone wants a look at the unfinished draft for it, give me a buzz and I'll send it to you). I was interested in Quirrell (not to a great extent though...it took Ian to really inspire me) before the film came out, so I fished around, reading fics on him. Then, I decided to experiment and just do Quirrell talking about himself and what he did and bring in the idea of him as a ghost at the end. Put the POV up, got reviews from people wanting more. I was surprised, to say the least. So I did.....and it became the masterpiece you see now.....my Magnum Opus.  
  
Now, to the thankyous. Firstly, to Ian Hart for giving such a good performance and giving depth to a character that cried out for it. To JK Rowling for creating Quirrell in the first place and the books.  
  
To Severa....who was with me nearly from the start...and has offered great assistance, kindness, friendship to me during the writing. Not to mention letting me borrow her character for the story....it was actually going to be a one-off cameo appearence, but it ended up becoming more, and I'm not complaining. She compliments Sev and Will very nicely. Thanks friend! :-D  
  
Threeoranges....never quite figured out the story behind the pen name, I'll have to ask sometime....who also has been offering support and suggestions and things like that....and she's sending me an Ian video....thankyou. Forgive me, I'm not good at doing thankyous.  
  
Iphigenia....my match in all that Graeco-Roman business...I'm much looking forward to discussing the possibilities of Will and Sylvia in 'Excrucior'!  
  
My darling reviewers. *Takes deep breath* Amaliia Milan (the first reviewer!), summersun, Xela Lupe, Mystical Dragon, Sophie W., TalesMN, Tia'RaHu, Looper Trooper, The Pokemon Princess, JJ, Seldes Katne, Duff Chick, Darkmew13, Hermione Gulliver, Keza, Tato, Aphrodite, Shandethe Sanders, Weasleys Rock, Someone, Ostia, Sandy C., Thatcher Storme, Maat, Mooney Girl, Maggie Griffin, Draco the Lizard, Silver Willow, MagicGirl4Eva, Airelle Vilka (Everybody go and read her fics right now!), Lelia C. Snape, RioRaptor and anybody else who's reviewed who I've forgotten. Thankyou for your reviewing and criticisms and to those of you writing fics about Quirrell, I can't wait to read and review them! As far as I know, there is at three or four of you planning to do so.  
  
On thoughts of a sequel, there will be a chance I'll do one.....please let me know if you'd like to see one in your review....that's all I ask. My next project in the works is a Snape/Student fic, if you're interested, a prologue could be up as soon as the weekend. Also, feel free to check out my other fics....sure, they may not be as good as this one...but all the same....and if you haven't seen the vignettes for this story yet, I suggest you do so. And the other Quirrell fics out there too....there are some very, very good ones out there.  
  
Now, final disclaimer: Snape, Quirrell, Sinistra, Fletcher, the Marauders, teachers and students of Hogwarts belong to JK Rowling. Severa Rimmer belongs to the author Severa. Iphigenia Lister belongs to the author Iphigenia. Julius Andrews, Gregori and Varina Snape, Atticus Dinsdale, Emmanuel and Eveleen Quirrell.....and so forth belong to me.  
  
Again, thankyou for reading and reviewing. Peace, people!~Normandie M 


End file.
